Break The House We Built
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Part 3 of the House We Built series. Three months have passed since Bayley's accident, Finn Jr.'s birth, and AJ's last deal. Alexa has adjusted to a life taking care of Bayley, Finn is getting used to the life of a single dad, and a change of scenery may be what AJ needs.
1. Chapter 1: Back to December

**Finn**

Three months ago, my world changed: The one person I felt in the depths of my soul I was destined to be with left me to walk with God. She left the miracle that is our son, Finn Jr., behind to carry on her legacy. Despite it being filled with imperfect decisions and cataclysmic relationships, it was her legacy and half of it carried itself in my son. The other half, my legacy, was far from perfect; Was it the insubordination of my younger days or the fact that being wheelchair bound for the rest of my life made me almost completely incompetent? Either way, I fear the day my son grows old enough to understand the burden that is his father. I may be capable of performing basic tasks such as brushing my teeth, but I could not perform the one ability that would've made things a million times more simple; saving his mother. I've been told time and again by Becky and AJ and Alexa that I had no control over what happened with Paige, but the fact of the matter was that I did nothing to try and help her. I'm about as useful as a flashlight on the sun. I knew my son felt it too; When he'd wake me up with his cries in the middle of the night, I could sense the pain and fear whenever I'd appear. He fought and cried harder, he craved his mother's loving arms. And because of me he can never have that luxury.

"Ow are ya doin'?" Becky asked me one day while I was deep in thought.

I glanced down at my sleeping son. "I've been better, lemme tell ya." I shook my head and sighed. "He missus his mother, n I can't do nothin' to help him."

Becky gave me a sad smile. "I know, Finn, but he's got you. N I tink yer doin' pretty good so far."

I smiled slightly at Becky; She had been more than willing to help me with raising Finn Jr. AJ, Alexa, and Eva did their best, God bless them, but for whatever reason my son would refuse to be held by Eva. Was he threatened by her? Did Paige not like Eva and those feelings transferred to him? Was Eva just a shitty caregiver? All seemed equally possible. AJ always knew how to make my boy smile; Funny faces, weird accents, and not one too many tickles. AJ knew what he was doing, and by the way Eva looked at him whenever he'd succeed, it was clear she had the intention of starting a family with him. But what do I know, I'm just observing things from afar. Alexa, I still have no idea how, but every time I can't get Little Finn to calm down at night she manages to rock him back to sleep. I ask her how and she says she has a natural talent. I don't know if she's full of shit or actually has a super power, but I'm just glad she's here.

"Do ya wan' me ta take 'im for a lil' while," Becky snapped me out of my thoughts again. "Let ya take a nap?"

I yawned and shook my head. "Naw, I tink I can handle it."

But Becky wasn't taking no for an answer; She wheeled me into my room, took my son, and dumped me on my bed.

"Jesus Christ, are ya tryin' ta kill me?" I asked with a slight edge to my tone.

Becky gave me a look; it was the sort that your mother would give you when you were misbehaving at the grocery store. "You are a very tired dad, now shut up n let me watch Finn for a lil bit." Becky pulled the blankets over me and kissed me on the temple.

"I didn' realize I was five." I said sarcastically.

"Well, ya act like it." Becky slowly closed the door. Almost as soon as the handle clicked shut, I was fast asleep.

"Shit." I mumbled as I finally got some rest.

* * *

 **Alexa**

Three months ago, our world changed. Bayley was on her way to the store to pick me up some cranberry juice to surprise me when I got home from rehab. Somewhere along the way, a truck ran a red light and collided with Bayley's side of the car. It nearly killed her: broken ribs, broken arm, a cracked skull. It makes me cry whenever I think about it. I know it's my fault she was on the road that day, but she tries to reassure me. Turns out the damage wasn't just external; there had been significant damage to her brain.

"Her frontal lobe and motor cortex have been damaged," the doctor showed me a copy of her x-ray while Bayley was asleep. "meaning she's going to have a tough time forming full sentences and basic motor functions."

I dropped my head into my hands. "Is it permanent?" I asked just above a whisper.

"That's the problem with brain injuries: They could last a day, a month, a year. Only time will tell."

"Does she need physical therapy?" I raised my head and rested my chin on my hands.

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes, hopefully that helps speed up the healing process."

So far, she was doing alright. She can stand up straight but needs a cane to walk. As for her speech, she can talk but struggles to remember certain words and sometimes stutters. I help her feed, dress, and clean herself; it was the least I could do after causing all this.

"H-h-hey yo-you." Bayley said with a smile, bringing me back to reality. "A-are you o-o-ok?"

I nodded my head and held Bayley's hand. "I'm perfect."

Bayley slowly nodded her head. "Yes yo-you are."

I gave her a sad smile and kissed her on her cheek. Bayley doesn't giggle anymore when I do that she just sorta smiles and wheezes. I know in her mind she's the same old Bayley, but to me she's the karma to my misdeeds in life. I lied, cheated, and hurt the ones I loved, and this was my punishment.

Bayley smiled and let out that familiar wheeze.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a smile, happy to see Bayley still found happiness in this fucked up situation.

"D-do you kn-know the worst p-p-part of this is?" She asked, still smiling.

I shook my head.

"N-n-no sex." She smiled and wheezed again.

I smiled and laughed; a slight weight taken off my shoulders knowing she was still somewhat happy.

"That's the worst part?" I asked.

Bayley slowly nodded her head.

"Not that knarly lookin' scar on your head?" I said, tracing the line from the back of her left ear to the top of her head with my fingertips.

"It-it m-m-m-makes me look bad-bad-bad ass." She replied with another smile and wheeze.

I kissed her gently, making her wheezing stop but kept her smiling.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I-I-I love you too."

I sat back into the couch and wrapped my arm around her.

"He-hey Lex, can you he-hel-help me to the b-ba-bathr-bathroom?"

I quickly stood up and grabbed her walking cane. "Oh, shit." I said with a laugh, making Bayley smile and wheeze.

* * *

As for AJ and Eva? They were the same people just with a different environment. AJ did all he could to help with Bayley and Finn Jr. Eva mostly kept her distance from the baby because he never seemed to like her. Being a free man was new to AJ; He didn't know what to do with all this extra time on his hands. Eva still worked at Big Dave's, which AJ considered applying to.

"It's not a bad job," Eva told AJ. "Plus, they need a cook like really bad."

AJ shook his head. "I don't know how to cook shit, I barely make bacon right."

"Baby please," Eva stuck out her bottom lip. "It would be so exciting to work with you."

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"It'll keep you out of trouble."

AJ chuckled slightly. Their reunion at the hospital after AJ made it back was heart felt and something pulled from a rom-com from the 90's. AJ and Eva spent the first couple of days making vigorous and less aggressive love. The feeling of not being held down by criminal masterminds was a great relief to AJ.

"I'll stop giving you head if you don't."

AJ threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck?"

Eva smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Now you have no excuse."

AJ shook his head. "Shit."

* * *

 **AJ**

"Hey, you Dave?" I walked into Big Dave's Diner and approached the front counter. The guy who was standing there resembled someone I would call "Big Dave," pretty tall, well built, so chances are it was him.

"Nah, I'm Paul, Dave's in the back." Paul disappeared into the back behind a kitchen door. I tapped my fingers on the front counter and glanced around the restaurant; I had only been there when I was drunk or plotting a bank robbery, so it was a new change of scenery seeing it sober. I caught Eva's eye while she took somebody's order; She smiled and winked at me and I just smiled back. I didn't know what this girl did to me, but I was madly in love with her. She's an enchantress, maybe a witch. Definitely makes sense.

"Can I help you sir?" I turned around to find a slightly shorter man but with somehow larger muscles than the other guy.

"Yeah, Eva said ya'll were hirin'," I shrugged my shoulders. "Figured I'd give it a shot."

"You AJ?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Jesus, Eva doesn't shut up about you," He nodded his head towards the kitchen. "Follow me."

I followed the smaller guy into the kitchen. I took a look around and it seemed innocent enough; couple of guys in t-shirts and khakis flipping burgers and frying french fries. "Oh, in case you haven't figured it out," The smaller guy stopped walking and turned to face me. "I'm Dave the owner, the big guy you were talking to was Paul, everyone calls him Big Show cause, well, fuckin' dudes huge." He turned and pointed to a few of the chefs. "Big guy by the grill is Kevin Owens, the smaller dude is Enzo Amore, and that guy coming out of the freezer is HBK."

I raised an eyebrow. "HBK?"

"Yeah, Heart Break Kid."

I chuckled and nodded my head and followed Dave into his office. I sat in front of Dave's desk. "So," Dave folded his hands and leaned over his desk in my direction. "You ever work in a restaurant."

I shook my head. "I mean, I can cook shit just never in a restaurant."

Dave nodded his head. "That's fine, I couldn't cook shit when I bought this place. But after a little while I got the hang of it." Dave leaned back in his chair. "Eva happened to mention some things about you... Some things that wouldn't be put on a resume?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't have an excuse, I did dumb shit."

"No, I understand. I was in jail for awhile for smuggling drugs from Canada. Served my time, found Jesus, now I own the most popular restaurant in town. We don't discriminate here based on someone's pass."

I sighed in relief. "Jesus, Dave, that's great."

Dave smirked. "When can you start?"

"Whenever you need me to."

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah, ok, how about tomorrow. Come in a few hours before open and HBK can train ya. Get you familiar with the grill and fryers and shit like that." He stood up and shook my hand. "See ya tomorrow, kid."

I left the kitchen with a big smile on my face. Things started looking up for me, and it was about damn time. "How'd it go?" Eva walked up to me with a hopeful smile on her face. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. "Thank you so much for talking me into this." I said with a smile. She giggled and hugged me.

* * *

 **Finn**

" _Hey, baby, do you miss me? I know I miss you. You've been such a good daddy to Little Finn, I'm so proud of you-"_

I snapped awake and sat up in a cold sweat. I tried catching my breath; Her voice, it sounded so real. I heard Paige's voice, what the hell was happening? I wiped the sweat from my face.

"I didn' mean ta wake ya." I jumped when I realized Becky was standing in the doorway.

I shook my head. "No, yer fine, Beck, I jus'... Bad dream."

Becky walked over to my bed and handed me Finn Jr. "Someone wanted his daddy."

I smiled and gazed at my son; his eyes were wide open and staring into mine. "He looks jus' like me." I kissed my son on the forehead, making him smile slightly.

"Wha' was ta dream abou'?" Becky had a look of worry in her eyes.

I shook my head. "It was notin' major."

Becky reached over and rubbed my knee. "You know I can' feel tha righ?" I said with a smile, making Becky pull her hand away and blush.

I glanced back at my son, his eyes still locked on mine. "Do you tink he knows who I am?" I asked Becky. "Like, does he know tha I'm his dad?"

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, jus' look at how he looks at you." I smiled and rocked Little Finn. "He loves ya, jus' look at his eyes."

I glanced up at Becky; the look in her eyes looked like the look Paige used to give me whenever she told me she loved me. I quickly looked away and shook the thought from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

" _Baby... I love you so much. Please never let me go... I love you..."_

Finn rolled over in bed.

 _"I want you forever..."_

"Paige..." Finn muttered and rolled over again.

 _"Take good care of little Finn..."_

"No..." Finn whispered and shook his head, still deep in sleep. "No, no, no."

 _"Finn... Finn... Finn..._ Finn? Finn!" Paige's voice deepened and thickened as she continued saying Finn's name.

"Paige!" Finn sat up and nearly knocked Becky off the bed. Finn acted quickly and caught Becky by her arm before she fell.

"Jesus, boyo, ya nearly killed me." Becky rolled her eyes and readjusted her t-shirt.

"Sorry, Becks..." Finn dropped his head in his hands. "Fuckin' bad dream again." Still shaking from his dream, Finn wiped the sweat off his face and tried catching his breath. Becky laid a hand on Finn's back and rubbed it gently.

"Was it Paige again?" Becky asked. Finn nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he began to sob. Becky wrapped Finn in his blanket and hugged him.

"Where's lil' Finn?" Finn raised his head and glanced at the crib.

"'Lexa's givin' 'im a bath," Becky gently rubbed Finn's back some more. "He's alrigh'."

Finn rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Finn took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "H-how come you always know when I'm having a melt down?" Finn turned his head to face Becky and chuckled.

Becky blushed. "I watch you sleep sometimes, just ta make sure yer ok."

Finn laughed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow," Finn shook his head. "I don' know what to say abou' tha'."

Becky chuckled nervously. "It's a bi' creepy, yeah, bu' someone has ta."

Finn laughed and dropped his head. "You sound jus' like Paige."

Becky dropped her head and played with her hands. Finn stared at the patterns of his blanket and smiled to himself.

"Do I remind you of her?" Becky asked in a low tone.

Finn glanced at Becky. "Wha' do ya mean?"

Becky shrugged. "I dunno, you jus' compare me ta her a lo'."

"I do?"

Becky nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Becks, I didn' realize I was..." Finn watched as Becky dropped her head and played with her hands again. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, is alrigh', Finn," Becky flashed Finn a sad smile with sad eyes. "I understand."

Finn could tell Becky was lying about her feelings, but he didn't know what to tell her. He was still devastated about Paige's passing and didn't think he'd fully get over it. It wasn't right that Finn kept putting her through this, but she technically didn't have to stay; Finn Jr. wasn't her responsibility.

"Beck..." Finn was cut off by a sudden and aggressive kiss from Becky. Finn tried pulling back but Becky wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Finn felt himself lean in to Becky's kiss and tangle his fingers in her hair.

 _"Finn... How could you?"_

Finn's eyes shot open.

 _"How could you do this to me?"_

Finn quickly pulled away from Becky, making Becky furrow her eyebrows and tilt her head. "What's wrong?" Becky said.

"I-I..." Finn shook his head.

 _"You betray me?"_

"No, what the fuck?" Finn muttered. "I didn't betray you."

Becky reached for Finn's hand. "Finn?"

 _"Yes you did!"_

"NO!" Finn screamed, slapping Becky's hand away and making her jump.

"Finn!" Becky jumped out of the bed.

Finn began breathing heavily and shaking.

"Finn?"

Finn shook his head and glanced up at Becky. "I... I jus' can'..."

Becky dropped her head. "I'm sorry." She turned and left the room.

Finn glanced up and watched as the flurry of orange hair left him. "Beck?" Finn muttered and dropped his head in his hands.

Alexa appeared in the doorway with Little Finn wrapped in a panda towel. "What happened?" She asked.

Finn shook his head. "I... I don't know, Lex."

Alexa shuffled into the room and sat beside Finn. "Something happen with Becky?"

Finn nodded his head. "I..." Finn sighed. "I kissed her..."

Alexa chuckled. "It's about time; you two are so cute."

Finn shook his head. "But I can'... I keep hearin' Paige's voice."

"What?"

"I have nightmares and I hear Paige's voice... but it happens when I'm awake too."

Alexa raised her eyebrows. "Oh..."

Finn chuckled slightly. "Yeah."

"You're still in love with Paige, aren't you?"

Finn rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"But you have feelings for Becky, don't you?"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Alexa." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Well, fuck you dude." Alexa handed Finn his son. "I was gonna help you through it, but fuck off."

Finn watched Alexa run from his room. Shortly after, Bayley appeared in Finn's doorway, shaking her head in disapproval.

Finn glanced up. "Hey, Bayley."

"F-f-f-fuck Becky already." Bayley said, trying to stand herself while leaning on her cane. "Paige is gone, if y-y-y-you need someone to tal-talk to, Bayley is here."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Ya make it seem so easy..." Finn sighed. "How are you so optimistic?"

Bayley smiled a wheezed slightly. "My f-f-f-fiancee is soooo hot." Bayley limped away, leaving Finn to chuckle to himself.

Finn sighed and gazed down at his son. "What do you think?" He said with a smile.

"Forgo' ma phone." Becky shuffled into the room, but before leaving Finn pulled her onto the bed. "Wha' are ya doin'?"

Finn silenced Becky with another kiss, making Becky giggle when he released it.

"Quick change of heart, eh boyo?"

Finn nodded his head. "I need you in my life, Becky." He nodded his head at little Finn. "So does he."

Becky smiled at Little Finn. "He is pretty cute; ya migh' have some competition there."

Finn chuckled and kissed Becky again.

 _"Finn..."_

Finn's head snapped in the direction of the voice; He nearly fainted when he saw the ghostly silhouette of Paige in his doorway.

 _"Why?"_

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, Paige was gone.

"You alrigh'?" Becky asked.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah... I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3: Omelettes and Ghosts

Excitement and anticipation filled the mind of AJ Styles; Light brown eyes nervously scanned the front entrance of Big Dave's dinner. Today was his first day of his first job... Well, first _legal_ job anyway. AJ quickly reached for the front door and slipped inside; he took am moment to look around the empty diner: Chairs were still stacked on top of the tables, steam wasn't spilling out of the small window of the kitchen, and no one was harassing Eva Marie for wearing a short skirt. This was all new to AJ.

"Now I thought I told you damn Haitians to leave me- Oh, it's just you." HBK suddenly rounded the corner and aimed a broom at AJ. Upon realizing it was him, HBK lowered the broom. "Heya kid, you're the new guy right?"

AJ nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm AJ. What's your beef with the Haitians?"

HBK smirked. "Ah, just a group of kids; come in here to get free candy. I always say the same thing to get them to laugh, ya know?" He slapped AJ on the back and flashed him a crooked grin. "But they're harmless, oldest has to be seven or eight."

"That's strangely nice." AJ said with a chuckle.

HBK tilted his head and walked towards the front counter. "Yeah, well, it's the least I could do..." He paused in front of the cash register. "I shot their father last year."

AJ's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'. They live next door to me; You shoulda seen the look on your face." HBK laughed slightly. "Anyway, the first thing you do when you open is to make sure the register has the same amount of money in it as when it was counted last night, understand?" HBK handed AJ a slip of paper. "How much money was left in the register?"

AJ read the piece of paper. "Thirty seven dollars."

HBK hit a few buttons on the screen, making the drawer pop open. "Oh no!" HBK let out an exaggerated gasp and threw his hands up in the air. "The money is gone! Whatever will we do?" HBK flailed his hands above his head, making AJ laugh. "Now obviously I already counted the cash and the till is in the back office. But you see my point? Always count the cash as the first thing you do in the morning."

AJ nodded his head. "Ok, seems simple enough."

"It is really simple," HBK nodded his head. "I make it seem like a big deal, but that's just cuz I'm old." He slammed the register shut and motioned to AJ to follow him into the kitchen. "Now after counting the till, you take the tray and bring it into the office to add more money to it. You take how much was left, write that down in the record book, then add the difference into the till so you have a minimum of one hundred dollars." HBK suddenly stopped walking and raised a hand. "How much?"

"One hundred dollars."

"Atta boy," HBK turned to face AJ. "Usually keep the kinds of bills diverse; Couple twenties, tens, fives, singles, just keep it even." HBK motioned at the kitchen. "Now, this place opens at seven for breakfast. Do you know the first thing we need to do in here before then?"

"Turn on the grills?"

"Actually, turn on the lights, but you're learning."

AJ chuckled.

"After the lights are on, then we turn on the grill," HBK shuffled over to the large grill against the wall. "Very simple," HBK flipped a few switches. "This turns on the grill, this knob controls the temperature; the grill stays at four hundred degrees... How hot?"

"Four hundred degrees." AJ said with a laugh.

"Correct. The fryers don't get turned on until eleven, they take a while to heat up so that's why we start them an hour early. Do you know how to make an omelette?"

AJ shook his head.

HBK shook his head and sighed. "You are gonna learn today."

* * *

There wasn't a sweeter feeling in the world to Finn; His fingers were entangled in the bright orange hair of his high school girlfriend as her tongue explored the inside of his cheeks. Luckily, Finn Jr. was still asleep and hadn't woken up to the sound of Becky pouncing his father. Finn laid pinned to the bed by Becky, not that he was putting up much of a fight anyway.

"I love this," Finn gasped between kisses. "Is jus' like high school all over again."

Becky chuckled. "'Cep' I'm no' sneakin' in tru ta window and is no' yer mum's house." Becky smiled down at Finn.

"You can climb through ta window nex' time." Finn said with a chuckle.

Becky stopped kissing Finn and flashed him a devilish grin. "I'd rather do sometin' else." She let out a quiet giggle as she snaked her way towards Finn's pants. Becky gently tugged on Finn's waistband, but before the situation could escalate, Finn Jr. started to cry.

Becky burst out laughing. "Cocked blocked by yer own son?" She rolled out of bed and moved towards the crib.

Finn smiled. "He's jealous."

Becky lifted little Finn from his crib. "Nah, he's jus' hungry." Becky held Finn Jr. up to her face. "Are ya hungry, lil' Finn?"

Finn Jr. smiled and giggled at Becky.

Becky held Finn Jr. over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go fix 'im a bottle."

"Thanks, baby." Finn sat up and readjusted his t-shirt.

 _"You used to call me baby."_

Finn's head snapped in the direction of Paige's voice and found her ghostly silhouette in the doorway again. "What do you want?" Finn shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

 _"I want you to keep your promise to me, Finn."_

"What are ya talking about?" Finn gave Paige a pleading look.

 _"You told me you would love me forever, Finn." The silhouette tilted her head. "I thought you were serious?"_

Finn dropped his head in his hands. "I do! I do love you!"

"You do?" Finn looked up to find Becky standing in his doorway with Finn Jr. Becky hurried over to Finn and kissed him. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Finn sighed and fell back on the bed.

Becky laid Finn Jr. back in his crib. "Is everytin' ok, Finn?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I'm freaking out again."

Becky laid beside Finn and gently placed a hand on his face. "Jesus, Finn, yer burnin' up." Becky wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"I jus'..." Finn rubbed his eyes. "I keep havin' nigh'mares and somtimes... They don' go away when I wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"I have nigh'mares abou' Paige and..."

"Yer still sad over Paige?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah, Beck."

"But..." Becky rolled onto Finn's chest and gazed into his eyes. "Ya only knew her for like a week... You've known me since high school."

Finn wrapped his arms around Becky and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm not sayin' I don' love ya, Becky. Because I do, so much."

Becky tugged on Finn's shirt. "I love ya too. I jus' hae bein' compared to Paige."

"You are notin' like Paige." Finn kissed her on the top of her head again. "She doesn' compare to ya."

Becky giggled. "How?"

Finn chuckled. "Well, your more beautiful."

 _"You fucker."_

Finn glanced at the doorway again; He squeezed his eyes shut and tried ignoring Paige.

"You are smarter, you take care of lil' Finn better than she could."

 _"I never had the chance to you fucking prick!"_

"Yer hair dye is a bigger turn on than hers."

 _"You son of a bitch."_

"Oh wha'ever." Becky giggled and kissed Finn.

"I'm serious." Finn rubbed Becky's back.

 _"I hope you're real happy."_

"I'm so happy with you, Becky." Finn whispered.

Becky giggled and kissed Finn's cheek. "I'm so happy with ya, too." Becky snaked her way back down towards Finn's waistband. "Keep talkin'."

 _"Stop talking."_

"Yer so beautiful, yer so good with lil Finn, ya make us both smile all the time." Finn chuckled when Becky pulled down his boxers.

 _"I hope she fucking chokes."_

Finn glanced at Paige. "Please stop talking."

Becky scoffed. "Jeez, alrigh'."

Finn smiled at Becky and rolled his eyes. "I love you."

Becky smiled. "I love you too." Becky let out a quiet chuckle when Finn Jr. started to fuss again.

"I'm never getting laid again." Finn threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, shut up." Becky said with a laugh and scooped up lil' Finn.

* * *

"Alright let's recap," HBK slapped AJ on his back. "Where do we keep the fries?"

"The freezer in the back next to the burgers." AJ pointed at the freezer.

"What about the milk?"

"Fridge next to the prep counter."

"Eggs?"

"Same place."

"Curly fries?"

"Freezer."

"Burgers?"

"Cooler next to the grill."

"Spatulas?"

"Trick question: We don't store them we keep them hung next to the grill."

"Alright, good job, kid. I think you're ready for open."

"Great, when's open?"

"In an hour."

"Ah."

HBK nodded his head. "Yeah, kinds thought you'd come in an hour before open, not three."

"Why are you here so early?"

HBK shrugged. "I dunno, I got nothin' better to do all day so..." HBK glanced out the kitchen window. "Ah, those Haitian kids are here," HBK nodded his head at AJ. "Know where the candy is?"

"Under the register next to the extra receipt paper." AJ said with a grin.

"Haha, I could say I'm almost proud." HBK nodded his head and slipped into the office.

AJ left the kitchen and found the candy. "You kids want some candy?" He called.

"Where's Mr. HBK?" One of the kids asked when they approached the counter.

"He's in the office, I'm AJ."

The kids took their candy and quickly left the restaurant. AJ walked back into the kitchen. "Is there anything else I need to know?" AJ found HBK with his head in his hands, crying silently. "You alright?"

HBK quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. "Huh, yeah I'm fine kid. Just, allergies."

"In December?"

"Look, I don't make the rules, kid, I just follow them." HBK stood up and slipped past AJ. "Go ahead and practice making a few more Big Chief Omelettes; They sell like hotcakes," HBK paused. "Make a few of those too." He said, before leaving the kitchen.

"What was that about?" AJ wondered. He shook his head and began mixing eggs again.


	4. Chapter 4: Flash Cards

"Read the first line." Alexa sat beside Bayley at the dinning room table, reading off of flash cards Bayley's speech therapist had given them.

"Th-th-th-the fox found the r-r-r-rabbit." Bayley furrowed her eyebrows at the card. "I hate this."

"Yeah, but you need to do it." Alexa placed another card in front of Bayley. "Read this one."

"Sandcastles." Bayley smiled and wheezed. "I s-s-s-said it without st-st-st-st-st-st..." Bayley groaned in frustration.

Alexa wrapped Bayley in a gentle hug. "You're doing so good, baby. I'm so proud of you." Alexa planted a soft kiss to Bayley's forehead.

"C-c-can I be done n-now?" Bayley stuck out her bottom lip.

"Couple more."

"No more."

"Bayley, you need to do this."

Bayley slowly shook her head. "I don't wa-wanna." She reached for her cane but Alexa quickly swiped it from her.

"Bi-bitch." Bayley glared at Alexa, making Alexa burst out laughing.

"You've never called me a bitch before."

"Bitch."

Alexa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, babe," Alexa laid another card down.

Bayley narrowed her eyes at the card. "Wa-wa-water..."

"Doin' good."

"Mel-mel-mel-mel," Bayley groaned in frustration. "I c-c-c-can't do it."

Alexa tilted her head at Bayley. "How about we keep going," Alexa shuffled the cards. "And for every word you say without stuttering," Alexa bit her lip. "I "accidentally" lose a piece of clothing.

Bayley's face suddenly lit up; Her eyes went wide as she looked at Alexa. "Ok."

Alexa giggled at Bayley's shocked expression as she laid down another card.

"Cat." Bayley quickly glanced back at Alexa.

Alexa giggled and pulled off her sweatshirt. "Ok, next one." Alexa laid another card in front of Bayley.

"Milk." Bayley quickly looked back at Alexa.

"Ok," Alexa shuffled the deck again. "Gotta stop giving you the easy ones." Alexa slid off her t-shirt and laid another card in front of Bayley.

Bayley didn't look at the card, she was still fixated on Alexa. "Ar-ar-ar-are you col-col-col-cold?" She began wheezing when Alexa looked down at her tank top.

"I guess so." Alexa chuckled. "Maybe I wouldn't be if you stopped cheating."

"Queen." Bayley snapped her head back in Alexa's direction.

"What the fuck?" Alexa shook her head and pulled off her tank top.

Bayley smiled and wheezed. "Boobies," She reached over and placed a hand on Alexa's bare chest. "My boobies."

Alexa laughed at Bayley. "Ok, focus now." She laid down another card.

"Watermelon." Bayley said flawlessly.

Alexa furrowed her brow. "What?"

Bayley glanced back at the card. "Watermelon?"

"You couldn't read that a minute ago, what changed?"

Bayley blushed as her eyes went back to Alexa's bare chest. "Boobies."

"You can talk better when I'm topless?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders.

Alexa searched through the deck and laid another card in front of Bayley.

Bayley shook her head. "You fo-fo-forgot to take someth-thing off."

Alexa rolled her eyes and groaned. She quickly stood up and dropped her sweatpants before sitting back down. "Happy?"

Bayley smiled and nodded her head and glanced at the card. "The prince paid a visit to the queen yesterday."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "How in the hell?"

Bayley smiled and looked back at Alexa. "L-lose the pan-pant-panties."

Alexa quickly pounced on Bayley. "How are you talking so good?"

Bayley furrowed her brow. "I don't know."

Alexa wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck and kissed her passionately. "I'm so proud of you."

"Did-did-did I do ok?"

"You did amazing." Alexa hugged Bayley tightly. "You did awesome."

"Whoa." Alexa and Bayley turned their heads to find Becky standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Wha did I jus' walk in on?"

Alexa smiled brightly. "Bayley's getting better!"

"Yeah, I could hear her," Becky gestured at Alexa. "Bu' wha' abou' ta naked lap dance?"

Alexa glanced down at her half naked body. "Oh, that." Alexa hopped off of Bayley and blushed. "I told her if she read a word without stuttering I would..." Alexa dropped her head. "Take off my clothes."

Becky nodded her head. "Grea' incentive." She shook her head and slipped into Finn's room.

Alexa looked back at Bayley, who was fixated on her naked body. "Everything ok, Bayls?"

"P-p-p-please f-f-f-f-f-f-fuck me." Bayley said with pleading eyes.

Alexa burst out laughing and helped Bayle stand and handed her her walking cane. "I dunno about that."

"L-L-L-L-Lexi I swear to God..."

Alexa laughed and led Bayley to their room.


	5. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

"Who's a special boy?" Becky cooed and nuzzled Finn Jr and lifted him into the air, sending the small boy into a fit of giggles. Finn smiled and watched his son laugh and smile at Becky; It warmed his heart to see his son to take a liking to her. Finn, Little Finn, and Becky were sitting in the living room. Becky had the day off and decided to spend the day with the two Finns. Finn smiled and gazed at Becky; She was a natural with Little Finn, and that made him extremely happy.

 _"You used to look at me like that."_ Finn refused to answer the apparition that stood across the room. Living with three roommates and a baby was more than enough, but the ghost of your baby mamma was a whole new level of strange. _"She doesn't like to cuddle as much as I do. Shame."_

"She doesn' live here; she's no' aroun' as much as you were." Finn shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Whas up?" Becky held Little Finn to her chest and curled up closer to Finn.

Finn chuckled and wrapped an arm around Becky. "Notin', I'm good." He glared at Paige, who just smirked and shook her head in return.

 _"She holds Finn weird."_ Paige moved closer to the couch and crouched in front of Becky. _"It looks like she's afraid of holding him."_

"Please stop." Finn muttered.

 _Knock knock_

" _Awww, did you get me chicken wings with extra sauce?"_

Finn groaned and shook his head. "Can ya get ta door please?"

"Wha', are ya legs broken?" Becky let out a devilish giggle and handed Finn his son before getting off the couch.

"Very funny." Finn kissed Little Finn's forehead and chuckled.

 _"Bit harsh, don't ya think?"_ Paige plopped on the couch next to Finn. _"Hey, baby,"_ Paige leaned over and smiled at Little Finn. Little Finn smiled and reached his hands towards Paige. " _Such a big boy."_

"He sees ya too?" Finn whispered, staring down at his son.

"Finn?" Becky entered the room with a strange woman behind her. "Someone's here ta see Lil' Finn."

Finn furrowed his brow at Becky's worried expression.

 _"Hi, mom."_

"Wha'?" Finn snapped his head in Paige's direction.

"There's ma grandbaby!" The strange woman sat on the couch beside Finn, making Paige disappear and reappear behind Finn.

"Gran' baby?" Finn pulled Finn Jr. closer to his chest."

"Oh, my apologies, dear," The woman patted Finn on his shoulder. "I'm Saraya Bevis: Paige's mama."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well hi." He chuckled nervously. "Paige never mentioned ya."

Saraya nodded her head. "Yeah, she doesn' talk to me a whole lot anymore. Before she..." She paused and sighed. "Passed."

"How'd ya fin' ou'?" Finn eased a bit, relaxing his grip on Finn Jr.

"I'm her emergency contact; As soon as I found out I flew out here to meet you..." Saraya pinched Little Finn's cheek. "And ma grandbaby."

Little Finn giggled at Saraya, making Finn and Saraya chuckle.

 _"He was a pain, lemme tell ya."_ Paige leaned over the couch and peered down at Finn Jr.

"But I come with bad news." Saraya sat back and frowned at Finn.

"Wha's wrong?" Finn felt himself grip tighter to his son and lean further away from Saraya.

"I don't think you should be taking care of him," Saraya sighed. "Out of respect for Paige, I think he should come live with his gramma."

Finn chuckled. "'Scuse me? You don' tink I should be takin' care of _my_ son?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Ge' the fuck ou' of my house." Finn's smile quickly faded from his face.

"Excuse you?"

"Did I stutter?"

Saraya's eyes went wide. "How dare you."

"You keep ya distance fer tree mon's an' you expect me ta give up ma son?" Finn glared at Saraya, trying his best to keep his voice calm and not frighten Little Finn.

"He's _my_ baby's baby," Saraya jumped to her feet. "You don't get to decide!"

Finn felt his blood boil. "Ya have ten seconds to ge' ta fuck ou' of here."

"What're you gonna do: Break ma arm?"

"I will." Becky approached Saraya with a look of sheer anger on her face.

"Lil' mermaid gonna hurt me?" Saraya shook her head. "I'll take this ta court; see how much ya like that."

"No one's gonna take ya serious." Becky hissed. "Go now."

Saraya shook her head and headed for the door. "Fuck ya both." She stepped out and slammed the door.

 _"Glad to see you two are getting along."_

Finn shook his head. "If she ever comes back, break her friggin' arm." He glared at Becky. "I'm not jokin'."

Becky shrugged. "Don' worry, ill be ma pleasure."

Finn nodded and motioned for Becky to come to him. Becky bent down an Finn kissed her.

 _"Ugh, not in front of the kid."_

Finn chuckled and leaned his forehead against Becky's. "I love ya, Becky."

Becky smiled. "I love ya too."

* * *

"Ok, easy now, Bayley." Bayley's physical therapist held onto Bayley's arm as she slowly walked up a small set of stairs. Bayley struggled to raise her feet and push herself up to the next step.

"I-I-I-I wanna stop!" Bayley grimaced in pain and stopped trying to ascend.

"Ok, that's ok for now." The therapist helped Bayley step down from the staircase and walked over to the table Alexa was waiting at.

"You did awesome, baby." Alexa wrapped Bayley in a tight hug and kissed her temple.

"I-I-I-I-I-If you s-say so." Bayley dropped her head.

"Ok," the therapist sat across from Bayley and Alexa. "You made great progress today; Last week you couldn't make it up the first step."

Bayley slowly nodded her head. "S-S-S-S-Sometimes I can wa-walk without my c-cane."

"Really? That's amazing." The therapist wrote something on his notepad. "How are the flash cards?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that." Alexa took Bayley's hand in hers. "Is it normal for her to read the cards of she's... Stimulated?"

The therapist furrowed his brow. "If she's... Stimulated?"

"If she's... Happy?"

"Huh?"

"I c-can ta-talk good if sh-she sh-sh-shows me her tits." Bayley blurted, making the trainer scratch his head and Alexa face palm.

"That's a little unusual." The therapist flipped through his notes. "How does this occur?"

Alexa sighed. "I tell her I'll take off some of my clothes if she reads a card without stuttering."

The therapist nodded his head and pulled out a deck of cards. "How about you show me an example?"

"Dude."

"It'll explain things better," The therapist tilted his head at Alexa. "I'm married, too, so..."

"Aww m-man." Bayley said, making Alexa scoff and elbow her.

The therapist laid down a card. "B-b-b-bacon." Bayley said. The therapist nodded at Alexa and laid down another card. Alexa groaned and lifted her shirt to expose her purple bra.

Bayley reached for Alexa's chest.

"Focus, Bayley." The therapist said, making Bayley drop her hand and turn back towards the card.

"Hippopotamus." Bayley read the card aloud.

"Interesting." The therapist wrote a few more notes. "We're all set for today; I'll see you both next week."

Alexa pulled her shirt down and helped Bayley stand up. After a quick drive, they returned home. Alexa pulled off her shirt and tilted her head at Bayley. "Say something."

Bayley closed their bedroom door. "What do you want me to say?"

Alexa's eyes went wide. "Say something else, anything."

"Your purple bra is a huge turn on," Bayley's eyes went wide. "What the heck? How am I..."

"What is happening?" Alexa laughed and hugged Bayley. "This makes no sense, Bayley."

"I know." Bayley whispered. Bayley slid her hands down Alexa's back and squeezed her butt.

"Bayley?"

"Just let it happen."

Alexa giggled and squeezed Bayley tighter.


	6. Chapter 6: I Need Help

"And then my bitch ex-wife took my pizzeria from me and has the nutsack to keep calling it "Enzo's!" Anyway, newbie, what'd you want?""

"I asked you to hand me the rubber gloves."

"Ah, yeah here."

Asking Enzo a question was probably the biggest mistake AJ had made working at Big Dave's so far. He slid on a pair of gloves and began chopping onions.

"Why the hell do you keep bringing her up anyway?" Kevin turned away from the grill and faced Enzo. "You guys broke up three years ago."

"Ey I might be a G but I still gots a heart, right?" Enzo dumped a basket full of fries into a large mixing bowl before salting and mixing them.

"You need to let go," Kevin pointed his spatula at Enzo. "Charlotte and I broke up two months ago and I'm over that shit."

"She was also a stripper, Kev." HBK hauled a box of fries and dropped it on the counter next to AJ.

"That's got nothing to do with it." Kevin faced HBK.

"Uh huh, were you two dating or did you just pay too much for a lap dance?"

Kevin threw some lettuce at HBK making everyone laugh.

"AJ?" Dave entered the kitchen from his office. "I need to talk to you in my office."

AJ laid down the knife and pulled off his gloves. "Being fired already? Shit."

Dave chuckled. "We'll see, kid." He entered his office and shut the door.

AJ furrowed his brow and glanced at HBK. "He's not serious right?"

HBK shrugged his shoulders. "You're definitely fired."

"What?"

"Great job, dumbass." Kevin said.

"Later, G." Enzo said, laying a few orders in the window to the kitchen.

AJ shuffled into Dave's office and shut the door. "What's up, Boss?"

Dave shook his head. "Sit down, AJ, we need to talk."

* * *

Becky and Finn were sitting side by side on the couch; Finn Jr. laid on a blanket on the floor in front of them, kicking his feet and waving his stuffed teddy bear in the air. Finn had his fingers curled with Becky's; He was still worried about Saraya stopping by the other day and threatening to take his son from him. Becky had tried her best to distract him by doing... Stuff. But it proved almost useless.

"He's growin' so quick, baby." Becky cooed.

Finn chuckled. "'E'll be walkin' in a few days at this rate."

"He's such a cutie," Becky laid her head against Finn's shoulder. "He's jus' like his daddy."

Finn frowned and nodded his head. "He's abou' ta lose his daddy, jus' like his daddy."

Becky sighed. "Stop thinkin' tha' way, Finn."

"Is ta truth, Becky; She's gonna come back and take lil' Finn."

 _"Maybe if you weren't such a douche she'd make a compromise."_

Finn glared at Paige, making her chuckle.

"She's no' gonna take lil' Finn," Becky kissed Finn on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "No one's gonna take her wor' ova yers."

 _"I dunno, babe, I think they might side with her once they see you're a dirty cripple."_

"Ungra'full bitch." Finn threw a punch at Paige but his hand went right through her; He fell off the couch and landed next to Little Finn.

"Finn!" Becky jumped off the couch and knelt beside Finn. Finn Jr. turned his head and began giggling at his dad's pained expression.

 _"You missed!"_

Finn covered his eyes with his hands when he started crying. "Jus' leave me down here."

"Whas gotten inta ya?" Becky furrowed her eyebrows.

"She's always drivin' me crazy; She won' leave me alone!"

"Who?"

"Paige! She's in ma fuckin' 'ead! I can' take it anymore!"

Becky rested her head on Finn's chest; Finn continued to cry while Paige glared down at him.

 _"Maybe you should've let that prick beat me and this whole problem would've been avoided."_

"Please don' leave me, Becky, please."

Becky shifted herself to look Finn in the eye. "I'm no' leavin'. Wha' makes ya tink I'd leave ya?"

"Jus' this ting wit Paige; I jus' can' ge' her ou' of my head."

"Finn, is gon' be ok." Becky leaned in and kissed Finn on his forehead. "I'm here, Lexi, AJ, Bayley, and Lil' Finn are here, too."

Finn held Becky close to his chest. "God, dammi' I need hel'."

"Maybe ya do. Bu' don' ever forge' I'm here until the end: Happy or no'."

Finn took a deep breath. "I love ya so much."

Becky stared worryingly at Finn Jr., who was still watching his dad curiously.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Forget

"What's the problem?" AJ asked.

Dave was writing something into a small notebook. "Two things: First thing: What the fuck did you do to Del Rio?"

"What the hell? I thought you said you don't judge people based on their past?" AJ ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say you're fired, AJ. I just need the whole story."

"You've seen the news: I killed Del Rio and Mysterio. I robbed a few banks."

"Why aren't you in jail?"

"Detective Cassidy owes me cause I took down the Bullet Club."

Dave stared blankly at AJ. "That was you?"

AJ nodded his head.

Dave sat back in his chair and chuckled. "I was talkin' to some of my old runnin' buddies and we'd bet on who was behind it all. The cartel going down, the Bullet Club gettin' sacked; Once they find out it was my godamn prep guy, they're gonna flip the fuck out."

AJ shook his head. "I don't need people talking about it."

"It's being talked about; Do you know what they call you?"

AJ shook his head.

"They call you "The Phenomenal One." You took down two of the biggest gangs this side of the Mississippi River: You're known worldwide."

AJ slumped into his chair. "Great. Just what I needed."

"I wouldn't worry about it though. Nobody knows it was you specifically. People are saying it was a rogue cartel member."

AJ sighed. "If you say so."

"Secondly, I'm worried about Shawn; Have you noticed anything?"

"Shawn?"

"Sorry, HBK."

AJ nodded his head. "He was crying in here earlier; When I asked him why he blamed it on allergies."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "In December?"

"That's what I said."

Dave nodded his head. "Keep an eye on him, alright? Don't bother him about this just... Look after him."

"Understood." AJ stood up and shook Dave's hand and left the office.

"Well, ya didn't get fired." HBK approached AJ and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, Dave need my social security number and some other shit." AJ lied and and nodded his head.

"What is it?" HBK asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, try harder next time." AJ said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _"Do you know how sad it is that you need to sit in a chair to take a shower?"_ Paige's apparition was taunting Finn while he was in the shower; Finn used a plastic chair to sit in while he cleaned himself.

"I tink it's pretty sad tha' ya won' jus' leave me alone." Finn glared at the ghost that knelt in front of him.

 _Paige chuckled._ _"I'm in your head, cripple, it's not my fault I can't go away! You feel so guilty you just can't forget me."_

"I can' forge' ya cause ya never leave; And bullshite, Lil' Finn can see ya too."

 _Paige smirked. "Tsk tsk, when will you learn? I'm not going anywhere. Not while that whore raises my baby."_

"She's no' a whore; She's a better mother than you could've ever been."

 _"Then why do you still dream about me? Why do you still think about the "fun" we used to have?"_

Finn shook his head. "I fuckin' loved ya."

 _"And I didn't love you back," Paige placed her face between Finn's legs. "But ya still think about me."_

"Wha' are ya doin'?" Finn leaned his head back and groaned when Paige slid her mouth over Finn's Lil' Finn. And I don't mean his son. "How-how the hell are you doing that?"

 _Paige didn't respond, she just continued on; Bobbing her head and sucking gently every know and again._

The shower curtain slid open. "You ok, there?"

Finn yelled in surprise. "Jesus Christ, Becky."

Becky slapped Finn on the back of his head. "Don' take the Lord's name in vain, laddie."

Finn shook his head and sighed.

"I was checkin' on ya cause I hear' ya talkin' to yaself," Becky glanced at Finn's erect penis and giggled. "Ah, nevermin', you was jus' helpin' yaself."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I wasn' jackin' off, Beck. I was thinkin' outlou' abou' differen'... Shite."

Becky nodded her head and knelt beside the bathtub. "No, I understan'. It's been a rough few days."

"I honestly don' know when Saraya will be back bu' I'm terrified for when she does."

"Me too, Finn."

Finn scratched his beard. "You don' tink she'll really try ta take Finn away?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, we'll jus' have to wait fer ta bes'."

Finn nodded his head. "Could ya shu' ta curtain? It's gettin' cold in here."

"Doesn' look like it." Becky pointed at Finn's still erect penis.

Finn tilted his head. "Where's ta baby?"

"Sleepin'."

Finn smirked. "Care ta join me?"

Becky jumped to her feet and scoffed. "Finn Balor, how dare ya assume I woul' join you in this sinful activity," Becky peeled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. "I woul' never have intercourse ou' of wedlock." Bekcy dropped her shorts and joined Finn in the shower.

"'Cept when ya got me on my back and tryin' to pull off my pants?"

"I never actually got ta do tha'." Becky dropped to her knees and eagerly slid Finn's penis into her mouth.

"Oh, shite." Finn chuckled and tugged gently on Becky's hair.

Becky stood up and straddled Finn, easing slowly on his penis. "Firs' time fer everyting, righ'?"

* * *

"Lexi! I n-n-n-need you! Lexi!" Bayley was sprawled across her and Alexa's bed.

"Babe, I'm right here." Alexa set her phone on the bedside table; She was laying next to Bayley and had been for the past two hours.

"Can you hand m-m-m-me the remote?"

Alexa glanced at the remote resting on Bayley's chest. "Are you joking?"

Bayley shook her head.

Alexa groaned and took the remote off of Bayley's stomach and gave it to her. "Happy?"

Bayley smiled and nodded her head.

"Such a little kid." Alexa chuckled.

"Lexi!"

Alexa laughed. "What?"

"Let's bang!"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "No, you need to rest; You have physical therapy tomorrow."

Bayley groaned. "But I w-w-w-w-want to!"

"We can't have sex all the time; It's not as special if we do it all the time."

"Kinda like smut in a fanfiction story?"

Alexa tilted her head. "What?"

"Too m-m-m-much smut, and it b-b-b-becomes stale after awhile."

"Are you high?"

Bayley nodded her head. "You m-m-m-make me t-take painki-killers and it ma-makes me break the fourth wall."

Alexa shook her head and laughed. "I love you, baby.

"I l-l-l-l-love you too. But we need to b-be serious now."

Alexa furrowed her brow.

"W-when's the wedding?" Bayley gazed at Alexa with a look of concern on her face.

"Ours?"

Bayley nodded her head.

Alexa sighed. "We can't have the wedding yet; You're not better."

"Hey, I c-can t-talk sometimes. And I don-don't need my ca-cane unless I'm g-g-g-g-getting out of bed."

"Baby, now is just not a good time."

"What the fuck ever," Bayley crossed her arms and faced away from Alexa.

"Why are you swearing? What are you mad about?"

"You d-d-d-don't w-wanna g-get married." By the tone in Bayley's voice, it was clear she was crying.

"Baby, that's not true."

"Th-then we sh-sh-should pick a date already."

"Not until you're better."

Bayley grumbled under her breath. "You'd rather m-marry AJ L-Lee anyway."

Alexa gasped. "What did you just say?" She felt her heart drop as her eyes filled with tears.

Bayley rolled back over to face Alexa. "J-just because I-I'm happy to ha-have you b-back doesn't m-mean I've for-forgiven you."

Alexa dropped her head into her hands and fell onto her back. "I'm sorry, Bayley. I'm so sorry."

Bayley rolled to face away from Alexa again, not saying anything. Alexa tried reaching for Bayley, but stopped herself and continued to sob.


	8. Chapter 8: Not So Merry Christmas

"Guys, let's go! I ain't bein' late for church again this year." AJ anxiously waited in his Sunday best in the living room. It was Christmas Eve; Ever since the group of friends moved in together, AJ suggested they all attend church on Christmas Eve and Easter at least. AJ wasn't a devoted Christian, his history of grand theft, womanizing, drinking, and murder sorta proved that, but AJ still believed all his sins could be forgiven if he'd confess them.

Finn, Becky, and Little Finn entered the living room; Becky was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket, Finn in a shirt and tie like AJ, and Little Finn was dressed in a pair of baby dress pants, blue sweater, and Santa hat.

AJ caught sight of Little Finn and laughed. "I love that hat on Finn."

Becky smiled and kissed Little Finn on the top of his head. "He's a lil' miracle, this one. We go' a lo' ta than' tis year."

Finn nodded his head. "Me too; We gotta ge' there early cause I missed las' year."

"That's cause Alexa and Bayley took too long getting ready," AJ turned himself towards Alexa and Bayley's room. "Bayley! Alexa!"

Alexa flung open her bedroom door; Alexa stormed into the living room with a furious Bayley hot on her heels.

"Just stop talking about it!" Alexa covered her eyes to try stopping herself from crying.

"Y-y-you are s-such a j-j-jerk!" Bayley balanced herself on her cane and the living room wall. "Y-you used the r-r-rest of my make-makeup!"

"Since when the fuck do you wear makeup?"

"S-since my f-f-f-fiance f-f-fucked-"

"Stop talking about AJ Lee!"

"St-stop fu-fucking her!"

"I haven't seen her since I left rehab!"

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Sh-sh-sh-she was w-with y-you there? A-are you j-joking?"

"Guys!" AJ screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone jump; He took a deep breath and straightened his tie. "We are going to be late, _again_ , if we don't leave now."

"I'm ready." Alexa said.

Bayley nodded her head.

"Great; Since I don't need you two killing each other on the way, Bayley can ride with me and Eva. Alexa can drive Finn, Becky, and Finn jr."

"Ready?" Becky cooed at Little Finn, who gazed up at her, giggled, and clapped his hands against her cheeks.

Finn, Becky, and Little Finn left the apartment. Alexa walked up to Bayley and outstretched her arms, offering a hug. Bayley dropped her head and looked away from Alexa. Alexa sighed and followed Finn and Becky.

Eva walked into the apartment. "Hey, everyone ready?"

Bayley didn't say anything a hobbled past Eva. Eva furrowed her brow and glanced at AJ.

"Don't ask." AJ said with a heavy sigh and left the apartment.

* * *

AJ sat behind the Christmas Eve traffic in his beloved SUV; Bayley was seated in the passenger seat, nervously playing with her walking cane. While Eva sat in one of the middle row seats behind AJ's.

"Come on!" AJ growled at the traffic and beeped his horn. "I've been going to this same church since I was six; I'm not changing my mind now."

"Ever since we were kids," Eva smiled. "All of us traveled over an hour just to see Reverend D-Von."

"He's gonna be pissed when we're late again."

Eva chuckled and rubbed AJ's shoulder, making him ease back into his seat and sigh.

"What's the deal with you and Alexa?" Eva asked Bayley.

Bayley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sh-she's a j-jerk."

"I know that," AJ said. "But why is she a jerk?"

Bayley sighed. "Sh-she doesn't w-want t-to get married."

AJ turned his head to face Bayley. "What? I thought she promised to after you woke up."

"Th-that's what I th-thought too; B-but sh-she doesn't w-want to until I g-get better."

AJ shrugged. "So what's the problem? Can't you wait till you get better?"

"Bu-but wh-what if I-I don't? W-what if I d-don't get b-b-b-better?"

"Bayley, you shouldn't think like that." Eva reached over from her seat and patted Bayley's shoulder.

Bayley dropped her head. "Sh-she doesn't l-love me anymore."

"You know that's not true." AJ said. "Alexa loves you more than you could understand."

"Sh-she doesn't c-cuddle anymore; Sh-she just l-lies there and p-plays g-g-games on her phone. We d-don't h-have s-s-s-sex anymore either."

"But she does that naked therapy; Eva was telling me about it."

Bayley shrugged. "Th-that's just s-so I c-can g-get better, s-so sh-she c-can ch-cheat on me and n-not feel guilty."

AJ slumped his head against the steering wheel. "Jesus Christ." He muttered.

* * *

"For fuck's sake!" Alexa screamed through the windshield of her car at the traffic jam.

"Yer freakin' ou' ta baby." Becky hissed from the backseat next to Finn Jr.

Finn, who was in the passenger seat, turned around and stuck his tongue out at Little Finn. Little Finn giggled and clapped his hands together at the sight of his father's silliness.

Finn turned back around in his seat. "So," Finn turned his head towards Alexa. "Do-"

"No." Alexa snapped. "I'm not talking about Bayley."

"Fine."

Alexa drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. "I just think it's funny how she seems to not understand that I don't think it's a good idea to get married until her speaking gets back to normal if not just a smidge better but then keeps bringing up AJ Lee and just assumes I can't be pissed about it and oh my God did somebody die," Alexa laid on the horn. "Fucking move! I don't want her to walk down the isle and fall because of her accident, which she blames me for!"

"Has she said tha'?"

"No, but the way she talks it seems pretty obvious."

"Well," Becky scooped Little Finn's teddy bear from the floor and handed it back to him. "Can' ya two jus' talk it ou'?"

"No, because she can't go five seconds without bringing up how shitty I am!" Alexa slapped the dashboard and burst into tears. "She hates me; The only girl I've ever loved fucking hates me."

"She doesn' hate ya." Finn said.

"Then what would you call it?"

"She's still... Venting."

"It happened a year ago!"

"Which is probally why she's freakin' ou' righ' now. Now bot of ya have a reason ta hate Christmas."

Alexa groaned and slumped her head against the steering wheel.

* * *

The group of friends hurried into the church but was surprised to find it empty.

"AJ, good to see you, son." Reverend D-Von Dudley was pacing the pews of the church corridor, collecting bibles.

AJ groaned. "Don't tell me we're late for Christmas service."

Rev. D-Von smiled. "Yes, but you're early for tomorrow morning."

AJ threw his head back and sighed. "Every. Freakin'. Year."

"Not to worry, AJ," Rev. D-Von approached the group. "You are all welcome to stay, just be sure to watch out for Spike; He's cleaning the carpets and gets rather infuriated if people walk on them."

AJ shrugged. "Is it too late for confession?"

Rev. D-Von shook his head. "Of course not; Follow me."

AJ followed Rev. D-Von to the confession booth.

"Yer all doin' confession." Becky turned towards the others. Everyone, except Finn, groaned.

Little Finn babbled and shook his fist at the others.

"Wha' he said." Becky said with a giggle.

* * *

"Ah, jeez, Reverend, where do I begin?" AJ leaned his head against the interior of the confession booth and shook his head.

"Well you haven't done confession since you were sixteen," Rev. D-Von chuckled. "You came here in tears because you had intercourse with Eva Marie."

"Has it been that long?"

"Indeed."

AJ sighed. "Everything's between you, me, and the Big Guy right?"

"Yes, son."

"Have you seen the news in the last few months?"

"The hurricanes or the FBI investigations?"

"FBI investigations."

"Yes, the Bullet Club and Del Rio Cartel were both dismantled a little while ago and the FBI is investigating. Why do you ask?"

AJ sighed. "What would happen with me if I knew the truth about all that?"

"With God or the federal government?"

"Both, I guess."

"Prison, most likely. As for God: Pray for forgiveness AJ. A lot of people are dead, you know."

"I only killed two, directly."

Rev. D-Von sighed. "Did you murder Alberto Del Rio and Rey Mysterio?"

AJ glanced at Rev. D-Von through the center divider. "Yes, Reverend."

"I'm not allowed to pick sides, AJ." Rev. D-Von paused. "But I'm glad somebody put an end to their reign of terror. The Bullet Club too."

AJ chuckled. "Thank you, Reverend."

"Everything else ok?"

"Yeah; Finally got the Eva situation figured out."

"How so?"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Rev. D-Von laughed. "If your mama could see you now."

"She'd beat me like a drum."

"That is true."

AJ stood up. "Thanks for letting me confess, Reverend."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Eva Marie," Rev. D-Von repeated. "Never thought I'd see you in a confession booth."

"I haven't exactly been a... Good Christian."

"No one is a good Christian, the Lord understands shades of grey."

"I lost my virginity at sixteen, stole money from the fundraiser at school, I swear a lot, me and AJ aren't married but we bang a lot."

"Proper words, please."

"Sorry. We fuck a lot."

Rev. D-Von sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"And I bring the lords name in vain whenever I orgasm."

"A lot of people do that, Eva."

"What do I do?"

"Pray for forgiveness."

"Ok."

Rev. D-Von narrowed his eyes at Eva. "Is there something else to get off your chest?"

Eva hesitated at first. "Do bastard children go to hell?"

"You're pregnant?"

"No, no, I just..." Eva cleared her throat. "I'm not a hundred percent sure if I am or not."

Rev. D-Von nodded his head. "It is AJ's, correct?"

"Of course."

"Just making sure."

"Should I just pray, either way?"

"That is a helpful exercise."

Eva nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you, D-Von."

"Reverend."

Eva chuckled nervously. "Right."

* * *

"S-so God c-can hear m-me in here?" Bayley nervously glanced around the inside of the confession booth.

"Yes." Rev. D-Von said.

"W-will h-he be mad at me?"

"God loves everyone, Bayley; He forgives everyone."

"E-everyone?"

"Yes."

"E-even m-my mom and d-dad?"

"Yes."

Bayley nodded her head and relaxed into her seat. "I c-can't t-talk r-r-real good right n-now."

"What happened?"

"C-car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I w-was getting m-my L-Lexi s-some cranberry juice b-because sh-she was c-com-coming home from r-re-rehab."

"Lexi Bliss?"

Bayley nodded her head.

"I can't see you, Bayley."

"Yes, L-Lexi B-B-B-Bliss."

"You two are a couple?"

"Engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Th-thank you. B-buy I d-don't th-think sh-she w-wants t-to g-get ma-married anymore."

"How come?"

Bayley dropped her head. "I'm broken."

Rev. D-Von shook his head. "You're not broken, the good Lord is just testing you and Alexa's relationship."

"R-really?"

"Of course; He does things like that all the time."

Bayley smiled and stood up. "Th-thank you; T-tell God I s-said hi."

* * *

"You comin' to the poker game on Tuesday?"

Rev. D-Von furrowed his eyebrows and gazed through the center divider. "Dean? What are you doing?"

"Breaking the ice before I tell you all the terrible shit I did this week."

Rev. D-Von sighed. "Language, Dean."

"Fuck, sorry."

"Dean."

"What? Are you coming to the game?"

"Bet your sweet ass I'm coming."

"Language, Reverend."

* * *

Alexa played nervously with her hair. "Hi, Reverend."

"Alexa Bliss, I haven't seen you since you came to me and confessed your homosexuality."

Alexa chuckled nervously. "A lot has happened since then."

"I hear you and Miss Bayley are engaged; Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What's on your mind?"

"I cheated on Bayley so many times last year." Alexa dropped her head into her hands.

"Adultery is a serious trust breaker."

"I know; But it was cause of the drinking."

"Are you still drinking."

"I went to rehab and I'm clean now; I still go to AA every now and again just to remind myself to stay strong but..." Alexa began to tear up.

"But?"

"Bayley hates me because I don't want to get married and because of the cheating."

"Why don't you want to get married?"

"Because I'm afraid she'll hurt herself."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes."

"It takes time, my child. Just need to be patient."

Alexa stood up. "Thanks, Reverend."

* * *

"Tá béim mhór agam ar gach rud anois."

"English, Becky, I still haven't finished that English to Gaelic dictionary you gave me last Christmas."

"Sorry, father."

"Reverend."

"Righ'."

* * *

"How's your son, Finn?"

"He's doin' fine. Missus his mum though."

"I bet."

"I didn' move on too quickly did I?"

"Three months isn't a lot of time."

"I was in love with Paige, but I barely knew her."

"Knew her well enough to have a child."

Finn chuckled. "Tha's true."

"But Rebecca is a sweet girl. She's definitely meant to be a mom."

Finn chuckled. "I think so too."

"It was nice talking with you again."

"Thank you, Reverend."

* * *

The group of friends walked back into the apartment.

"C'mon." Eva smiled and held out her hand to AJ.

AJ nodded his head. "Night, everybody." He glanced back and spoke to his friends before following Eva to his room.

* * *

Alexa has seated on her bed; She had taken off her dress and was now in her pajamas.

"I'm sleeping in h-here o-only b-because I c-can't w-walk upstairs." Bayley unzipped her dress and struggled to put on her pajamas.

Alexa pushed herself off the bed. "Let me help."

"No!" Bayley stumbled and almost fell but was caught by Alexa.

"Baby, please."

"N-no!"

"Just let me help you put you pjs on."

"I s-said no!"

Bayley tried pushing Alexa away but Alexa refused to let go. "Bayley."

"L-let g-"

Alexa suddenly pressed her lips against Bayley's, cutting off Bayley's sentence.

Bayley dropped her head and sighed.

"I love you."

Bayley slowly raised her head. "I love you t-too."

Alexa's lip quivered at the sight of tears forming in Bayley's eyes. "Couples fight, baby. This is normal."

"Th-they don't ch-cheat on each other."

"Some do."

"But I don't."

"Bayley."

"I shouldn't h-h-h-have to s-suffer f-for something y-you did."

"You don't think I suffered?"

"No, you didn't." Bayley's tone suddenly became dark, scaring Alexa. "You b-brought a-another w-woman into out bed; Th-that is un-unforgivable."

Alexa felt her heart drop.

"F-figure it out cause I don-don't kn-know anymore." Bayley shuffled over to the bed and eased herself onto it.

Alexa crawled in next to Bayley and attempted to put her arm around Bayley, but she pushed her arm away.

* * *

"I love ya." Finn ran his thumb over Becky's cheekbones. They were facing each other, laying on Finn's bed, with Little Finn laying between them.

Becky smiled. "I love ya too."

Finn smiled and tilted his head. "Ya wanna marry me?"

Becky laughed. "You rush too fas' into these things."

"Yeah, bu' I've known ya since high school."

"Give i' time, Finn." Becky leaned over and kissed Finn.

 _"Especially since I'm here!" Paige chimed in from across the room._

Finn sighed. "I knew I forgot to confess something." He thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Compromise

Bayley was seated at the kitchen table; She had a plate of bacon and a glass of chocolate milk in front of her. Alexa shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alexa said, sitting beside Bayley.

Bayley keep her eyes on her bacon and continues eating, ignoring Alexa.

"Where is everybody?"

"F-Finn and B-Becky went out w-with F-Finn Jr. A-AJ and Eva went t-to the store." Bayley still kept her eyes on her plate.

"Ok," Alexa reached for a piece of bacon, but Bayley pushed her plate away from her reach. "Did you make the bacon?"

"AJ d-did."

Alexa nodded her head. "Do you want me to make you more?"

"I d-dunno, me and A-AJ have th-this thing going on; Wouldn't s-seem r-right if I l-let someone else m-make me b-bacon."

Alexa slumped in her chair and groaned. "Baby, just please tell me what I need to do."

Bayley furrowed her brows in anger, making Alexa's eyes go wide. "What pisses me off m-most about all this, is y-you th-think you can just m-make everything b-better."

Alexa dropped her head and played with her hands.

"You can't, Lexi. I-it takes t-time and p-patience. Something you clearly don't have."

"Where is all this coming from? You were happy a month ago."

"Th-that's b-because I was happy to be alive. I almost died, trying to make you hap-p-p-p-ppy."

"It happened a year ag-"

"I never got to say anything!" Bayley slapped the table, making Alexa jump and nearly fall out of her chair. "I f-find out you're f-f-f-f-f-fucking AJ L-Lee, then y-you r-run away from here like a sc-scared little kid! Y-you were gone for nine months, I w-was in a c-coma f-for two. I w-was happy t-to be alive."

"What about when we talked on the phone, huh? You said you missed me and didn't want to break up." Alexa was now starting to get frustrated herself.

"B-because I love you. Y-you hurt me so m-m-many times, but I still l-love you."

"I said I was sorry."

"It d-doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Alexa stood up and glared down at Bayley. "I was in that fucking hospital for nine months to get better. And the only thing that kept me from losing my mind was the idea of seeing you again. But now I come home and have to deal with this shit?"

Bayley slowly stood up. "What sh-shit? Me being br-br-broken?"

"You should've been more careful."

Bayley narrowed her eyes. "I was d-driving b-because I w-was getting you c-cranb-berry juice. You sh-shouldn't be such a d-d-dr-drunk."

"You shouldn't be so mean."

"You sh-shouldn't ha-have sl-slept with AJ L-Lee."

"You shouldn't have made me."

Bayley's jaw dropped.

Alexa shook her head. "I didn't mean that."

"I-I m-made you?"

"Baby-"

"Shut up."

Alexa stared at the ground and crossed her arms.

"I m-made you cheat on me?"

"I didn't mean it."

"I didn't m-make you d-do anything. It w-wasn't booze, or me, it was y-your own s-s-s-selfishness."

Alexa shook her head and sat back down.

"I l-love you, Alexa," Bayley began walking away. "But I hate you."

Alexa stood back up and followed Bayley. "I'm not done talking to you."

"I'm d-done." Bayley tried shutting the door, but Alexa caught it.

"We're not done talking."

Bayley grabbed Alexa by her face and kissed her. Alexa moaned and kissed Bayley back. Bayley suddenly broke the kiss and slapped Alexa. "I d-didn't m-make you cheat."

"I said that cause I was mad. You know I don't mean that."

"Y-you're a b-b-bitch."

"I am."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bayley sighed. "I just want us to h-have some space ok?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Whatever you want, baby."

"We c-can st-still sleep together."

Alexa smiled. "Good."

"I'm n-not gonna h-hut myself."

"What?"

"I h-heard what you said to R-r-reverend D-Von."

"Baby I'm just afraid you'll fall or something and hurt yourself."

"I can b-be good."

"Just give it some more time."

Bayley groaned and hugged Alexa.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, ch-cheater."

Alexa sighed and kissed Bayley's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big A

**8 Years Earlier**

"As you are all aware: The semester final will be a project based on a randomly picked topic," Mr. White stood at the front of his second period sophomore chemistry class. Towards the back of the classroom, you'd find a half asleep AJ Styles; Chemistry wasn't his favorite topic but he needed science credits in order to graduate. "I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners also."

The class groaned in unison.

"This is stupid," AJ turned to face his best friend, Alexa, who sat at the same table as him. "We're always partners."

"You're just pissed cause you can't copy off of me now." Alexa replied with a roll of her eyes.

AJ smirked. "Basically."

"Kevin? You will be paired with Sami." Mr. White announced.

"Heck yeah, man." Kevin jumped from his seat and high-fived his best friend.

"Maybe that's a good sign," AJ shifted his attention back to Alexa. "If Kevin and Sami got partnered up, maybe he'll pair us."

"Alexa, you'll be partners with Bayley."

"Shit." AJ slouched back in his chair and sighed.

Alexa's face lit up and she sat up in her chair. "Really?"

Mr. White nodded his head. "Really."

Bayley ran across the room and nearly tackled Alexa out of her chair with an enormous hug. "OhmyGod, Alexa, I'm so excited!"

Alexa's face burnt a deep shade of maroon as a smile spread across her face. "Me too, Bayls."

AJ shook his head and tapped his pen against his notebook.

"AJ you will be paired with Eva."

AJ froze; Did he hear Mr. White correctly? There's no way. "Who'd you say, Mr. White?"

"Eva... Marie," Mr. White gestured at the redhead approaching AJ's table. "She heard me, apparently."

AJ stared at Eva as she came closer.

"What's wrong with him?" Bayley sat beside Alexa and gazed curiously at her best friend.

Alexa chuckled. "He's got a huge crush on her."

AJ snapped his head in their direction. "Shut up."

"Hey, AJ right?"

AJ turned back around to face Eva. "Yeah." His voice cracked slightly, making Eva giggle. AJ cleared his throat. "Yeah, I-I'm AJ."

"Cool." Eva placed her notebook on the table and sat beside AJ.

Mr. White cleared his throat. "Now some of you may not be happy with your partners; But just because you're paired with them doesn't mean you have to move in together and get married."

"Aww, why not?" Bayley said before laughing.

Alexa forced a laugh. "Yeah, that'd be weird." She forced a few more laughs before setting her head down on the table.

Mr. White walked over to AJ's table. "Alexa and Bayley, you will have to do the project on," Mr. White reached into a burlap sack and pulled out a slip of paper. "The chemical makeup of love."

Alexa raised her head off of the table and glared at Mr. White. "Are you serious?"

"No, dynamite." Mr. White chuckled and handed Bayley the slip of paper.

"Awesome, dynamite makes a loud sound and breaks stuff, right Lexi?" Bayley asked.

Alexa nodded her head.

"AJ and Eva," Mr. White reached into the sack again a removed another slip of paper. "The chemical makeup of alcohol."

"Sweet." Eva smiled and took the slip of paper.

"Now that doesn't mean I want you to drink alcohol."

AJ chuckled. "Don't worry."

Mr. White walked away from the table and handed out topics to the other groups.

"Hey, do you want to maybe come over to my house after school?" Eva asked AJ.

AJ felt his heart stop. "Yeah, sure, just gotta ask my dad."

Eva nodded her head and smiled again. "Cool."

* * *

"I'm going to work on my project, Alexa." AJ pulled into Eva's driveway; He was talking on his phone to Alexa.

"But you should ask her out," Alexa was at her house working on her project with Bayley. "I think Eva is the perfect girl for you."

AJ sighed. "Can't I just work on my project?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll ask Eva out when you ask Bayley out."

Alexa groaned. "No, AJ, she's my friend... And straight."

"Yeah, well, she's my friend too and I'm pretty sure she's super gay for you."

"That's just how she is," Alexa shrugged. "She's just gay for life."

"Who's gay?" AJ heard Bayley ask in the background.

"Me." Alexa said with a nervous chuckle.

"I know that, silly." Bayley laughed. "How does this swimsuit look on me?"

"Wonderful."

AJ furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you two up to?"

"Bayley wanted to try on some of my swimsuits to see if any fit her."

"Mother fucker."

"Does this one make my boobs look weird?" Bayley asked.

"AJ, I'll call you back." Alexa said.

Before AJ could respond, Alexa hung up.

AJ shook his head and tucked his phone in his pocket. AJ got out of the car and knocked on Eva's door. "Be cool, for the love of God." AJ muttered to himself.

"AJ, hey." Eva answered the door with a smile.

"Hey." AJ's voice cracked again, making Eva giggle.

"Come on in," Eva stepped aside and let AJ in. "My mom is at work but she made us some snacks if you're hungry."

AJ chuckled. "Your mom is awesome." He walked deeper into Eva's house and looked around a bit. "Where's your dad?"

"Afghanistan."

AJ's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." He turned back towards Eva. "I didn't mean..."

"You're fine, dude."

AJ nodded his head. "Your dad's a hero."

"I know." Eva smiled and dropped her head.

AJ felt his face turn a light shade of pink.

"Anyway, my bedroom is down the hall, we can work in there."

AJ felt his heartbeat quicken. "S-sure."

Eva pointed down the hall. "Last door on the right; You can put your stuff in there, I'll be there soon."

AJ nodded his head again and followed Eva's instructions. AJ stepped into Eva's room and took a quick survey of it; Typical teen girl bedroom: Boy band posters, stuffed teddy bear sitting on her bed, pink comforter, computer towards the back corner.

"Sandwich?" Eva walked into the room behind AJ; She was holding a plate of pastrami sandwiches.

"Sweet." AJ took a sandwich and sat on the floor in front of Eva's bed.

Eva sat in front of him. "So... Alcohol."

AJ took a bite of the sandwich and nodded his head.

"You ever have any?"

"Like beer?"

Eva shook her head and pulled out a vodka bottle. "Like hard stuff."

AJ shook his head. "No. Never really wanted to."

Eva smiled and unscrewed the cap. "First time for everything." Leaning her head back, Eva took a drink from the bottle.

AJ furrowed his brow. "How is it?"

Eva stopped drinking and scrunched her face in disgust. "Ugh, it burns," She held the bottle towards AJ. "You try."

AJ took the bottle but hesitated. Remembering how his father was all the time, he chewed on his lip nervously. "White Eagle?" He read the label.

Eva giggled. "Just try it already."

AJ glanced at the redhead in front of him; His soul told him to resist, but the look she was giving him told him something else. "Alright." AJ leaned his head back and drank from the bottle; The bitter liquid surged into AJ's mouth and down his throat, making him gag and cough.

Eva covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Is it really that bad?"

AJ handed the bottle back to Eva. "That shit's terrible." AJ felt his head get heavy.

Eva took another drink, groaned in disgust, and handed the bottle back to AJ.

"We should really get working on this project." AJ took the bottle and stared at it.

"Take a drink."

AJ shook his head. "I already did."

Eva stuck out her bottom lip. "One more."

AJ hesitated again but, after another suggestive look from Eva, took another drink. AJ dropped his head and groaned as his head felt heavier and his stomach started to churn.

Eva giggled. "Good stuff, right?"

AJ shook his head.

Eva tilted her head. "I have a question for you, AJ."

AJ struggled to pick up his head, but he did and tried to focused on Eva.

"You have to be one hundred percent honest with me."

AJ nodded his head.

"Alexa says you have a crush on me, is that true?"

AJ's eyes went wide. "Wha-what?"

Eva smiled. "Is it?"

AJ chuckled and dropped his head.

"It is, isn't it?"

AJ kept his gaze on the floor.

"AJ?" Eva sat up, pulled off her shirt, and placed her hand on AJ's shoulder.

AJ glanced up and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a shirtless Eva.

"Is it true?"

AJ nodded his head.

Eva giggled and leaned in closer to AJ. AJ, trying his best to hold in his excitement, leaned in towards Eva. Eva smiled and pressed her lips against AJ's. AJ placed his hands on Eva's back and kissed her back.

"This is so fucking awesome." AJ thought to himself.

Eva pushed on AJ, making him lie back on the floor, and straddled him.

"You still a virgin, AJ?" Eva tilted her head and gazed down at AJ.

"Yeah." AJ's voice cracked again.

"I can change that." Eva said with a giggle, before leaning down and kissing AJ again.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Eva was at the doctor's office; She had some worries about a possible pregnancy. Her period was a few days late and she had terrible morning sickness. But by God this is not what she was expecting.

"No, not really." Dr. Richards checked his paperwork one more time before nodding his head and glancing at Eva again. "Not only are you pregnant, you're roughly three months pregnant."

Eva struggled to form a sentence, she was so nervous. Eva stared at Dr. Richards in disbelief and struggled to speak. "N-no, that isn't possible. I had my period like a week ago."

Dr. Richards nodded his head. "It's actually pretty common for some women to have a "period" while pregnant. It's really more of a discharge then anything."

Eva dropped her head into her hands.

"But on the bright side, there's no complications with the pregnancy. We can schedule an ultrasound sometime soon."

Eva uncovered her face. "What about... Not keeping it?"

Dr. Richards tilted his head. "You mean adoption?"

Eva shook her head.

Dr. Richards raised his eyebrows. "Oh, the big A, huh? Yes, that can be arranged. If that's what you want."

Eva nodded her head. "Maybe I do. I don't know."

"Does the dad know you're here?"

"I told him I had a doctor's appointment. He said he'd meet me here to take me home, but I don't want him to worry about this."

"Well, it's your body. You decide what to do with it."

Eva smiled slightly. "Thanks, doc."

"I won't tell you what to do, Eva. Just see all options before making a decision."

Eva nodded her head. "Of course."

"Well, other than a baby, your blood pressure is a little high but that's most likely from the pregnancy."

Eva chuckled nervously. "Great."

"Would you like to schedule am ultrasound?"

"Yeah, sometime next week?"

"Is Tuesday at five thirty good?"

Eva nodded her head. "Perfect."

Dr. Richards set his clipboard down. "If you are still considering an abortion after the ultrasound, make sure to schedule it soon. In the state of New York, you can't have one after twenty-four weeks."

Eva nodded her head. "I understand."

Dr. Richards gave Eva a sad smile. "I've seen many mothers, a lot younger than you, come and go. Some don't always go through, just so you know."

Eva hopped off the examine table; She gazed at her stomach and slowly ran her hands over it. "There's really something in there?"

"Tests don't lie."

Eva sighed and nodded her head. "I'll see you next week, doctor."

Dr. Richards smiled. "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11: Another New Year's Eve pt 1

It was another New Year's Eve: The group of friends was hosting another party just like the year before. AJ was finishing filling the table with various snacks and drinks, Eva was helping AJ, Finn and Becky were sitting on the couch and playing with Little Finn, Bayley was sitting on the love seat but did sat as far away from Alexa as she possibly could. Some guests had arrived: Seth and Carmella were talking with Roman and his new girlfriend, Emma, but a few others were still on their way.

Eva opened a bag of Doritos and poured it into a bowl.

"Babe?" AJ placed his hand of Eva's shoulder.

Eva jumped slightly at AJ's sudden touch. "Yeah, baby?"

AJ furrowed his brow in worry. "You've been acting weird ever since I picked you up from the hospital the other day. Is something wrong?"

Eva shook her head and gave a half-hearted fake smile. "Nope, I'm doing fine."

"You're not sick are you?"

Eva shook her head. "Of course not."

"Ok, cause you wouldn't keep shit like that from me, right?"

Eva nodded her head. "I promise."

The doorbell rang. "Ok, I love you."

Eva smiled. "I love you too."

AJ hurried over to the door and opened it. "Happy New Year." AJ stepped aside and let Renee and Dean into the apartment.

"Happy New Year, AJ." Renee smiled and hugged AJ.

AJ shifted his attention to Dean, who was standing beside Renee and holding a diaper bag and car seat. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He set the diaper bag and car seat on the table; He then reached into the car seat, unbuckled the seat belt, and gently pulled out a baby.

"AJ, this is Daisy." Renee took her daughter from Dean and held her to her chest. "Our little miracle."

"Daisy Ambrose, huh?" AJ said with a chuckle.

"Daisy Miracle Ambrose, actually," Dean pointed at Renee. ""Miracle" was her idea."

Renee shrugged and kissed Daisy on the top of her head. "Seemed appropriate."

"Well, Finn and Becky are over on the couch with Little Finn. Other than that, help yourself to the booze and chips."

Dean chuckled and picked up a beer from the table. "Don't mind if I do." He slung his arm over Renee and led her to the couch.

"So many babies." Eva said.

AJ chuckled. "Don't get any ideas just yet," He wrapped Eva in a hug. "I want us to be married before any of that happens."

Eva sighed and held her hands against her stomach.

* * *

Little Finn and Daisy were sprawled on a blanket in front of their parents, kicking their feet and staring at each other.

"Who's that, Daisy?" Renee cooed at her daughter.

Daisy held up her hand and babbled at Little Finn; Little Finn clapped his hands and giggled back.

"Daisy's jus' a few weeks younger than Lil' Finn, righ'?" Becky asked.

Renee nodded her head. "She was born on Halloween."

Dean chuckled. "I wanted to name her Reagan but Renee didn't like it."

Finn laughed. "Tha' woulda been funny."

Renee scoffed. "It is not funny; She's not a demon, she's our little miracle."

Dean threw his arm over Renee's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. "She's our Demon Miracle."

Renee slapped Dean on the chest. "No, Dean, stop it."

Dean laughed and kissed Renee again. "Baby, I'm teasin'."

"Whatever," Renee rolled her eyes and turned towards Finn and Becky. "How're things going with Paige's mom?"

Finn shook his head. "Haven' heard anyting. She hasn' been back yet."

"That's a good thing, right?" Renee glanced at the babies. "If you haven't heard anything, maybe she changed her mind or something."

"No, she didn' seem like she was jokin' aroun'."

"You just gotta hope for the best." Dean laid on the floor next to Daisy and held her stuffed elephant above her head. "Keep the kid safe, no matter what."

Finn and Becky nodded their heads.

"Hey, princess, look at daddy." Dean cooed and waved the elephant in front of Daisy.

"What the hell happened to you, man?" Seth asked from behind the couch.

Dean flipped Seth off. "I grew the fuck up."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Glad it ain't happenin' to me."

Carmella shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Well..."

"Oh, come on."

Carmella laughed and playfully shoved Seth. "I'm just kidding, baby."

Seth groaned and put his arm around Carmella. "You're not funny."

Dean leaned over and kissed Daisy on the cheek, making her giggle and kick her feet.

* * *

Bayley hobbled into the kitchen; She opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk.

"Hey," Alexa hurried over to Bayley. "Do you need some help?"

Bayley shook her head.

"Ok." Alexa watched Bayley struggle to raise the milk and set in on the counter. "Hey, there ya go."

"I d-don't need a ch-cheerl-leader." Bayley glared at Alexa.

"I'm not cheer leading, I'm just really proud of you."

Bayley nodded her head. "C-cool, now c-can y-you l-leave me a-al-alone?"

"Yeah, of course." Alexa paused. "I love you."

"I love y-you too." Bayley dropped her head and sighed.

Alexa smiled. "Are you gonna kiss me at midnight?"

Bayley shrugged. "A-are y-you g-gonna k-k-kiss any-anyone else bef-f-f-fore then?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nope, just my fiancee."

Bayley smiled slightly. "Then m-m-maybe."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

Bayley sighed and watched Alexa walk away. "Fuck." She muttered to herself and dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

AJ walked into his room; He was looking for his phone that he left plugged in on the nightstand. AJ picked up his phone and slid it in his pocket. Eva's phone suddenly lit up and started ringing. AJ stared at the caller i.d. and tilted his head. "Dr. Richards?" He muttered to himself. AJ hesitated at first, but he picked up Eva's phone.

"Hello?" AJ answered.

"This is Dr. Reed Richards, I wanted to confirm Eva's ultrasound scheduled for next week?"

AJ nearly dropped the phone. "H-her, uh, what?"

"Her ultrasound, she had an appointment the other day and we took some tests. Who is this?"

AJ's eyes went wide. "Her boyfriend."

"Oh, AJ, good to hear from you. I'm glad you're taking responsibility to make a decision about this pregnancy."

AJ narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"After the ultrasound, Eva was going to decide on whether or not to schedule an abortion."

AJ's breath stopped in his throat.

"AJ?"

"I haven't spoken to Eva about it yet, doctor."

"I apologize, I thought this wasn't the first time you were hearing about this."

AJ felt his heart beat quicken. "No, this is new to me."

"Well, congratulations. Just remind Eva about the ultrasound test, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Tha-"

AJ hung up without hearing what else Dr. Richards had to say.

Eva opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. "Hey," She glanced at her phone in AJ's hand. "Who're you talking to?"

AJ stared blankly at Eva. "Dr. Richards."

All the color in Eva's face suddenly left. "Wh-what?"

"He wanted to confirm your ultrasound appointment because you're pregnant?"

Eva opened her mouth to speak, but didn't talk and nodded her head.

"You're pregnant?" AJ barely managed to say.

Eva nodded her head again but kept her head down.

"And you want to get an ab..."

Eva furrowed her brow and stared nervously at AJ.

AJ began to hyperventilate. "Jesus, Marry, and Joseph, Eva." AJ sat on his bed and dropped his head in his hands.

"Th-the ball's about to drop." Eva played with her hands, hoping to get a reaction out of AJ.

AJ glanced back at Eva. "Why haven't you told me about... Any of this?"

Eva took a deep breath. "I didn't know how you'd react."

"Baby," AJ pushed himself off the bed. "I thought we were a team."

Eva took a step back. "I-I..."

AJ's eyes began to water. "I don't... I don't want you to have an abortion."

"Why?"

AJ threw his hands in the air. "What the hell do you mean, "why?""

"You said you didn't want something like this until we were married."

"Eva," AJ shook his head and reached into his pocket and dug out a small black box. "This is what I wanted."

Eva stared at the ring box. "AJ."

"I was gonna propose at midnight?"

"You're gonna steal Finn's idea?"

"Yeah, it's a fuckin' great idea."

Eva laughed and started crying at the same time.

"I don't want you to lie to me ever again." AJ pulled Eva in for a loving hug.

"I won't, baby." Eva closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Holy shit." AJ laughed.

"Can I see the ring?"

AJ nodded his head and opened the ring box; Eva smiled and laughed at the ring. "Is it good enough?"

Eva nodded her head. "It's perfect."

AJ gently took Eva's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

Eva laughed and wiped her eyes. "Who woulda thought, huh?"

AJ smiled. "Me."

Eva smiled and kissed AJ; AJ wrapped his arms around Eva's waist and lifted her in the air.

"Guys, the ball's about to drop!" Alexa called from downstairs.

AJ set Eva back on her feet. "If you ever consider an abortion again, I will leave you in the middle of nowhere."

Eva rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I won't, I promise."

AJ kissed Eva again before taking her hand in his. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12: Another New Year's Eve pt 2

**8 Years Earlier**

"Does this one make my boobs look weird?" Bayley stared at herself in the mirror of Alexa's closet.

"AJ, I'll call you back." Alexa hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed. "What about your boobs?" Alexa shuffled across the room towards Bayley.

"I feel like this one holds them weird." Bayley turned around to face Alexa. "Why are you making me try on swimsuits?"

Alexa's face turned bright red. "Y-you always borrow one of mine when we go swimming. Now you can take a few so you don't have to keep borrowing one."

"Yeah, but I don't like wearing a swimsuit without my swim-shirt." Bayley rubbed the scars on her arms and dropped her head.

"Hey," Alexa placed her hands on Bayley's shoulders. "You shouldn't listen to the bullies at school."

"But they're so mean to me."

"I can kick their ass if you want me to."

Bayley giggled and shook her head. "No, Lexi, you'll get suspended."

"I'd do anything for my best friend."

"Bestest friend."

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, bestest friend."

Bayley smiled again; Alexa watched Bayley with careful intent. Maybe it was the fact that her crush was half naked in her bedroom, but Alexa felt more attached to Bayley. Alexa thought about what AJ said: Alexa did think she could ask Bayley out, but she didn't want to face rejection and possibly taint their friendship. But would Bayley really be the kind of person to hurt her feelings like that? Bayley would probably go on a few dates and make out with Alexa just to avoid hurting her feelings.

Alexa took a deep breath. "Do you wanna-"

"Do you think Sami-" Bayley giggled. "You go ahead."

Alexa shook her head. "You first."

"Ok, do you think Sami would ask me out?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sami Zayn?"

Bayley quickly nodded her head. "He's in our chemistry class."

"I know."

"I don't think he has a girlfriend, but I don't know how to ask a guy out."

Alexa smiled. "You can practice on me."

Bayley rolled her eyes. "But you're a girl."

"So? Pretend I'm a boy." Alexa let go of Bayley's shoulders and hurried over to her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Bayley giggled.

Alexa stepped back and put a hat on her head. "Here, pretend I'm Sami."

Bayley's eyes went wide. "You stole his hat? Why'd you do that?"

"He still hasn't given me back my calculator, it doesn't matter." Alexa straightened the hat on her head and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sami Zayn. I like charity work, fishing, and hanging out with my best friend Kevin."

Bayley laughed at Alexa.

"Oh, also I'm Canadian." Alexa pointed at Bayley. " _French_ Canadian. Je suis une fille et j'aime le vagin."

"Since when do you speak French?"

"I only learned one phrase." Alexa smirked and tipped the hat.

"What does it mean."

""I'm a girl and I like vagina.""

Bayley burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"I say it to Sami and Kevin whenever I see them. Maryse too, sometimes."

Bayley continued laying on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Excuse, ma'am," Alexa gave her best faux guy voice. "I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"St-stop it! I can't breathe!"

Alexa crawled over Bayley. "You can give him back his hat. That could be your icebreaker." Alexa was now speaking in her normal voice again.

Bayley rolled onto her back and gazed up at Alexa. "Yeah, that could work."

Alexa lowered herself closer to Bayley, making Bayley's smile fade. "What're you doing?"

Thinking quickly, Alexa took her finger and booped Bayley on the nose. "Boop."

"You call me the five year old?" Bayley wiggled out from under Alexa and sat up.

Alexa sat back on her knees and sighed.

"What did you want to ask me before?"

Alexa took of the hat and tossed it at Bayley. "When?"

"Before I asked about Sami."

Alexa chuckled nervously and looked at the ground. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to keep that swimsuit."

Bayley glanced at her chest again. "No, I'll take the pink one though if that's ok. That one fits me a little better."

Alexa nodded her head. "No problem."

Bayley jumped to her feet and untied the swimsuit top and tossed it on Alexa's bed.

Alexa's jaw dropped. "Oh dear God, thank you so much." Alexa thought to herself."

Bayley slid on her signature purple sweatshirt. "He'll say yes won't he?"

Shaking the mental image of Bayley's breasts from her mind, Alexa nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Bayley smiled and untied the swimsuit bottoms and tossed them on the bed. "Thanks, Lexi."

Alexa's eyes went wide when her brain fianlly understood what was happening. Alexa felt her stomach tighten when she began to think about what Bayely would taste li- "I gotta go." Alexa jumped to her feet and hurried for the door.

Bayley slid on her jeans. "Where are you going?" She said with a giggle.

"Bathroom!" Alexa hurried down the hall and ducked into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alexa sat beside Bayley on the love seat; Midnight was on the horizon and Bayley considered kissing Alexa.

"Hi." Alexa reached for Bayley's hand.

Bayley hesitated at first, but curled her fingers around Alexa's. "I kn-know I'm b-b-being a littlte unre-reasonable-"

"No, you have every right to be pissed off at me. I'm more than lucky for you to even consider still marrying me."

Bayely nodded her head. "You are."

"I love you."

Bayley leaned her head against Alexa's shoulder. "I love you too."

Alexa chuckled. "Look at Renee and Dean."

Bayely glanced over at the couch; Dean had his head resting back on the couch, fast asleep, with Renee leaning against his shoulder, also fast asleep.

"T-tired parents." Bayley said.

Alexa turned her head and kissed Bayley on the top of her head.

* * *

Finn and Becky were laying on the floor with Little Finn and Daisy between them.

"Yer no' proposin' at midnigh' are ya?" Becky said with a slight chuckle.

Finn smirked and shook his head. "Ya weren' even there. You have no idea how embarassin' tha' was."

 _"Yeah, but I do." Paige knelt behind Becky and frowned at Finn. "Remember how you had the timing down and everything, and I rejected your ass?"_

Finn groaned and rolled to his back. "Jus' one fuckin' day."

"Don' swear in fron' of ta babies." Becky threw a rattle at Finn, making Daisy and Little Finn giggle.

The doorbell rang.

"AJ!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." AJ chuckled and headed for the door.

Finn turned his head to face Little Finn. "Hey, Finn."

Little Finn babbled and hugged his teddy bear.

"Don' work at a strip club."

 _"Real fuckin' nice." Paige shook her head and glared at Finn._

"Who's at ta door?"

"Tye and Liv." AJ came back and sat on the couch.

The couch shook slightly when AJ sat down, waking up Dean and Renee.

"Clown porn is overpriced." Dean muttered.

"Merry Christmas." Renee sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The hell?" Tye asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Where's Daisy?" Renee anxiously looked around before spotting Daisy on the ground and easing back slightly.

"Sold her." Dean said.

"Fuck you." Renee slapped Dean's arm, making Dean chuckle.

"Is everyone here? The ball's about to drop." AJ looked around the room.

10!

"Nice." Tye raised a bottle of beer at the tv and chuckled.

9!

"Has anyone seen the french onion?" Seth asked from the kitchen. "Wait, found it."

8!

"Dean, wake up." Renee elbowed Dean, snapping him awake.

7!

AJ hugged Eva from behind and kissed her on the neck. "How're you, Mrs. Styles?"

6!"

Eva smiled. "You can't call me that yet."

5!

" _Dollar foot long._ " Dean sang.

4!

Becky crawled over to Finn.

3!

 _"Oh for fuck's sake." Paige groaned and shook her head._

2!

Finn pulled Becky on top of him. "Hello."

1!

Finn pulled Becky closer to him and kissed her. Roman, Seth, and Tye all kissed their girlfriends. Renee and Dean had fallen asleep again.

"Will you marry me?" AJ chuckled and whispered in Eva's ear.

Eva smiled. "Yes."

AJ turned Eva around and kissed her.

"Hey." Alexa nudged Bayley with her elbow.

Bayley sat up, damn near tackled Alexa, and kissed her. Alexa wrapped her arms around Bayley and fell backwards.

Suddenly, the front door swung open.

Everyone's attention turned to the front door.

"Who the hell are you?" Carmella asked.

Three men walked into the apartment and looked around.

"I wouldn't worry about it." One of the men said. "We just wanna talk to AJ."

AJ's grip tightened on Eva. "Why?"

The three men crossed the room in AJ's direction. "We have reason to believe you're connected to the Del Rio Cartel and Bullet Club."

AJ shook his head. "That's not true. How do I know you guys are for real?"

"I'm Agent Benoit, that's Agent Guerrero and Malenko. We work with the FBI."

AJ furrowed his brow. "What do you want?"

"You're under arrest." Agent Malenko said.

The room grew uneasily silent.

"Are you serious?" AJ asked.

"AJ, what are they talking about?" Liv asked.

AJ felt his chest tighten. "I'll go peacefully, just give me a second to say goodbye, ok?"

Agent Benoit nodded his head. "Make it fast."

AJ took a deep breath and turned towards Eva. "I love you."

Eva nodded her head and began to cry. "I love you too."

AJ kissed Eva on her forehead. "Don't name him after me." He placed his hand on Eva's stomach.

"AJ."

AJ suddenly turned towards the door and sprinted for it.

"Son of a bitch!" Agent Guerrero yelled as he and the other two agents chased after AJ.

AJ, as well as the FBI agents, disappeared into the night.

Eva walked over to the front door and closed it.


	13. Chapter 13: We Can Fix This

"Isn't this a little excessive?" Eva sat at the kitchen table and watched the various FBI agents move around the apartment; Ever since AJ escaped on New Year's Eve, the FBI have been watching the apartment nonstop. A group of agents were currently setting up surveillance cameras around the apartment: The living room, kitchen, dining room and garage were under watch. But, after much protest from Alexa, the bedrooms and bathroom were not. Under request, an agent was always in the apartment, as well as two or three in a van watching the security monitors from outside.

"No, Miss Marie, I don't think it's excessive," Agent Benoit stood in the kitchen, making a sandwich. "Don't you people have any mustard?"

"Behind the chocolate milk." Alexa, who was sitting on the couch with her arm around Bayley, said from the living room.

"He b-better not t-take any of my ch-chocolate milk." Bayley muttered.

Alexa rubbed her hand on Bayley's arm. "Shhh, I know baby." Alexa whispered in Bayley's ear and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go lay down for a little bit, huh?"

Bayley groaned. "Ok, b-but I'm s-serious about the ch-chocolate m-milk."

New Year's Eve was over a month ago: Since then, AJ hadn't been seen by any of the friends. From what the FBI knew, he was either out of the country or hiding out in a safe house and waiting for an opportunity to return to the apartment. Eva was just as upset as you'd expect she'd be; She couldn't step foot out of the apartment without being badgered by paparazzi. She was even kicked out of her apartment just for being with AJ, but the group was ok with her stating in AJ's room for as long as she wanted.

The front door opened. "Good afternoon, everyone." Agent Saturn stepped into the apartment. "Chris, I'm here to take over."

Agent Benoit finished making his sandwich and started for the door but was stopped by Agent Saturn. "What?" Agent Benoit asked.

"You made yourself a sandwich?" Agent Saturn crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Agent Benoit.

"Yeah." Agent Benoit stepped outside and shut the door.

Agent Saturn shook his head and turned towards Eva. "I apologize for my partners behavior."

Eva shook her head and stood up. "It's fine, I was gonna take a nap."

Agent Saturn nodded his head. "Ok, I'll be here if anything comes up."

Eva shuffled up stairs and entered AJ's room. Despite being four months pregnant, Eva still picked up a few shifts at Big Dave's Diner. Strange thing was, nobody that worked there was angry at AJ: Only worried or nervous. Dave checked in on her every now and again just to see how she was holding up. It wasn't necessary, but it was a nice gesture.

"This sucks." Eva muttered to herself and sat on AJ's bed.

"I agree." AJ appeared from behind his bedroom door and shut it.

"AJ-" Eva was quickly silenced when AJ covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh." AJ pressed his index finger to his lips. "I'm not here." He whispered.

Eva slapped AJ's hand away. "Obviously." She whispered, despite her face being twisted in anger. "Where the fuck have you be-" Eva was cut of again by AJ when he suddenly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Don't talk." AJ paused from kissing Eva to speak before kissing her again. "I've missed you so much, baby."

Eva pulled away from AJ. "You need to tell me what's going on." She kept her voice hushed so she wouldn't alert Agent Saturn.

AJ furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm on the run from the FBI, Eva." AJ kept his voice low too. "They just moved me to number three on the list."

"I know that. I wanna know where you've been."

"You remember Amanda?"

Eva thought for a second then nodded her head. "Yeah, she sat next to me in chemistry."

"Yeah, she lives about a mile outside town. I've been shacking up with her since I left."

Eva crossed her arms and tilted her head. "You've been "shacking" up with Amanda for a month?"

AJ shook his head. "Babe, not like that."

"I know, I have been hormone overload ever since you left. Lil' AJ has not been nice to me."

AJ frowned. "I told you not to name him after me."

"That's what I'm gonna call him until I think of a name."

AJ's eyes went wide. "Wait, he is a he?"

Eva giggled. "I had a check up yesterday: We're having a boy."

"Oh my God," AJ's eyes started to water as he wrapped Eva in a hug. "Oh my God, baby."

Eva nodded her head and started to cry also. "I'm so happy."

AJ kissed Eva on the top of her head. "Baby, I need you to listen to me, ok?"

Eva nodded her head. "What's wrong?"

AJ tightened his grip on Eva. "I'm going to call you in a few days-"

"AJ, all of our phones are tapped."

"Baby just listen," AJ took a deep breath. "Niagara Falls: Go there after I call you, ok?"

"Why?"

"Baby, I just-"

 _Knock knock._ "I heard crying, is everything ok?" Agent Saturn opened the door and stepped into the room.

Eva nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah," Eva gestured at her belly. "Hormones."

Agent Saturn nodded his head. "Ok, I'll be downstairs." He stepped outside and closed the door.

AJ moved from his hiding spot; He stood behind the door when Saturn opened the door. "I gotta go." AJ kissed Eva again and walked towards the window.

"What happens if I never see you again?" Eva started to tear up again.

"Charlie," AJ swung his feet out the window. "Name him Charlie, I always wanted a son named Charlie." AJ hung out the window and dropped onto the street below and hurried into the distance.

"Charlie." Eva repeated and rubbed her belly.

* * *

Clothes were strewn around the room; Bayley and Alexa were breathless and facing each other in their bed. Their relationship was far from fixed, but it didn't seem like it. One day, Bayley and Alexa would be screaming at each other and nearly come to blows. The next day they'd be laying in bed, naked and holding each other after having sex.

"Hi." Alexa said between her deep breaths.

"Hi." Bayley rolled to her back and slowly rubbed her arms.

Alexa reached over and brushed the hair out of Bayley's face. "I love you."

Bayley sighed and continued rubbing her arms. "I love you too."

A small smile spread across Alexa's face. "That was the best orgasm I ever had."

Bayley shook her head. "You s-said that last time."

"I know, but you're getting better," Alexa slid closer to Bayley and kissed her on the cheek. "Just like your talking."

Bayley nodded her head. "I don't n-need a c-cane that much either."

"Yeah, I haven't helped you take a shower in a long time."

"You did on Tuesday."

"Yeah, but that was cause I was going down on you too."

Bayley nodded her head and rolled back on her side to face Alexa. "I l-like buddy showers."

Alexa smiled and glanced at her ring. "Does that mean you want to-"

"I don't w-want to talk about it right now." Bayley glanced away from Alexa and shook her head.

"Ok, I won't press it." Alexa turned to her other side and moved closer to Bayley.

Bayley, taking the hint, wrapped an arm around Alexa.

"We'll be ok." Alexa reassured Bayley.

"Maybe." Bayley said with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14: Pushed to the Edge

Finn was on the front porch of the apartment; Sure, it was mid-February but the slight chill was never a burden to Finn. The snow was almost completely gone as the early stages of Spring were quickly approaching. It was nice to just sit outside and enjoy the fresh air every now and again.

Blue daggers watched that god damn windowless van; It had been there for over a month. Finn turned his head slightly and stared back at the security camera that watched his every move. "Fuckin' hell." Finn muttered to himself as he dug a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from his pocket and tore off the plastic seal. Yeah it was a filthy habit that Finn managed to kick back during freshman year, but he needed one every now and again to calm his nerves. Finn watched the door for a few seconds, just to make sure Becky or, God forbid, Bayley walked through the door and saw him with the pack. Shaking the box and jarring one loose, Finn pinched an outstretched cigarette between his lips and searched for his lighter.

"Where in the fuck..." Finn muttered and patted his jeans. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't find the lighter. "Fuck." He groaned in frustration. Becky must've taken it, or Bayley, or fucking somebody, Finn thought to himself.

"Need a light?" Finn was so entrenched in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the purple haired vixen that stood next to him.

"Sasha," Finn raised an eyebrow in question. "Why're you here?"

Sasha dug a lighter from her pocket and flicked it on. "Bayley invited me over," She held the flame to Finn's cigarette and lit it. "Said she wanted to talk."

Finn took a drag and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "Alexa isn't here, you sure this is a good idea?"

Sasha nodded her head. "I won't try anything," She handed Finn the lighter and reached for the door. "Keep it, I have a couple of 'em."

Finn held the lighter close to his face; It was a simple purple lighter with white skulls and blue flowers on it. "Thanks." He said, nodding his head at Sasha.

"No problem." Sasha gave Finn a gentle smile and entered the house.

Finn slid the lighter into his pocket and took another drag from his cigarette.

 _"Are you smoking?" Paige glared at Finn and shook her head. "You have a baby, he could get sick from that."_

"What are you, a fucking after school special?" Finn snapped at the apparition. "I'm not smoking around him anyway."

 _"Is this because of my mum coming? Are you nervous about that?" Paige smirked when Finn shot her another dirty look._

"Yes, and the FBI being everywhere, and raising a fucking kid." Finn growled and slammed his fist on the arm rest of his wheel chair.

 _"When dear ol' mum gets here, she can take him right off your hands."_

"Over my dead body." Finn gritted his teeth and took another drag from his cigarette.

* * *

Alexa left work early that day: She was on her way to a flower shop Bayley was madly in love with. It wasn't going to fix things a hundred percent, but it was a good start. Alexa pulled into a parking space. "Kane's Flower Shop." She said to herself with a smile when she entered the shop; A small bell dinged just above the door and the scent of ten thousand flowers embraced Alexa.

"Hello, hello." Kane, the owner of the shop, smiled at Alexa when she approached the counter. "How can I help you?"

Alexa glanced at the various flower bouquets around the shop. "I need a bouquet that says "Sorry I cheated on you but at least we started having sex again so hopefully we can still get married.""

Kane nodded his head and pointed at Alexa. "You need a fourteen." Kane walked over to the far wall and picked a large bundle of roses. "Fourteen, or the "I'm very very very sorry" bundle, in my opinion, is very good at apologizing for anything."

"Anything?"

"I wouldn't guarantee it unless it was true." Kane hit a few buttons on the cash register. "Thirty-five dollars."

Alexa pulled out a fifty and handed it to Kane. "Keep the change."

Kane chuckled. "Well, thank you, young lady." Kane handed the bouwuet to Alexa. "I hope you're significant other forgives you."

Alexa smiled and nodded her head. "Me too."

* * *

Bayley was patiently waiting on her bed; She called Sasha about an hour ago to talk about things. They were both in similar situations, dealing with cheating girlfriends, and both agreed a little talking would help clarify things.

"Hey, Bayley," Sasha walked into Bayley's room and shut the door. "How's it going?"

Bayley sighed. "Let's just get this over with, ok?"

Sasha began unbuttoning her blouse. "This is gonna be a one time thing right?"

Bayley nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I'm hoping this'll m-make me forgive Alexa. Maybe if I see things from her perspective," Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I can stop being so mad at her."

Sasha pulled off her blouse and dropped it to the floor. "I know, me too. I just hope AJ Lee can understand."

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah." She unbuttoned her jeans but paused. "This _is_ going to make things better, right?"

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in doubt. "I don't know, Bayley."

"I..." Bayley unzipped her pants and dropped them onto the floor. "Whatever, I just want to move p-past this."

"Bayley, I dunno." Sasha took a few deep breaths. "This doesn't feel right."

Bayley furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "You'd think they would've thought the same th-thing right?"

Sasha thought for a second then nodded her head. "Yeah, what the fuck, right?"

"They blame it all on drugs and alcohol, but..." Bayley quickly crossed the room and kissed Sasha.

Sasha pulled away. "I still feel really bad."

"I know," Bayley dropped her head. "But we gotta do this."

"Do we?" Sasha tilted her head.

Bayley nodded her head. "I think so."

"Ok." Sasha hesitated for a second then kissed Bayley back.

Bayley wrapped her arms around Sasha and unhooked her bra. "Ok." She whispered before kissing Sasha again.


	15. Chapter 15: Break

"Alright, Mr. Balor, we'll be outta your hair," Agent Benoit unscrewed the last security camera from the wall of the living room. "It's been over a month: If Styles was going to make contact with you guys, he would've done it by now."

Finn and Becky were sitting in the living room with Little Finn laying on the ground. Eva was standing in the kitchen, watching the agents dismantle the security systems they had set up.

Finn nodded his head. "Right."

"It just bothers that we haven't caught sight of this guy yet." Agent Benoit sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, if anything else comes up, you have my number."

Agent Benoit and the rest of the agents left the apartment. Just as soon as the door closed, Eva's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Eva answered.

"Hey, baby." AJ replied.

"AJ," Eva checked to make sure Finn and Becky weren't listening. "Where are you?"

"Across the street, watching all the dumbass FBI agents leave," AJ chuckled. "Do you remember what I told you to do when I called?"

"Actually, AJ, I have something to ask," Eva's tone suddenly changed. "What the hell happened to Amanda?"

There was a pause on AJ's end for a few moments. "It's not what it sounds like-"

"You didn't almost kill her?" Eva demanded.

"I just... She threatened to turn me in, Eva, I couldn't let that happen." AJ said.

"You know what?" Eva growled. "Fuck you, AJ."

"What?"

"If that's how you're gonna react, then how do I know you won't lash out at me?"

"Baby, you know I would never-"

"Goodbye, AJ." Eva hung up her phone and set in on the counter.

AJ glanced at the disposable phone in his hand and tossed it away. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he got back in his car.

* * *

The room was silent, with the exception of the faint sound of the living room tv. Bayley sat cross legged on her bed, redressing herself with a feeling of extreme guilt hanging over her. Sasha sat on the opposite end of the bed in her underwear, too guilt ridden to even attempt to redress herself. They both managed to make it through this experience, with the idea that it would somehow make them feel better, but they had misjudged the outcome entirely. Every kiss, every breath, every simple movement, just added to the misery they both felt.

"This was," Sasha broke the never ending silence, glancing over her shoulder. "A bad idea."

Bayley re-buttoned her jeans and stood up. "I think we should act like this never happened." She said.

Sasha nodded her head. "Agreed."

Bayley slid her black t-shirt back on. This was the absolute worst she felt in her life; Even spending years getting abused by her parents hadn't made her feel like this. She had betrayed her true love.

"Do you have a couple bucks? I took a cab here." Sasha said; She had found her bearings and started to redress herself.

"Paying you af-after sex? Kinda makes you a hooker." Bayley joked with a small smile, trying to ease the situation.

Sasha shook her head. "I feel like a hooker." She muttered.

"I don't think you're a hooker." Bayley said.

"You don't need to sweet talk me," Sasha slid her blouse back on and began to button it. "You already got to have sex with me."

Bayley sighed and dropped her head. "Was it easier, with Roman?" She asked.

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Alexa said you used to ch-cheat on AJ Lee with your ex-boyfriend." Bayley said.

Sasha shook her head. "I told AJ Lee that so she didn't feel as bad," She sighed. "And I kissed Alexa and joked about having a three way just to keep her from leaving me."

Bayley dropped her head and rubbed the scars on her arms. "I just think-"

"Bayley?"

Sasha and Bayley's heads snapped in the direction of the bedroom door; Alexa stared at Bayley, eyes wide in shock. Sasha quickly retrieved her jeans and hurried past Alexa. Alexa didn't make an effort to stop Sasha.

"Bayley?" Alexa whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You're home early." Bayley said in a monotone.

Alexa discarded the bouquet of roses she had bought, on the floor. "B-Bayley, I-I..." Alexa covered her mouth as tears started to fall down her face. "What did you do?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "Had sex with Sasha."

Alexa took a shaky breath through her tears. "W-why?"

"Why'd you fuck AJ-"

"God fucking dammit, Bayley!" Alexa stomped her foot and slammed the door shut. "Shut the fuck up about AJ Lee! I am sick and tired of you bringing her up all the time!" Alexa got in Bayley's face. "Why are you so obsessed with her, huh?! Are you trying to fuck her?! Do you wanna get drunk and fuck her?!"

"N-no!" Bayley's face started turning red from anger. "I'm n-not a ch-ch-cheating bitch!"

"Oh, really? Let me go get Sasha then and ask her."

"Fuck you, Alexa."

Alexa yelled in frustration. "I'm sick of us fighting all the time, just tell me what I need to do."

Bayley craddled Alexa's face in her hands and kissed her. Alexa fought back for a moment, but eventually gave in.

"You can't fix it." Bayley broke the kiss and whispered.

"I can keep trying," Alexa stared at Bayley with pleading eyes. "I can keep trying as long as it takes."

"No," Bayley whispered and leaned her forehead against Alexa's. "We can't keep doing this."

"Baby," Alexa began crying again. "Please, no."

"I love you, Alexa Bliss, I will always love you." Bayley pulled Alexa in for a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Bayley Martinez." Alexa whispered.

"This isn't the end, ok? We just need a little b-break." Bayley broke the hug and wiped the tears from Alexa's face with her thumb.

Alexa nodded her head. "I understand." A small, sad smile spread across her face. "You don't stutter as much anymore."

"That's cause n-naked therapy helped out a lot." Bayley and Alexa laughed through their tears for a moment. Bayley leaned forward and gently kissed Alexa on her forehead.

"Does this mean your moving into your old room?" Alexa asked.

Bayley nodded her head.

"Ok." Alexa nodded her head. "How long do you think it'll be before you forgive me?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "We j-just have to wait and see."

"Ok," Alexa sighed. "I love you, babe, er, Bayley."

Bayley smiled slightly. "I love you too."

Alexa wrapped Bayley in a hug, trying to keep herself from crying again.


	16. Chapter 16: Party On

**6 Years Earlier**

AJ held on tight to Eva's hand as he lead her through the jungle that was Seth Rollins' house. It was two weeks until graduation, and the seniors were celebrating finally getting out of the hell hole known as high school. AJ was on the ground floor, trying to make his way to the kitchen for something to drink. AJ found it easier to just bump past people instead of asking them to move, but he still asked politely.

"Jesus, finally." AJ said as he and Eva reached the more spacious kitchen at last. "Do you want a drink," AJ glanced over his shoulder and asked Eva. "I know where Seth hides the good stuff."

"Is that a serious question?" Eva asked with a giggle.

AJ grinned and opened the cabinet above the fridge and pulled down a bottle of whiskey. "Just making sure." He said.

AJ scouted the room for somewhere to sit, and saw a few open spots at the kitchen table where one of his best friends happened to be sitting.

"Hey, Lex." AJ said, pulling out a chair for Eva before sitting himself.

"Hey, guys." Alexa said with a sad smile. She picked at the label on her beer bottle, trying her best from staring out the window.

"What're you up to?" AJ asked.

Alexa pressed the cool bottle to her lips to take a sip of beer. "Just trying to get fucked up; Life has just been peachy." She said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Where's Bayley?" AJ asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "By the pool with Sami." She said. "Finn's having a cigarette."

AJ glanced out the back window at the back patio where he saw his other two best friends: Finn and Bayley. Bayley was sitting next to the pool with her head resting on Sami's shoulder. Finn was standing a few yards away from her, smoking a cigarette.

"I thought Finn quit smoking." Eva said.

"Yeah, but he's had a rough couple of days." AJ said. "Becky just broke up with him."

"Cause he cheated on her," Alexa shook her head and took another drink of beer. "He says it was a moment of weakness but that kind of shit is unforgivable."

"Agreed.' Eva stated.

"I know," AJ said. "Those two were made for each other."

Alexa nodded her head in agreement, watching Bayley laugh and kiss Sami.

Finn dropped his cigarette bud onto the damp grass and stepped on it to ensure the embers had died out. Finn glanced at the kitchen window and saw his friends gazing out at him. Finn smiled and stuck his middle finger up at them, making them laugh and return the gesture with ones of their own.

"Bayley," Finn said, making Bayley lift her head off Sami's shoulder and turn in his direction. "You wanna go inside and have a drink with everyone?"

"I don't drink," Bayley said, starting to get up. "But I can say hi to everyone." She shuffled over to Finn and wrapped him in a hug.

Finn happily accepted the hug and chuckled. "I know, I forget sometimes." He said, recalling why Bayley would never touch alcohol.

"That's ok." Bayley said with a cheery smile.

"Be careful with my girlfriend," Sami chimed in. "Understand, Balor?"

Finn smirked, shook his head, and moved towards the house with Bayley.

"Aw, fuck." Alexa muttered when Finn and Bayley headed towards the house. She quickly chugged the rest of her beer.

"Damn, Lex, what's the rush?" Eva asked, surprised by Alexa's chugging.

"I can't let Bayley see me drink; She'll freak." Alexa replied, just as Finn and Bayley stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, fuckers." Finn said, taking a seat next to AJ.

"Hey, Bayls," Alexa said as Bayley slid into the booth beside her.

"Hi, Lexi." Bayley embraced Alexa in a tight squeeze. Alexa pointed her face away from Bayley to guarantee that she wouldn't be able to smell the beer on her breath. When Bayley tried pulling away from the hug, Alexa held on and pulled her closer. "Is everything ok?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, I'm just super stressed." Alexa lied.

"Cause of graduation?" Bayley managed to pull from Alexa's grasp. "I'm so happy to finally get out of that stupid place."

"Yeah, that place is fucking shit." Alexa agreed.

Bayley narrowed her eyes and poked the tip of Alexa's nose with her index finger. "Swear." She said.

"Am I a puppy," Alexa asked, chuckling. "You boop me on the nose when I misbehave?"

"Yes." Bayley said with a firm nod.

"May I?" Finn asked, gesturing at the whiskey bottle in AJ's hand.

"Shit, yeah." AJ handed over the bottle. Finn unscrewed the top and swallowed a few drinks before handing it back. "Rough week?" AJ asked with a smirk.

Finn rolled his eyes. "As if the whole school hasn't heard about it by now." He said. "I think I know how Eva feels."

"Hey!" Eva exclaimed.

"I'm just kiddin', you know that." Finn said. Eva shook her head but laughed.

"Speak of the devil." Alexa nodded her head in the direction of the living room; Finn turned around to see Becky enter the house and look around at the party.

"Shit." Finn muttered, turning his attention back to his friends.

"Why did you do it?" Bayley asked.

Finn slupmed in his chair and sighed. "Cause I'm good for fuckin' nothin'." Finn's eyes began to fill with tears as he stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna go have another smoke," Finn reached for the door handle but paused. "You guys don't think any different of me, right?" He scratched at his chin and tried stopping the tears. "Like, you're still my friends, right?"

The group reassured Finn; AJ, Eva, and Alexa told him yes while Bayley offered another hug, which he once again gladly accepted.

"Thanks." Finn said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"I still love Finn," Alexa said. "But Becky's heart was shattered."

"Lex, it'll be ok," AJ reassured her. "Odds are, we'll never see any of these people again after graduation."

Alexa nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh oh." Bayley whispered. The group watched as Becky walked into the backyard with a red solo cup in her hand. Finn had his back to her at first, but he turned around when Becky started to say something.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." AJ jumped up from his seat and threw open the back door.

"...And you have the balls to show up to a party you knew I'd be at," Becky shouted at Finn, making all the guests outside, and some inside, turn and look in their direction. "Fuck you, Finn Balor." Becky threw her cup at Finn, who watched it hit his shoulder then fall to the ground with little emotion.

"South Park, Finn, South Park!" Bayley whisper-shouted across the backyard, hoping to help simmer the situation.

Finn pinched his cigarette between two fingers and pulled it from his mouth, blowing smoke in the air. "Who are you?" He asked Becky.

The crowd let out a few low moans at Finn's low blow.

"You're ex-girlfriend, shitehead." Becky yelled.

"Be more specific," Finn said nonchalantly. "I have like fifteen of those."

Becky yelled in frustration and ran back into the house with her face in her hands.

"Damn, Balor, that was brutal as fuck." Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Thanks, I'll be here all week." Finn shook his head and set the cigarette between his lips once again.

Alexa, taking a worried glance back at her friends, approached Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, big guy." She said, cursing at herself for being so awkward.

Finn inhaled a shaky breath; Even though his back was turned, Alexa could tell he was crying. "Holy fuck, Alexa," Finn said, searching the sky for an answer. "I fucked up bad this time."

"I'd say." Alexa patted Finn on the back, trying to comfort him. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"My girlfriend back." Finn whispered as the tears subsequently fell from his eyes. "Aw, what the fuck is the matter with me?" Finn knelt in the cold grass and wept harder.

"Finn, I-"

"Lexi?" Bayley gripped Alexa's forearm, making her turn around. "Can I ask you something?"

Alexa glanced back at Finn, who was still kneeling in the grass, before turning back and nodding her head.

"Do... Do you have a condo?" Bayley asked, cheeks turning a dark maroon.

"What?" Alexa asked.

"She means condom." Finn chirped. "Bayley needs a condom."

Alexa's eyes shot open. "Why do you need a condom?" She asked, feeling her stomach start to tighten.

Bayley dropped her gaze to her shoes. "Sami says he thinks its time we..."

"Had sex?" Alexa finished.

Bayley giggled and nodded her head.

"Now? But what about Finn?" Alexa gestured to her best friend.

"Don't worry about me, Bayley," Finn said. "I'll be ok."

Bayley smiled in Finn's direction, then shifted her gaze back to Alexa. Alexa's heart started to beat a little faster at the thought of Bayley, naked and gasping for breath after coming down from her orgasm, but it hurt knowing she could never be the reason for that.

"Do you even know how two people have sex?" Alexa asked.

Bayley quickly shook her head. "But Sami says he does, so I hope he shows me."

"Finn, do you..." Alexa glanced back at him and noticed he was holding a box of Trojans in her direction. "What were you going to do with those?" Alexa demanded.

"Make up sex with the love of my life." Finn grumbled.

Alexa took the box of condoms and handed them to Bayley. "He only needs to wear one," Alexa sternly stared into Bayley's eyes. "You make him wear one."

Bayley nodded her head, before giving Alexa a lung bursting hug. Bayley let go and followed Sami into the house. Alexa fell to her knees beside Finn but facing the opposite direction. "I just let the love of my life go have sex with her douchebag boyfriend."

"We should start a club," Finn said. "With shirts that say, "We make bad relationship decisions.""

* * *

AJ and Eva walked back into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" AJ asked over his shoulder.

"Are you really unconcerned with Bayley or Alexa or Finn?" Eva asked, a bit shocked by AJ's lack of sympathy.

"I dunno, Eva, I just need time to think of..." AJ threw his hands in the air. "...Something."

"Hey, Other AJ and Ariel," AJ Lee appeared to AJ's left, smiling in a friendly way. "How goes it?"

"Did you just get here?" AJ asked.

AJ Lee nodded her head. "I had to pick up Charlotte and Nikki," She closed her eyes and groaned. "I missed something hella dramatic, didn't I?"

"You have no fucking idea.' AJ said, walking upstairs.

"He's being really weird tonight." Eva said, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle.

AJ Lee shrugged. "Seems the same to me," She pointed at the bottle and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Big girl words." Eva said with a laugh.

"Give me the goddamn bottle." AJ Lee said, smiling when Eva gave her the bottle.

* * *

Finn and Alexa were laying side by side in the backyard, staring up at the night sky. Alexa had her fingers entangled with Finn's; A weird quirk they both started when they where younger whenever they were nervous or scared of something.

"Becky's never going to take me back, is she?" Finn whispered.

"Nope." Alexa stated. "Bayley will never love me more than a friend, will she?"

"Nada." Finn responded.

"I wish she felt the same way about me." Alexa muttered.

"I do though." Alexa nearly jumped out of her skin when AJ Lee straddled her waist. "Who do you wish felt the same about you?" AJ Lee asked.

"You, of course." Alexa said, shutting her eyes to keep from rolling them.

AJ Lee giggled and poured her whiskey bottle into Alexa's mouth; Alexa happily opened her mouth and drank the burning liquor.

"Perfectly good whiskey..." Finn whined.

"This house has six bedrooms," AJ Lee purred. "Wanna go find one?"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, tits." She said.

"Tits?" Finn asked.

"Tits McGee." AJ Lee answered. "Kinda silly, but whatever."

AJ Lee helped Alexa to her feet, then lead her into the house once again.

* * *

Alexa walked through the halls of the second floor of the Rollins' household. "You wanna be dom this time?" Alexa asked AJ Lee.

"Nah, I like it when you're in control." AJ Lee giggled.

Alexa paused and brushed the hair out of AJ Lee's face before planting a sweet kiss to her lips. "Me too." Alexa said.

"I dunno, Sami, I just don't think I'm ready." Alexa heard a familiar voice coming from the room she was standing in front of. Alexa pressed her ear against the door and listened closer. "Ow, Sami, that hurts."

"That's Bayley." Alexa whispered.

"Ow, Sami, stop it, plea- no, no, no, no, no..."

Without thinking another thought, Alexa slammed herself against the door and burst into the room; The sight before her had anger flood her veins like a bad drug: Sami was standing over Bayley, who was curled up in a ball on the bed, shaking and crying.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sami asked, obviously very drunk.

Alexa lunged at Sami in blind fury, not caring what came next.


	17. Chapter 17: Forget the Past

**PRESENT DAY**

Alexa pulled up to Big Dave's Diner with Bayley riding shotgun; The atmosphere was rough, to say the least. After what Bayley thought was a clean break, Alexa had erupted on her earlier in the day for seemingly no reason. Bayley was taking a bit longer in the bathroom applying her make up; She usually didn't wear cosmetics, but ever since she had broken up with Alexa, she felt she needed to improve her appearance, despite the many reassurances her friends sent her way. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Bayley was met with an angry and rather loud lecture from her ex-fiancee. After a few minutes, Alexa finally stopped to catch her breath. Bayley, in response to Alexa, rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking away. Alexa was completely caught off guard by Bayley's lack of emotion and shortage of a rebuttal. Alexa tried to shake the odd confrontation from her mind, but it had shaken a few nerves.

Alexa shifted the car into park. She took a moment to think of something to say to Bayley, meaning to apologize for her rude behavior at home, but Bayley unlocked the door and slid out of the car before she could. Alexa, again taken aback by Bayley's lack of communication, stared at her in confusion. What the hell is wrong with her, Alexa thought to herself. Shaking the thought out of her head again, Alexa pushed herself out of the car and followed Bayley inside the diner.

* * *

"Hi, Dave.' Bayley greeted her boss once she stepped in the employee lounge.

"Afternoon." Dave replied with a friendly smile, looking up from his newspaper.

Bayley set to checking the bulletin board for her daily duties, while simultaneously tying on her apron on top of her uniform.

"I think I gave you cashier duty," Dave said, saving Bayley the trouble of having to read the small print on the schedule. "So you don't need an apron."

"Awesome." Bayley said gleefully; She liked working the cash register. It was a nice touch being able to talk to so many people on their way out.

Bayley untied her apron and, instead of hanging it back up, tossed it to Alexa, who had just arrived in the break room herself.

"What's this for?" Alexa asked, referring to the apron.

"Uh, your job?" Bayley replied sarcastically, giving Dave a shoulder shrug and small chuckle.

Bayley practically skipped to the cash register; Eva was still there when she arrived, being given cashier duty so she didn't have to strain herself or the baby.

"Hey, Eva, I'm here now." Bayley said, trying her best to keep in her enthusiasm.

Eva sighed in relief. "Thank God," She said. "Charlie has been kicking my ass today."

Bayley giggled at the mention of Eva's baby. Bayley was extremely excited to be an aunt, even though her and AJ weren't technically related. Bayley sighed heavily at the thought of her best friend, who was still on the lamb. She missed him dearly, not knowing whether or not he was safe and sound was a heavy burden on Bayley.

"I bet, now go relax." Bayley insisted with a smile.

Eva nodded her head and walked towards the break room.

Bayely smiled to herself as she logged into the digital register, excited about her shift.

Alexa emerged from the break room and approached Bayley. "Hey." Alexa said in a cheery tone. Bayley kept her eyes on the computer screen, didn't respond, and handed Alexa her order booklet. "Oh," Alexa said, still being taken by surprise by Bayley's lack of communication. "Thanks." Bayley kept her eyes on the screen, typing a few keys on the keyboard. Alexa nodded her head slowly then walked away.

* * *

Finn was lying down in bed, asleep, with Little Finn curled up on his chest. Becky was sitting on the foot of the bed, glancing over her shoulder at the two boys. The reason why the two had broken up in high school had resurfaced in Becky's memory when Amanda moved in across the street. Thinking back on it, it was amazing that both of them forgot why they had broken up back then. But Becky quickly found the diagnosis again. It was a heavy feeling in her chest when she stopped by Finn's house, found him absent, then discovered he was at Amanda's. Fearing the absolute worst, and a repeat of senior year, Becky convinced Finn to come back home. Nothing had happened, Becky knew that much, but she visited as much as she could to prevent her Finn from seeing that harlot. Yes, my Finn, Becky thought, not wanting to go through the same bullshit she did six years prior.

"You ok, Becky?" Finn asked. Becky was caught off guard; She thought Finn was asleep this whole time. "You've been staring at me without blinking for a little while now."

Becky nodded her head and turned away from Finn. "Yeah. Fine." She whispered.

"You seem like something's bothering you." Finn said.

Becky sighed. "Well, I think you know by now I don't like Amanda." She said.

"I do." Finn said.

Becky hesitated at first, thinking that maybe bringing up the past was a bad idea, but decided to go through with it anyway. "Do you remember why we broke up in high school?" She asked, turning towards Finn again.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair; That thought hadn't occurred to him until now, but that memory reappearing in his mind brought a feeling of sickness to his stomach. "Yeah," He said, voice weak from nearly bursting into tears. "I do."

"And you talk to her like she's an old friend." Becky said, voice emotionless.

"I don't want to be her friend," Finn attempted to reassure Becky. "I want to slam the door in her face when I see her."

"Why don't you?" Becky said. Becky's eyes were turning red from tears of her own. Being reminded of total high school bullshit was stupid, but it made her wonder if she could trust Finn with Amanda back in their lives.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Finn asked. "This happened six years ago."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "How do I know I can trust you alone with her? I did that once, and look what happened." She said.

Finn dropped his head back into his pillow. Talking this through wasn't going to work, history knew that was the truth. "I haven't spoken to her since I visited her the day she moved in." Finn said, trying somehow to bring trust back into the relationship. "I swear to God, Rebecca."

Becky scoffed. "Ok?" She said, not impressed by Finn's attempt. "How do I know you won't go running to her the second we have a fight, just like you did in high school?"

"Cuz I'm paralyzed." Finn attempted a joke.

"You know what I mean." Becky hissed, not finding Finn funny in the least.

"She doesn't mean anything to me." Finn replied.

Becky sighed. "That's what you said back in school." She said.

"I don't even know where she is, anyway." Finn said. "She moved away a few days ago."

This was news to Becky; She still thought Amanda was living in an identical duplex across the street. "I didn't know that." Becky said.

"I'm glad she's gone," Finn said. "She made me lose you once-"

"She didn't make you do anything, Finn." Becky whispered. "You had sex with her; She didn't force you to do anything."

Finn gently raised his son off his chest and laid him on the pillow beside him, before sitting up. "I know," Finn said, taking Becky's hands in his. "And I've hated myself everyday since."

Becky felt like pulling her hands away from Finn and storming out of the house, but she caught sight of Little Finn and the worried look and tears in Finn's eyes and quickly changed her mind. "Good." Becky said.

"I didn't go a day, for years, without wondering where you were or what you were doing, and if by some chance I would find you again," Finn said. "I wished and prayed for another chance. And you showed up one day, out of the blue."

It did take an insane series of events to get Becky to NYC, Becky thought, dropping out of college, going broke, getting a new job, moving back home, leaving again, moving to NYC, breaking her hand at work, and happen to get sent to the same hospital Paige was giving birth at. "I did forget all the bad things when I saw you at the hospital," Becky said. "I was too happy to see you again."

"I will spend my entire life trying to make it up to you," Finn said. "You just gotta let me."

Becky smirked and shook her head. "You're so lucky I love you so much." She said, leaning in to give Finn a gentle kiss.

Finn eased into the kiss, relieved that Becky had somewhat forgiven him. "I love you too." He said, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Becky's.

* * *

Bayley smiled at another customer and handed them their receipt. Alexa walked up to the counter and handed Bayley a checkbook with a credit card in it. "Hey," Alexa said, waving the checkbook. "I gotta run another card."

"I don't see why people can't just come up and pay for it themselves." Bayley said, taking the checkbook and finalizing the transaction.

"Right? I don't get paid enough for this." Alexa said with a laugh, trying to joke around.

"I wouldn't let Dave hear you say that." Bayley said, flatly.

Alexa laughed awkwardly and nodded her head. "Right." She muttered.

Bayley handed the credit card back to Alexa. "All set." She said.

"Thanks, Bayls." Alexa said.

"Bayley's fine." Bayley replied.

Alexa, still surprised by Bayley's lack of emotion, even though this was what felt like the thirtieth time she was acting this way today, walked away with a heavy heart.

Bayley typed a few things on the cash register. "Hey." A customer said, approaching the counter.

"How can I help..." Bayley spoke, but paused when she locked eyes with the woman standing across from her.

"Hi." The dark skinned woman said in a hushed tone.

"Hi." Bayley said, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, I have a bill I gotta pay." The woman said, handing the check to Bayley.

Bayley snapped out of her trance and took the check. "Cool," She said, trying to act normal. "Cool, cool, cool."

As Bayley typed on the keyboard, she couldn't help but to steal a few quick glances at the girl before her: She was a bit shorter than Bayley, black hair with ash colored highlights, and her eyes... Her eyes were a deep maroon. Had to be colored contacts, Bayley thought.

"They're contacts, in case you're wondering." The woman said.

Bayley chuckled. "I was; I thought that was your actually eye color, then I thought that didn't seem right." She said.

"My eyes are actually brown, but I like wearing the contacts." The woman said.

"They're pretty." Bayley said, blushing slightly.

The woman smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I like your eyeliner."

Bayley blushed a light pink at the woman's compliment. "Thanks." She said with a smile. Bayley handed the woman her credit card back as well as a receipt. "Sign that, please." She said.

The woman took the receipt and quickly wrote on it. "Have a nice day." She said, walking away.

Bayley smiled at the mystery woman as she faded from sight. She intrigued Bayley, as well as confused her at the same time. Bayley shook her head and chuckled, when something caught her eye: Written on the receipt was a phone number and the name...

"Ember." Bayley read from the receipt. Bayley pulled out her phone and copied the number into her contact list.

From across the room, Alexa was watching the scene unfold, tears stinging her eyes and wetting her order booklet.

* * *

Finn collected the mail that was cluttered on the floor, from being dropped through the mail slot. Finn shuffled through the stacks of usual bills and taxes and advertisements.

"The hell?" Finn muttered when he noticed one of the envelopes difference from the others. Finn's full name, Finn Devitt Balor, was written across the front; He tore it open and read the letter inside.

"What's that?" Becky asked, holding Little Finn close to her chest.

"Court summons." Finn muttered, letter crumpling in his hand as angry flooded his veins.

"From whom?" Becky asked, already knowing the answer.

"Saraya." Finn growled.


	18. Chapter 18: New Beginnings & Old Endings

It was an abnormally cool February morning in New York City; Bayley was wondering if she should wear something warmer for the day. Bayley scrunched her face and made a few other silly expressions at herself in the bathroom mirror. Bayley had a special day ahead of her; She was going on her first date since breaking up with Alexa. Bayley was understandably nervous about the date. She never really went on a proper date with Alexa, and Sami's ideas of a date failed in comparison to Bayley's expectations.

Bayley applied a thin layer of sparkling pink lip gloss to her lips, rubbing them together when she was sure she applied enough.

"You look nice." Eva said from the doorway.

Bayley smiled brightly at Eva. "Thanks so much, Eva." She took a deep breath, running her hands over her pink tshirt to make sure it wasn't wrinkled in any spots. "I don't look under dressed, do I?

"No, of course not," Eva said. "You're just meeting her at Big Dave's, right?" Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, perfect, be casual but pretty, ya know?" Eva said, smiling at the nervous look on Bayley's face.

Bayley took another deep breath. "This is my first time going out with somebody I didn't have chemistry class with. I'm so freaking nervous."

Eva moved closer to Bayley, offering a hug. Bayley gladly accepted the hug, taking some of the edge off. "You don't need to be nervous, sweetie, just be yourself." Eva said.

Bayley pulled away. "Ok, be myself, I can do that." She said.

"Don't order anything with garlic, coffee, or anything green." Eva said. "If you get to kiss her, you don't want your breath smelling bad."

"I might get to kiss her?" Bayley asked, face starting to turn red. That thought hadn't occurred to Bayley before. The only girl she ever kissed was Alexa, but she did praise Bayley for her kissing ability. Or was she just being nice? Was she overthinking everything? Oh, sweet Jesus, this was a nightmare!

"Bayley," Eva said, noticing the terrified look on Bayley's face. "Don't be nervous, ok? Worst case scenario: You never see each other again. Best case scenario: You get laid."

Bayley quickly nodded her head. "I like having sex with women. I like that a lot." She took another deep breath. "I should pay, right?"

"Yes," Eva said, handing Bayley her phone and purse. "That is a good first step into getting laid: Pay for lunch. But don't pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. Maybe go to the park afterwards? Just do what you would want to do."

"Watch Disney movies on Netflix?" Bayley asked eagerly.

"Maybe on the second or third date," Eva said, making Bayley sigh. "Let's focus on lunch and maybe the park."

Bayley nodded her head. She was determined to have a good time with Ember, and hoped she could hang out with her more. Bayley only had one phone call with Ember, as well as some texts, but she still had high hopes going into this date.

Bayley took one more deep breath, then smiled. "Ok, I think I'm ready to go." She said. Bayley pounced on Eva, hugging the air out of her lungs.

"Bayley," Eva groaned. "Baby."

Bayley quickly let go of Eva. "Sorry," She slowly rubbed Eva's belly. "Sorry, Charlie."

"Go have some fun." Eva told Bayley. Bayley smiled and nodded her head; She then picked up her keys and left the apartment. Eva sighed and exited the bathroom. It had been almost three months since AJ fled from the FBI. The family was no longer under surveillance, but Eva was still certain they were being watched. And with Charlie's arrival approaching, Eva felt more nervous as the days went by.

Eva walked into the living room. "You can come out now." She said, letting out a long sigh.

The door to AJ's bedroom opened. "Is everyone gone?" AJ asked, walking out onto the loft.

"Yes." Eva said.

* * *

Finn and Becky as well as Little Finn were meeting with a lawyer today; Saraya had made an advancement in the custody battle for Finn Jr. The court date wasn't until April, but Finn knew he needed to meet with a lawyer as soon as possible.

Finn sat in the office of the attorney with Becky at his side, who was clutching onto Little Finn as if he'd run away if she eased her grip. Finn was in an understandable state of anger; Being harassed with this lawsuit was enough to make him wonder if he'd be better off if he just hunted Saraya down and ended this himself. Becky flinched at the feeling of Finn's fist gripping tighter around her fingers. Becky quickly pulled her hand away. Finn gave Becky a worried look, obviously not realizing he was hurting her.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, taken aback by Becky's sudden action.

Becky sighed and shook her head, becoming frustrated at Finn's lack of control. "You were hurting my hand, Finn." She said in a low tone despite wanting to yell at him. She was more than aware why Finn was angry and on edge these last few days, but he didn't have any right in taking it out on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing it." Finn said in a calm voice, hoping to defuse the situation.

Becky scoffed. "You usually don't." She hissed, referring to a time when Finn had left bruises on her shoulder during an intimate moment.

Finn began to respond, but stopped when the office door opened. "Good afternoon everyone," The lawyer said as he made his way to his desk. "I believe we spoke on the phone before, Mr...?"

"Balor, Finn Balor," Finn leaned forward in his wheelchair and shook hands with the attorney. "This is my girlfriend, Becky, and my son, Finn Jr." Finn introduced Becky and Little Finn with a gentle hand on Becky's shoulder. Becky flinched slightly; That particular shoulder being the one with the purple welts embedded in her flesh. She subconsciously remembered to wear a shirt that covered all of her shoulders and most of the baseline around her neck.

"Nice to meet you, I'm David Otunga, attorney at law," The lawyer sat in his chair behind his desk and gave Becky and Finn a friendly smile. "Now, from the quick low down you gave me over the phone, you have an upcoming hearing about the custody of your son?" David asked, slightly reiterating what Finn had told him.

"Yes, my ex-girlfriend's mother is trying to claim custody of my son." Finn explained.

David nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrow while thinking the situation over. "What happened to Little Finn's mother?" He asked.

"She died during childbirth," Finn continued explaining. "She didn't leave a will or anything like that. We never talked about this being a possibility."

"Most people usually don't. It is very uncommon for a mother to pass away during childbirth these days, with medical advancements and all." David said, starting to rub his chin in question. "How long ago did this happen? Your ex passing away."

"Finn is five months old now, so roughly that long." Finn said, watching his son tug on Becky's hair while babbling to himself.

David shifted his attention to Little Finn. "How long ago did her ex's mother contact you?" He asked, looking back at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Back in December, I reckon. About three months after Paige died." Finn furrowed his brow at Becky when she flinched at the mention of Paige's name.

"Paige is the deceased mother I assume?" David asked.

Finn nodded his head.

"That is odd that she waited that long to contact you." David opened a drawer in his desk and removed a note pad and pen from it. He quickly wrote a few things down, then turned his attention back to Finn. "What else has she done?" He asked.

"That's it. Just last week I got the court summons, and now I'm here." Finn said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I just don't want to lose my son."

"I understand completely, Mr. Balor," David replied. "I have two boys of my own, and the Lord knows I'd do anything for them. What we have here is borderline mother wanting to take from someone she believes is responsible for her daughter's death. She wants you to feel her pain, and that's ridiculous."

"It's complete bullshit." Finn said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't swear here." Becky hissed at Finn.

"No, it is complete bullshit, Rebecca, for lack of a better term." David stood up, walking over towards his office door. "I will take your case, and I will do my damnedest to make sure your family stays together. But for now, I need you to go so I can make a few phone calls." David then opened his office door and gestured to it with his opposite hand.

Finn nodded and took Little Finn from Becky. Becky then stood up and pushed Finn out the door.

"We'll be in touch." David said to Finn as he and Becky started to leave.

"Thank you so much." Becky said to David as she passed him.

"My pleasure." David said before shutting the door.

* * *

Eva didn't know if she would see her AJ ever again. To be fair, she didn't know if she wanted to. Having the thought in your mind that you may have to raise your child alone was a heavy burden on Eva. Going to doctor's appointments, buying a crib, and purchasing some infant clothing all alone while people asked about the father was an embarrassment at some times. But right now, she didn't care; Eva was sprawled on her back on her bed with her beloved AJ laying beside her, gently cupping her face while he attacked her with a flurry of kisses. It felt like high school all over again, to Eva: Try to kiss her man as long as possible and hope to God nobody walked in on you. Obviously, the consequences from being caught this time were a bit more extreme.

"I missed you so much." AJ whispered between kisses. Even though no one was home, and no one would be for a little while, AJ felt as though he should be as discreet as possible while he was with Eva.

Eva raked her fingers through AJ's short brown hair. "I can't believe you cut your hair," Eva said with a giggle. "You look like your in high school again."

AJ had decided to cut his hair and dye it a lighter shade of brown so he could hopefully blend in with the public crowd a little better. Eva was correct in saying AJ looked younger, as it was the same style he had throughout high school. "Thanks, darlin'." AJ muttered before kissing Eva on her neck below her jaw.

Eva sighed heavily. "Don't ki-kiss me on the neck, babe. I ca-can't get worked up right now." She told AJ, referring to her pregnancy.

"Sure you can," AJ whispered back. "You can still do it; Just gotta be careful."

Eva shook her head. "No offence, babe, but you might hurt him if you lay on me."

AJ nodded his head and smirked. Before Eva could react, AJ shoved his hand down the front of her jeans. Eva laid her head back, taking in a sharp intake of breath. It had been literally months since anyone, even herself, had touched her there with the intention of sex. It felt like lighting was striking her every time AJ circled her clit with his fingers; Her toes curled and she choked on her own breath every time he slipped his finger inside her. That, with the combination of AJ landing gentle kisses on her neck, was making Eva lose her mind in all the right ways.

"I love you, Eva," AJ stopped the kissing and whispered in Eva's ear when he felt the walls of her vagina start to contract and convulse. "Come for me."

Eva dug her fingers into the sheets and damn near ripped them as she let out one finally gasp, ensuing that her orgasm had finally arrived. Taking extra precaution to make sure she was fully satisfied, AJ gradually slid his fingers out of Eva. Eva smiled to herself, not because of having an orgasm for the first time in half a year, but for finally having her AJ back with her... At least, for now.

"Baby," AJ sat up and turned away from Eva. It wasn't a gesture he used after sex before, so this was a bit alarming for Eva. "I gotta tell you somethin'." He spoke in a quiet tone, but Eva could clearly understand him.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked, feeling her chest tighten at the possibilities of what AJ was going to say.

"I," AJ paused and sighed. "I met with an agent today."

Quick like lightning, Eva sat up also. "An FBI agent?" She asked.

AJ nodded his head. "They said they'd cut me a deal if I gave the names of the people that helped me take down Del Rio and Mysterio, as well as the NYPD detective that helped me."

Eva furrowed her brow in confusion, not completely understanding where AJ was going with this. "You ratted out Dean?" She asked.

"No, of course not," AJ turned around to face Eva. Eva was both surprised and heartbroken to see tears filling AJ's eyes. "Dean, Seth, and Roman aren't going anywhere. Dean has Daisy and Renee to look after. Apparently, Emma is expecting, so I couldn't give Roman away. And Seth is going to renew his marriage with Carmella, so I couldn't give him away either."

"So... Just Brock and Cassidy?" Eva asked.

AJ nodded his head. "But they said I needed to pay for my part." AJ spoke just above a whisper; Eva wasn't sure if she even heard him speak.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, knowing exactly what AJ meant, but still dreaded to hear the truth.

"I gotta go away for a little while." AJ said. AJ's lip quivered as the tears started to fall from his eyes. "They said seven months in prison, and a fuck ton of parole after that."

Eva placed her hands over the bump in her stomach. "But, that means..."

"I'm gonna miss our son being born." AJ said.

Eva, starting to tear up also, quickly wrapped AJ in a vice like hug. Neither of them said anything for what seemed like ages; They just held each other while they cried softly.

"When do you have to turn yourself in?" Eva finally asked.

"Tomorrow." AJ recalled. "It's only a couple months, baby, then I'll be back in your arms forever and we can get married and have more babies and grow old together." AJ barely got through the last sentence as his voice was breaking from the fear and embarrassment he felt for putting his family through. He needed to reap what he sowed; It was time for him to face the repercussions of his actions.

"I love you," Eva whispered. "I love you so much."

AJ laid back down on the bed, taking Eva with him, and held her close to his chest. "Just lay here with me until I have to go." He muttered.

Eva nodded her head. "I will, love, I will." She replied.

* * *

Bayley arrived at Big Dave's Diner at half past noon; Ember told her to meet her at one, but Bayley was too eager and excited to wait that long. Parking the car, Bayley took the time to make sure her makeup was perfect. It was. Bayley slid out of her car and locked the doors behind her. Little did she know, parked directly to her left was her date. Ember got out of her car at the same time Bayley got out of hers. Jumping slightly, Ember smiled and waved at Bayley.

"Hey," Ember said with excitement coating her voice. "I didn't see you there."

Bayley smiled back, trying to hide the blush that was without a doubt starting to cover her face. "Yeah, I didn't either. I was too busy checking my makeup." She said.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Ember gestured to her own outfit. "I feel so under dressed."

Bayley scanned over Ember's clothing; She was wearing similar clothes as Bayley, but her tshirt was gray and her jeans had holes in them. "Don't, you look amazing." Bayley said.

Ember dropped her head and silently laughed to herself. "Thanks, Bay." She said.

"Bay? Is that me now?" Bayley asked.

Ember shrugged her shoulders. "Yep, whether you like it or not." She said, making herself and Bayley laugh.

Watching from inside, Alexa felt her blood begin to boil. She went three weeks before moving on, Alexa thought, not realizing she was crushing her order pad.

"Good God, Lexi, what's your problem?" Carmella asked, seeing Alexa nearly disintegrate her notepad.

"Bayley's on a date with some chick she met." Alexa said in a monotone. "And she decided to come here."

Carmella followed Alexa's gaze out to the parking lot. "She's pretty." Carmella admitted.

"Not helping, Mella." Alexa said, bringing emotion back to her voice: It was some odd combination of upset and angry.

Carmella shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno why you're so upset, she broke up with you. You should go out and get that pussy licked by some broad." A family to their left gasped at Carmella's choice of words. "Oh, what? You never heard of a lezzy?" Carmella asked before rolling her eyes and focusing back on Alexa.

"Shit, here they come," Alexa pointed out as Bayley and Ember started to enter the restaurant. "She's holding the door open for her? She never did that for me." Alexa said, offended.

"Yeah, well, just act like it don't bother you." Carmella said.

"But it does." Alexa whined.

"Act like you don't. Fake it, like I do with Seth when he's drunk." Carmella suggested.

"I never had to fake it with Bayley." Alexa admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Carmella said before walking away to wait on a table.

"What's your favorite Disney movie then?" Bayley asked, learning that Ember also loved Disney movies.

Ember thought for a second. "Pocahontas or Mulan; I just love those movies."

Bayley's face lit up. "Pocahontas is like my third favorite. I really really love Cinderella though." She said.

Ember and Bayley followed the hostess to a table. Bayley couldn't help but feel extremely nervous about the rest of the day. Alexa swiftly made her way to Bayley's table.

"Hey, so-" Bayley began but stopped when Alexa approached the table. "Lexi, hey, I didn't know you were working today."

Alexa put on her best fake smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, couldn't help but notice my ex-fiance was on a date already, but it is what it is, right?" She asked.

Bayley's eyes went wide in shock. Ember tilted her head at Alexa. "Ex-fiance? You mean you two-"

"Used to bang." Alexa said, interrupting Ember, nodding her head in a bitchy way.

Ember slowly nodded her head. "Right... Well, I'll take a chocolate milk. If that's ok." Ember said, trying to steer the conversation away from this awkwardness.

Alexa nodded her head and wrote down Ember's drink order. "And for you, baby? Wait, sorry, BAYley?"

Bayley's face lacked color due to how embarrassed she felt at the moment. "Ch-chocolate milk too, please." She muttered.

"Wow, twinsies," Alexa exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "I'll be right back."

Ember chuckled nervously while Bayley struggled to comprehend what was happening. "She seems nice." Ember said.

"I am so sorry," Bayley said. "I thought she had the day off today. I... Would not have brought you here if I knew she was here."

Ember smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. We shouldn't let her ruin our date, anyway. Besides, I have a crazy ex too."

Bayley relaxed a little bit. "Really? What was her name?" She asked, happy that Alexa's odd behavior hadn't derailed the date.

"Her name was Ruby Jefferson, but after we broke up, she changed her last name to Riott and got a bunch of tattoos and piercings." Ember said.

Bayley covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "What? That's insane!" She said.

"She was really obsessed with me. But, we had to break up, cuz I caught her cheating on me, so..." Ember shrugged her shoulders. "It's not too bad."

"Why's that?" Bayley asked.

"I got to meet you." Ember said with a smile.

Bayley felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "You-You're having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it's kinda funny that your ex is still crazy about you. It must mean you're quite a catch." Ember said.

Bayley felt the redness spread across her face. "Thanks, Ember, I've been having a good time talking to you the last couple days."

Ember smiled and took hold of Bayley's hand. Across the room, Alexa nearly threw the chocolate milk glasses against the wall.


	19. Chapter 19: Where Were We?

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Is there anything you want me to bring with to the courthouse?" Becky made sure Little Finn was safely buckled in his carseat while talking over her shoulder at Finn who was seated in the passenger seat. Things had grown weary between the couple; Finn was on edge more and more as each day went by. Becky had found out Finn had picked up his smoking habbit again, which resulted in a huge fight. Finn's nightmares only seemed to get worse. And worst of all, Paige was unrelentless with her constant phantom harrassment.

"Does Little Finn have his elephant?" Finn responded, trying to ignore the appration of Finn Jr.'s mother who was tapping at the car window.

"Of course he does," Becky hissed, but regretted losing her temper so fast. "Sorry, Finn, I don't mean to be short with you."

"Yeah, well," Finn dug a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and set one between his lips. "It's a stressful day for everyone." Before Finn could light his ciagarette, Becky reached into the front seat and plucked it from him. "The fuckin' window is open a crack, Rebecca."

"Don't smoke with the baby in the car." Becky reminded Finn, being very stern with her tone of voice.

Finn dug another cigarette from the pack, which Becky swipped immidiatley. Finn, on the verge of boiling over, picked another cigarette from the pack. "Don't you fucking dare take this one from me." His voice was low and furious; Becky was getting all too familiar with this side of Finn.

"Fine," Becky bit her lip to stiffle her whimpers of fear. "Just don't yell at me when the baby gets sick."

"HE'S NOT..." Finn was about to let the lid blow, but Finn Jr.'s scared whimpers made him simmer quickly. "He's not going to get ill, Beck, I promise." He took a deep breath and turned around in his seat. "I don't mean to raise my voice to you."

"Right," Becky muttered sadly. "Just like how you don't mean the bruises."

 _"She's got a point there, babe." Paige snickered at the annoyed look Finn gave her. "i wish you were that rough when I was still around."_

"Are Bayley and Alexa coming along?" Finn pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperatley to keep his temper level.

Becky sighed heavily. "I'll go check on them."

Finn made sure he saw Becky disappear into his home before he lit his cigarette finally. "Just what the doctor ordered." He mumbled to himself, ignoring the condescending head shake from the ghost outside his car.

* * *

Alexa paced around the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that her true love was in her bedroom with her supposed 'new girlfriend.' Yes, apparently Bayley and Ember were Facebook official and shared a few kisses here and there, even have been caught making out several times by Alexa. It burned her insides, twisted her stomach, and most of all hurt her heart to think that her Bayley had moved on.

Alexa greeted Becky with a gentle smile when she came into the house and headed for the kitchen, muttering something about Finn.

Alexa glared at Bayley's bedroom door. What the hell was taking her so long to get ready? It's not like it's a freakin' beauty contest. Alexa stormed up the stairs, ready to scream at Bayley if needed. Alexa swung the door open, but quickly shut it again. Ember was pinned to the bed by Bayley; Neither girl had shirts on, and neither girl seemed to be too bashful about what they were doing. Alexa tried to pull away from the scene, but her muscles weren't working for whatever reason.

"Be-be out in a sec!" Bayley called from inside.

Alexa felt her stomach drop; A feeling she was sadly getting used to.


	20. Chapter 20: To the Courts

Eva was working her usual shift at Big Dave's Diner. Despite reassurance from Dave that she'd still receive a pay check if she took time off to care for herself while her due date came closer, she insisted she wanted to run the cash register as usual. Truthfully, however, she couldn't stand to be in the house for too long without AJ. He had turned himself in back in February. Now May, Eva was beginning to realize seven months away from the man of her dreams was a lot longer than she had thought. Working helped, but she longed for AJ to come home and hold her and tell her he'd never leave.

Most of the time she chatted with Carmella about the baby or anything else that may have popped into their heads. Finn's trial was today, but Eva really didn't want to go. Finn had been a friend of hers since high school, but she didn't want to be there in the case that he did lose custody of his son. That made Eva shiver. What if she had lost her little angel? Eva rubbed the basketball sized bump in her stomach, sighing heavily.

"Hey, Eva," Renee happily greeted with Dean and Daisy beside her. "How're you doing?"

"Ready to burst." Eva groaned.

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah, it's the sore feet and headaches right? That always sucked."

"He better appreciate me when he does show up. All this agony I'm always in."

"That's what I told Dean," Renee joked. "Luckily he knows how much I've put up with."

Dean kissed his daughter on the cheek, then his wife, then handed the baby over to Renee. "Can I talk to Eva? Just real quick."

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be in the car."

Dean waited for his wife to leave the diner before talking to Eva. "How's AJ doin'?"

Eva, taken by surprise at first, sighed. "He's got four more months. Then he'll be back home."

"I didn't expect him to do that. Did he say anything about me, Rome, or Seth at all before he left?"

Eva shook her head. "He said he kept you guys out of it. As far as anyone is concerned, AJ was working alone."

Dean nodded his head. "Right. I just can't leave my girls right now. They'd be devastated if I left. I'm so sorry you have to be alone for the birth."

Eva was pleasantly surprised by Dean's more emotional side, as he was usually rough and ragged. "Thanks, Dean, I appreciate that."

Dean smiled and left the diner. Eva leaned back in her chair, realizing it really was going to be a long four months.

* * *

This is it. The moment Finn had been dreading for several months. Becky wheeled him into the court house, Finn Jr. propped in his lap with his stuffed elephant. Alexa, Bayley, and Ember followed close behind. Alexa kept stealing glances at the interlocked fingers of her ex and her new girlfriend. That hurt most of all, in Alexa's opinion; She loved holding Bayley's hand. Becky had calmed down since leaving the house; Finn had apologized profusely, insisting that he'd never be that way again. The group was greeted by David Otunga near the court room. He ushered them inside, showing the girls where they could sit to watch the case unfold. David then wheeled Finn and his son behind the defense desk in front of the judge's table.

"Alright," David took a seat beside Finn. "Good suit, Finn, they'll like that."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about a thing. There isn't a judge in the world that would grant custody to Paige's mother. Once he sees that you are perfectly able to raise and care for this baby, you won't need to worry anymore."

On the other side of the room, Saraya and her lawyer where discussing their own strategy. Finn watched with anger, realizing his emotion must've been visible when his son began whimpering.

"Sorry, lil' man," Finn whispered to his son with a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Daddy's a little on edge right now."

"Looks like Saraya has Malcom Johnson as her attorney. Great kid, dumber than shit, but optimistic at least."

Finn chuckled under his breath. If David was this confident, then maybe things would go well for him. Finn glanced back at Becky. She gave him a half smile, then waved at Little Finn. Finn mouthed a silent "I love you" at his girlfriend. Becky nodded her head and blew him a kiss. Finn smiled and turned back around in his chair.

"What's our strategy then?" Finn asked David, who was looking through some papers.

"Mainly why she was so slow in her time to come and meet you and your son," David shook his head. "Don't know what they'll try to say against you, but you should be prepared for anything."

Finn nodded his head. The door near the judge's table opened.

"All rise for the honorable Lanny Poffo," The guard announced as the judge took his seat.

Finn looked awkwardly around at the people standing around him, feeling a bit weird that he couldn't stand when asked.

"Well, good morning everyone," Judge Poffo greeted the court room. "I see we have our first case today. Balor v Knight for the custody of Finn Devitt Balor Jr.? Defense?"

David stood up. "David Otunga, esquire, representing Finn Balor and Finn Balor Jr."

"Plantiff?"

"Malcom Johnson, sir, representing Saraya Knight."

Judge Poffo nodded his head. "Very well. We have a pretty cut and dry case. The persecution claims Finn is not a fit father for his son, Finn Jr., and would deem it necessary that custody be granted to the mother of the recently deceased Paige Saraya Knight, who passed away from complications of childbirth. Defense, your opening statement?"

David patted Finn on the shoulder as he stood up. "Your honor, I'm a father of two boys. My wife is expecting a little girl soon. Therefore I know the kind of strain it would be if someone claimed that I wasn't fit to raise my children. Finn here is a loving, caring father that would do anything to ensure the safety of his child, as I'm sure you and I would do the same. I think this should be decided before lunch, truthfully, that Finn is more than capable of taking care of his son."

David took his seat while Malcom Johnson rose to his feet.

"Your honor," He began in a deep southern accent. "I believe my client, Mrs. Knight, should be given custody of this child for two simple reasons. One: She has the financial side covered and has plenty of love to give. Second: I really don't think Mr. Balor should be given the right to see his son, after all the trauma he's been through."

Finn glanced at David. "Don't worry," David whispered. "He's only playing mind games."

"On top of that, his criminal record clearly shows he is not fit to raise a child."

A collective gasp was heard around the court room.

"Mind games, huh?" Finn muttered to David.

"Would you like to call upon a witness, Mr. Otunga?" Judge Poffo asked.

"The defensive would like to call Rebecca Lynch to the stand, your honor."

Becky furrowed her brow. She wasn't expecting to get called upon today. Still, she walked to the stand, swore to tell the truth, then took a seat.

"Miss Lynch," David approached the stand. "How long have you known Finn?"

"Since we were fourteen, I believe," Becky replied. "I met him at a football game during our freshman year of high school."

"And how would you describe your relationship now?"

"I'm his girlfriend and unofficial mum of his son."

"Why unofficial?"

"He hasn't married me. I haven't adopted his boy."

"Would you consider yourself a mom?"

Becky smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I kinda do."

David nodded his head and smirked. "How is Finn around his son?"

"That boy is the love of his life. He can't go two seconds without holding his boy, or tickling him, or making him smile. Finn really is a good dad."

"Does Finn show any signs of aggression towards his son?"

"Course not."

"Thank you, Rebecca. I appreciate it." David returned to his seat.

Finn smiled and winked at Becky, receiving a smile back.

"Miss Lynch, you've known Finn for a long time," Malcom Johnson began. "How often is he aggressive towards you?"

"Excuse you?"

"I've noticed the bruises on your shoulders, ma'am, I assume those weren't self inflicted?"

"No, they were made by Finn."

"Oh, so Finn is abusive?"

"No,"

"Then why would he leave bruises on you like that?"

"He's rough when he's stressed out."

"How so, Miss Lynch?"

"When we're fuckin',"

The court room let out a few shocked laughs. Finn covered his face, trying his best to silence his laughter.

"Language, Miss Lynch." Judge Poffo stated.

"Right, well, when we're having sex, he likes to be rough sometimes. Sometimes I don't like it, but i'd be lying if i said I never liked it. Sometimes it feels good."

Malcom nodded his head. "Ok, how would you describe his attitude with his friends?"

"Same as with me: Level headed, funny, and bad at Call of Duty."

Finn and a few other people laughed again. Malcom shook his head and went back to his seat, not finding anything interesting with Becky's testimony.

"Any other witnesses, Mr. Otunga?" Judge Poffo asked.

"I'd like to call my client, Mr. Balor, to the stand."

Finn wheeled himself to the stand, swore an oath, then parked his chair behind the stand.

"How's dad life treating you Finn? Stressful, right?"

Finn nodded his head. "You could say that again."

"Have you ever had an angry outburst towards Rebecca, or Finn Jr., or any of your friends?"

Finn sighed. "I have been short with Rebecca at times, which is completely unacceptable. She doesn't deserve it."

"Do you yell? Strike her? Call her names?"

"It's mostly just yelling at her. I have a short temper, sadly, and that can get the better of me sometimes. But, no, it's never been physical."

"Just when you two are intimate?"

Finn chuckled. "My girl likes it rough, what can I say?" He gave Becky a smirk and a wink, getting a bashful smile back.

"Do you love your son?"

"With all my heart, David, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"No further questions."

"Mr. Balor," Malcom began. "You were ticketed for public indecency when you were seventeen, why is that?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I was naked on a beach."

"Why were you naked at a beach?"

Finn hated memories of high school being brought into the light. "I was having sex under a pier."

"With Miss Lynch?"

"No."

"Oh, so it was a different girl. What about the assault and battery shortly after your twenty-first birthday?"

"A man had done my family wrong, and that's not going to fly with me."

"The man, a sixty-one year old shop keeper, was found beaten nearly to death with the word "Demon" spray painted across his chest. What did this man do to deserve-"

"HE ATTACKED ALEXA!" Finn slammed his fist against his wheelchair arm. The terrified whimpers from his son were not softening his temper. "HE SAID AWFUL THINGS TO HER AND PUT HIS HANDS ON HER! I BEAT HIM TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE BECAUSE HE DESERVED IT!"

Finn Jr.'s cries snapped Finn out of his hate fueled trance. He held his son against his chest and kissed the top of his head. He noticed the courtroom got unnervingly quiet. He looked around. Bayley and Ember stared at him in disbelief. Alexa had tears in her eyes. Becky had a look of sadness on her face that gave Finn a feeling of dread in his soul.

"Why did you write "demon" on this man, Finn?" Malcom continued.

Finn glared at him, that same glare that frightened anybody on the receiving end. "That's what he unleashed inside me. You don't hurt my family and expect to get away with it, Malcom."

Malcom, clearly shaken, nodded his head and went back to his table.

"I'll retire to my chambers and come back when I've made my decision," Judge Poffo announced. "I'd ask for closing statements, but i don't think those will be necessary."

Finn parked his chair back by David. "You ok, Finn," David asked. "That was intense. I'm surprised they didn't hold you in contempt."

"I just want this to be over," Finn muttered. "Why can't this just be over already?"

"Just a few more moments, Finn, then you can go home with your son."

* * *

Judge Poffo emerged from his chambers. "Well, after some thinking I have decided that, even after his outburst and signs of aggression, I award full custody to Finn Devit Balor Sr. This case is dismissed." Judge Poffo hammered his gavel to signal it was all over.

Finn turned towards Becky and waved her over. "Get us the hell out of here now!" He muttered. Becky gripped his chair's handles and pushed him towards the entrance to the courtroom. Bayley, Alexa, and Ember followed close behind them, ignoring the shouting from Saraya.


	21. Chapter 21: Complications

**One Week Later**

"I hope he doesn't expect us to go so easy, my boy." She whispered to the younger man.

The man traced his eyes over the brick building before him; Somewhere, inside, his nephew was resting peacefully. "I don't think he does, mother." He said in a equally hushed tone.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Bayley woke up, as she now usually did, with a bright smile on her face. The dark skinned, two tone haired girl to her right was sleeping peacefully; Bayley smiled brighter at her sleeping girlfriend. Since they had began seeing each other three months prior, Bayley had the hopes to take things slow with Ember and see if she had feelings for her before they did anything serious. That changed on the day of Finn's court day, when a makeout session led to some playful groping. Then, last night, when Bayley and Ember cuddled in bed to watch a movie Ember insisted they should watch together, Bayley leaned over her new girlfriend to swipe her phone from the nightstand. Somewhere along those lines, there may have been a miscommunication, Bayley figured. Ember wrapped her arms around Bayley and began kissing her; One thing led to another, and both girls soon found themselves making love to each other. It wasn't an unpleasant experience for Bayley, she just had no idea that Ember wanted to do that with her. She was still hesitant to have people touch her private area, thanks to her parents, but Ember (and formally, Alexa) were an exception to that.

Bayley whisked some strands of hair out of Ember's face; She changed her gray highlights to some orange and red ones, which Bayley liked very much. She like looking at her. She was just so pretty to Bayley.

Ember's eyes opened partially, then opened completely; Her eyes were her natural light brown, as she hadn't worn her usual colored contacts when she arrived last night.

Both girls began giggling uncontrollably; Bayley hid her face in her pillow, while Ember rolled on her back and covered her face with her hands.

"Wow, I, um," Ember tried saying between giggles. "Last night was nice, Bayley."

Bayley, still giggling, peaked an eye out from behind her pillow. "Was it? I don't h-have much experience with girls... or b-boys."

Ember nodded her head. "You were amazing," She set her hands on her bare stomach and rolled her head to face Bayley. "I didn't push you did I?"

Bayley furrowed her eyebrows. "W-what do you mean? I didn't s-say anything bad, did I?"

"No, I just never usually make the first move. And when I do, I mess up bad. So...?"

Bayley, scooting closer to Ember, gave her a brief but somewhat affectionate kiss. "You were amazing, baby. Feel free to make a move whenever you want."

Ember, returning the kiss with a brief show of affection of her own, gently caressed Bayley's backside with her hands. "I like this." She whispered, squeezing gently.

Bayley giggled. "I like these." She whispered back, sliding her hands up Ember's chest until they rested on her breasts.

Both girls stared in each other's eyes, trying to look serious and sexy at the same time, but quickly broke out into giggles once again.

"One thing you need to know about me," Bayley began. "Is that I cannot be serious to save my life. I'll start giggling at the very mention of butts. I-I'm pretty much a six year old in a twenty four year old's body."

Ember grinned. "Me too. I can't watch a serious movie without making a sarcastic comment every two seconds. You probably figured that out last night."

Bayley recalled the various jokes Ember told while trying to watch Forrest Gump; Bayley laughed heartily at every joke, even if she didn't find it hilarious.

"I noticed," Bayley said, adding a kiss at the end. "I like it w-when you make me laugh," She giggled nervously, breaking eye contact for a brief second. Blushing greatly, she whispered. "And c-come, too."

Ember stifled a giggle by biting her lip. "Yeah? I like doing that too. Maybe the second one a little more than the first."

Bayley giggled, but then scrunched her face in question. "D-did you... Ya know?"

Ember nodded her head quickly. "Oh, yeah, definitely. Like, everywhere."

Bayley broke out in laughter once again, being joined by Ember shortly after. Both girls just laid there, in each other's arms, laughing uncontroallably for a few moments. Ember calmed down first and kissed Bayley; Bayley quickly stopped shortly after.

"Do you have to work today?" Ember asked after breaking the kiss.

Bayley shook her head. "Nope. Do you have to work?" While Ember shook her head, it occurred to Bayley that she didn't even know what Ember did for a living. Hopefully that didn't make her a bad girlfriend. "What do y-you do for work?"

"I work in a tattoo parlor across town."

"Really? But you don't have any tattoos."

Ember smiled and gestured toward her waist; Just above her pubic line, was a tribal band.

"Oh, I thought that was a birth mark," Bayley's face grew a dark shade of maroon when Ember burst out laughing. "Don't laugh at me."

Ember calmed down to a few weak giggles. "I'm sorry, hun, it's just so funny you say that."

Bayley rolled her eyes. She began tracing the tattoo with her fingertips; It was a typical tribal band that Bayley had seen dozens of before on people all over the city. She made eye contact with Ember; She was staring back, but her look was intense and full of fire.

"What?" Bayley was confused until Ember glanced at the hand that was moving across her tattoo. "Oh, am I b-bothering you?"

Ember slowly shook her head. "Not at all, babe," She closed her eyes and sighed.

All cylinders began clicking in Bayley's brain. "Oh, is this turning you on?" She giggled when Ember's eyes snapped open and glared into hers. "Hmmm." Bayley slowly slid her fingers further south on Ember's body. Giggling more at Ember's soft moans, Bayley gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, after this you wanna get some breakfast and maybe walk around for a bit? Maybe to a park?"

Ember smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I know a great place we can go to," She suddenly groaned as the smile left her face. "Oh, sweet Christmas."

Bayley giggled again. "Lie on your back," She quietly instructed. When Ember did as she was told, Bayley quickly took her position between her legs. "You're so pretty, baby." After a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips, Bayley began a trail of soft pecks down her torso until her lips met Ember's tribal tattoo and she began her girlfriend duties with her lips.

* * *

Alexa was not happy. From her spot in the living room, she could see that Ember's car was still parked along the curb. That meant she spent the night last night with Bayley. Alexa's hands shook as she gripped her cup of coffee tighter. Bayley was still hers in her mind. Forget the cheating and drinking and obvious lack of trust in their relationship; Alexa and Bayley were meant to be together in Alexa's mind.

Just as her cup was about to shatter into a million pieces from her vice like grip, Alexa's mind lost its trail of thought when she heard someone's door open. She quickly realized it was Finn when she heard his chair roll into the living room.

"Mornin', Bliss," Finn greeted with a gentle smile. "Coffee still hot?"

Still facing the window, Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah, just came off."

"Good." Finn rolled into the kitchen. Life was good for Finn Balor. He was starting to get a hold on his anger issues, which made his relationship with Becky improve; Saraya had not contacted him since she lost the case; And Little Finn was starting to become more independent as he began crawling around and babbling in his own language more often. "Seven months old already," Finn muttered with a chuckle. "Whatcha lookin' at, Bliss?" He said loud enough so she could hear him.

"Ember's car is still here. Which means she spent the night with Bayley last night."

Finn chuckled. "Uh, they did a lot more than that."

Alexa spun on her heels to face Finn. "What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't hear them last night?" Finn shook his head. "You lucky soul."

Alexa's worst fears were coming true. Not only does Bayley have a new woman in her life, they are apparently getting serious with their relationship to the point of having sex. That both angered and saddened Alexa. It took her over a decade to get Bayley into bed with her, which made her agitated" for a different reason, _and_ that meant Bayley was keen with moving on from their relationship.

"Was I really that bad of a girlfriend?" Alexa asked Finn.

Finn took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Well, between the drinking and cheating and lack of patience after her accident... Yeah, I'd say so."

Alexa glared her eyes. "At least I don't beat my girlfriend."

"You asked for the truth, and I gave it to ya. You don't like it, too bad."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I-" Just as she was going to lay into Finn, Bayley's bedroom door opened and she, along with Ember, emerged onto the loft. "Bayley, morning."

Bayley smiled warmly at her ex. "Good morning, Alexa. Uh, is it ok if Ember uses the shower? She can borrow my clothes, but she needs to use some of the soap."

"Yeah, of course," Finn said, ignoring the glare from Alexa. "Feel free to use what you need. Towels are in the closet."

Bayley took Ember's hand and led her to the bathroom. Much to Alexa's chagrin, Bayley followed her inside with the biggest smile she had ever seen her display.

Finn rolled back towards his room, boiling Alexa's blood with his mocking grin.

"Fine, everyone's moving on and doing stupid shit," Alexa stormed into the kitchen. "I can too." She popped open the cabinet under the sink she swore Bayley she'd never open again. But since she wasn't with her anymore, she didn't need to keep her promise. "Hello, old friend," She said to the large bottle of White Eagle in her hands.

With a smile, she uncapped the top and took a long pull of the bitter beverage. "God, I've missed you." She took another swig, feeling the buzz come back to her; It was a long time coming, in her opinion.


	22. Chapter 22: Relapse

The room was spinning, her ears were ringing, and she was sure the thunder in her ears was just her imagination but it was still making her head feel like it was splitting down the middle. Alexa was hungover for the first time in over a year. She forgot what it was like to wake up like this; She forgot that she hated the feeling. Still, it was somewhat worth it. She stayed in her room and kept to herself and drank an entire bottle of vodka. Bayley didn't bother her. Then again, no one did.

Alexa chuckled dryly. "Left to my own misery." She muttered to herself.

It was when Alexa forced her eyes open did she realize it was dark outside. The screen saver on her tv read "9:53 pm". Alexa rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of bed. Her throat was burning from thirst. Not alcohol, but something to help her ease into soberness. She poked her head out of her bedroom; She didn't see anyone on the couch, but she did see the tv projecting light on the vacant couch. "Weird," Alexa thought. She ventured deeper into the living room. She didn't find any sign of life, so she continued to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Bayley sauntered out of the bathroom. She was tired from a day hanging out with Ember, but she wanted to get caught up on her Netflix shows so she had something to talk to Carmella about at work. She settled into her spot on the couch, wrapped herself in a blanket from her room, and resumed her latest episode.

Alexa jumped when the tv suddenly sprang to life. She finished her glass of water and slowly entered the living area. She was about to yell at whoever it was for having the tv up so loud while she was hungover, but she stopped herself when she noticed the sideways ponytail poking out from the side.

"It's Bayley," Alexa informed herself grimly. Granted, she could use this moment to just talk to her ex and make things less awkward between them. Then again, she could see herself begging for Bayley to take her back if she tried.

"Lexi?" Bayley asked the shadow in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Bay," Alexa said quietly, stepping into the illumination of the tv. "Gettin' caught up on Orange is the New Black, huh?"

Bayley nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. Mella keeps telling me to watch it, but I've never had a chance until now."

Alexa saw this as her opportunity to start making amends with Bayley. "Can I join you?"

Bayley nodded her head again. "Of course, Lexi. We c-can cuddle like we used to."

Alexa smiled. Bayley was too innocent sometimes. If Ember caught them cuddling, she would have a fit for sure. Obviously, Bayley wouldn't try anything, since she knew how it felt to be cheated on. Alexa sighed as she sat down next to Bayley. How dare she even consider the idea of getting Bayley back. Bayley didn't deserve the mistreatment she received from Alexa. The more Alexa thought about how bad she made Bayley feel, the more she wished she brought a second bottle of something bitter with her to the couch.

"Have a n-nice nap, sleepy head?" Bayley asked, throwing half of her blanket over Alexa's waist. "You missed supper; Finn ordered p-pizza and chicken wings. I think there's p-pizza left, but..." She giggled. "I ate all the cheesey bread."

Alexa chuckled. "You always eat all the cheesey bread."

"Yeah, but it's because it's super yummy. Ember ate m-most of the bacon jalapeno stuff. She really likes spicy food."

Alexa's chest sank. "Yeah? Ember seems like a really cool person."

Much to Alexa's heartbreak, Bayley's face lit up. "She really is. We like the same music, and movies, and tv shows. We go to the same gym, which is crazy since I've never seen her before. Plus, she's b-bi, just like me."

"I thought I turned you full lezzie."

Bayley shook her head. "Sorry, Lexi, a part of me still likes b-boys. But, I really like Ember right now."

Alexa frowned. "Do you love her?"

Bayley turned her head away and giggled. "I think so. I can't stop thinking about her. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I like her a lot. She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

Alexa swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. "Do you have sex with her?"

Even in the faint light coming from the tv, Alexa could tell Bayley was blushing. "Y-yeah."

Alexa was hurting more than she was sure Bayley could see. She continued babbling on about how much she was into Ember. Alexa kicked her covers off, cutting Bayley off mid-sentence, and returned to the kitchen. Alexa opened the cabinet below the sink again.

"Thank God I'm roommates with Irish people." Alexa said out loud, not particularly caring who was listening or watching her. She picked up a second bottle of her favorite vodka.

"What are you d-doing, Alexa?" Bayley asked, walking into the kitchen area behind her ex.

"Getting a drink." Alexa unscrewed the cap on the glass bottle, but before she could take a drink, the bottle was pulled from her hands.

"Alexa B-Bliss! This is alcohol!" Bayley swiped the cap from the counter and twisted tat back on the bottle. "Y-you are a re-recovering alcoholic!"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah? So? What's it to you?"

Bayley stayed silent for a moment. She looked at Alexa, then back at the bottle, then in the direction of Alexa's bedroom. "Y-you passed out b-before. Th-that's why you m-missed supper."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that makes the most sense."

"Why are you dr-drinking? We have all tr-tried to m-make this place alcohol free."

"Yeah, well, you don't seem to care when your new girlfriend is around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alexa scoffed. Her common sense told her to be quiet and leave the room, but she wasn't able to hold it in anymore. "What do I mean, Bayley!?" Alexa raised her voice. She didn't mean to, but her emotions were getting the better of her. "How long were we broken up before you started dating Ember? A few days? A week? I'm not over us. I know you couldn't have gotten over us that fast. Which makes me think you are just with Ember to piss me off. So, I WILL keep drinking unless I have you. And since I can't have you," Alexa lunged at Bayley to steal the bottle back, but Bayley moved away at the last second. "Bayley, come on. Give it to me!" Bayley raised the bottle above her head, out of Alexa's reach. Alexa glared a look of pure hate. "Seriously? How fucking old are you?"

"Old enough to know v-vodka is bad for y-you." Bayley responded; Alexa noticed, by the tone of Bayley's voice, that she was crying.

"What are you crying for? You're the one acting like a bully!"

"How? B-by getting out of a b-bad relationship and finding someone who makes me feel g-good?"

"What we were was not bad. I was fucked up in the head, and you know that."

Bayley wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I know, Lexi."

Alexa lowered her voice. "Then what are you talking about, Bay? I was good to you, wasn't I? I know I was a bitch when I was drunk, but when I was sober I thought I was a good girlfriend. Isn't that why you proposed to me?"

Bayley set the bottle of alcohol on the counter. She sighed. "Fine. If you n-need the booze. Then you c-can have it."

As Bayley turned away, Alexa took her hand to get her to turn back. Bayley spun back around, cupped Alexa's face, then kissed her. Alexa wasn't sure what had happened at first, but she wasn't going to resist. Alexa slung her arms around Bayley's neck, further leaning her frame into her.

Bayley pulled away after a few more moments. Alexa furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong? Didn't that feel good?"

Bayley chuckled. "Yeah. But..."

"You're with Ember."

Bayley nodded her head. "I know what it's like to be ch-cheated on, and I don't want Ember to go through the same thing."

Alexa smirked. "That's really mature of you, Bay. It was nice kissing you again. I almost forgot how much I love it."

Bayley matched Alexa's smile with a grin of her own. "Y-you're still my favorite person to kiss... But, I still want to be with Ember."

Alexa glanced at the booze bottle next to her. "Then I'm gonna keep drinking, Bay. You don't want to be with me, and I can't live with that. I'm the reason you left, and I hate myself because I let you go. So, either I drink or we get back together."

"Lex..."

"Or I kill myself."

Bayley's eyes shot open. "No, no, no, don't say that, Alexa. You sh-shouldn't joke l-like th-that." Memories from her childhood suddenly popped into her mind; Bayley began rubbing her arms, trying to think about something that wasn't her parents.

"I can't live without you _and_ alcohol. If I can't have either, then I'm better off dead."

"Alexa, please don't talk like that. You wouldn't talk like this if you kept away from alcohol."

"Maybe you're right, but I guess we'll never know."

"Lexi..."

"I won't... I won't kill myself, Bay. But you're not gonna stop me from drinking."

Bayley dropped her head. "But you worked so hard."

"I know. And I don't like that I went back to it, but I had to to deal with losing you. I'll get over it at some point."

"I'm sorry I messed us up."

Alexa shook her head. "Stop, you didn't do anything wrong, Bayley."

"I didn't wait very long before I got with Ember."

"So? That's just how some people are." Alexa gazed into Bayley's eyes. "I love you, Bayley. Stay with Ember. She is the girl for you."

Bayley leaned foreward again and kissed Alexa. Only this time, she didn't break it right away. Bayley lifted Alexa into her arms. Alexa made sure to remember to praise Bayley's strength even after her accident. Bayley, only struggling a little, carried Alexa to the couch and set her down before crawling on top of her.

"Bayls..." Alexa whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Lexi."

Alexa closed her eyes shut; Bayley lifted Alexa's t-shirt with her hands and kissed her midsection. Bayley wasn't sure how she was going to tell Ember about this, but she needed Alexa and she needed her now.


	23. Chapter 23: Arrival

Bayley's lips met the side of Alexa's neck again. Alexa squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling of having Bayley kiss her again was a better buzz than alcohol was; She was so gently and considerate but knew when she needed to be more aggressive. It was a feeling she was certain she lost forever. But the girl she had a crush on since middle school was once again straddle her lap and kiss the nape of her neck.

Bayley felt guilty about this. She knew she missed kissing and hugging and sleeping in the same bed as Alexa, but this was cheating on her new girlfriend. Bayley truly did think she loved Ember; She wasn't doubting that. But this was not a very good way to show her.

Bayley, feeling Alexa's hands slid inside her pajama bottoms, pushed herself off of her ex fiance.

"What's wrong, Bayls?" Alexa asked in a hushed tone. She had been worked up pretty well from simply kissing Bayley.

"I-I can't do this, Lexi." Bayley responded, dropping her head. "It's not fair to Ember. I... I w-want to be with her for a long time. Th-this just can't work out."

Alexa felt her eyes immediately begin to water. "Bayley, please... I'm so sorry I cheated. I wish I never met that stupid girl," Alexa gently gripped Bayley's hands with hers. "Baby, please, take me back. I'll do anything it takes. I just need you."

Bayley, fearing that talking would send her into a crying fit, slowly shook her head. She took a deep breath, then spoke. "Alexa, I love you... But I love Ember too. I-I can't have you both. R-right now, Ember is best for me. I'm sorry, Lexi." As she expected, Bayley broke out into tears as she spoke. She wiped them with her sweatshirt sleeve, then got up and hurried as quickly as she could to her bedroom.

* * *

Finn and Becky lay in each other's arms with Finn Jr sleeping peacefully in his bed at their feet. Finn had woken up from a bad dream and hadn't been able to fall asleep since. Becky was deep in slumber, unaware that her boyfriend was watching her with a smirk on his face. He considered waking her up just to talk, but he didn't want to disturb her slumber. As the situation would have it, Finn Jr began to fuss. Almost instantaneously, Becky sat up, half awake, grumbling to herself under her breath, and shuffled over to Little Finn's crib. Becky gently scooped up Finn Jr and brought him back to the bed.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Finn kissed Becky's cheek, startling her in the process.

"Jesus, boyo, I thought you were sleepin'." She mutterd, still very far from being fully awake.

"Nah, bad dream woke me up," He kissed his son's forehead. "Him too probably."

 _"He's missing his mummy, that's why he's upset!" Paige argued from the corner of the room._

"You've gotta be shittin' me." Finn refused to make eye contact with the ghost that was now gliding across the room towards him.

"Mmm, he's sleepin' again." Becky slowly got up from the bed, crept back to Finn Jr's crib, and set the sleeping child down.

"You're so sweet with him, Beck. You make such a great mother." Finn said, shooting Paige a glare after he did.

 _"Oh, fuck off, ya twit!" Paige angrily shot back from the foot of Finn's bed._

Becky crawled back into bed and snuggled against Finn. "You reckon he'll call me mum when he's older?"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah. I think so. He doesn't know who Paige was, but you make a better mother than she ever could."

 _"You slimy little fuck..." Paige shook her head. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be alive. I gave birth to our son, die doing so, and this is how you repay me? By badmouthing my name?"_

Finn kissed the top of Becky's head. "I love you, Becky. I hope you stick around because I know Little Finn loves you too."

Becky giggled. "Give me a ring and I just might."

"It's funny you should say that," Finn slid a small black box from behind his pillow. "Rebecca..."

Becky turned to Finn. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw the box. "No, lad, no," Becky smiled but quickly shook her head. "You don't want to do that. Trust me, Finn."

"I love you with all my heart..."

"Finn Balor, stop!"

"I want you to be the mother to my son..."

"Stop it!"

"I want you to be my wife..."

Becky shoved her pillow over her face to muffle her screams of excitement.

 _"Oh my fucking God. She is such a drama queen."_

"Becky..." Finn popped open the box; Becky peaked an eye out from under the pillow. "Will you be my wife?"

Becky's eyes widened at the sight of the diamond ring. "That isn't Paige's, is it?"

"No, I pawned that off."

 _"Fucker."_

Becky pounced Finn. "Took ya long enough, Finn," She gave the Irishman a kiss. Becky took the diamond ring from its box and slid it on her finger. "Never thought I'd get to be a married woman."

"You are now."

Becky kissed Finn again. She continued kissing Finn while he began sliding her shirt off.

 _"Oh, come on, seriously?" Paige complained. "Don't we have enough smut in this series as is?"_

Becky sat back and pulled off her shirt completely. She never wore a bra to bed, but you'd never hear Finn complain about it. Becky helped Finn undress himself as well. Much to the annoyance of Paige's spirit, Becky bowed her head between Finn's legs and started pleasuring him orally.

Finn bucked his hips forward, taking a handful of Becky's hair. Becky moaned into Finn, bringing him closer to his climax.

Finn led Becky back to his lips and kissed her. As if they were made specifically for each other, Becky easily slid around Finn's erected manhood.

Becky threw her head back and groaned loudly. Finn was nearly sent over the edge just by the sight of Becky's heaving breasts bouncing while she moaned.

"Fuck, Finn, yes!" Becky cried her fiance's name at the top of her lungs, not caring that anyone within the city limits could hear her.

Finn dropped his head back into his pillow, feeling himself finish just as Becky hit her peak.

Becky, hair caked to her forehead with sweat, laid against Finn's chest again and kissed his lips. "I love you, Finn."

Finn smiled. "I love you too, Becky."

Finn pulled his newly engaged fiance to his chest and kissed her cheek, finally finding the ability to sleep again.

* * *

Outside the apartment, a white van pulled up to the curb. Two massive Englishmen exited the vehicle and moved towards the home.

"Go on..." The female driver said. "Get me my grandson..."


	24. Chapter 24: Rejuvenate

The house was dead silent. Everyone had managed to find some kind of rest after their respective days. Alexa had drifted off to sleep on the couch after crying herself into exhaustion; Bayley was over her and she just needed to deal with that.

Eva had been exhausted from her shift at Big Dave's. She was asleep shortly after supper.

Bayley called Ember in tears and confessed to kissing Alexa. Ember wasn't happy to hear that her girlfriend kissed her ex, but she was thankful Bayley came clean and regretted her actions. Ember promised Bayley they could spend the day together tomorrow after they both got some sleep.

Finn and Becky, now an engaged couple, slept together peacefully with their son sound asleep in his crib at the foot of their bed. Becky had taken on the responsibility of being little Finn's mom, despite Finn telling her she didn't have to.

As they all slept, no remembered they forgot to lock the window in the living room. No one heard the window slide open. No one noticed two massive men creep into their home. And no one sensed those two men silently walking into Finn's bedroom and over to the crib at the foot of his bed.

Finn stirred slightly in his sleep. He felt like someone was watching him, but he quickly rolled over and fell back asleep.

 _Paige, who had been silently watching her son, chuckled dryly. "My brothers are here. How lovely."_

Finn's eyes snapped open. When he sat up to find the ghostly silhouette of his ex girlfriend, his heart sank when he saw the crib at the foot of his bed empty.

"No!" Finn screamed, falling out of bed and crawling to his wheel chair. He sat himself in the chair and rolled into the living room.

Becky woke up from Finn's outburst. Seeing her boyfriend absent from their bed, Becky jumped out of bed and dashed into the living room.

"Finn?" Becky said, finding her fiance at an open window in the living room. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn, scaring the absolute life out of Becky, stood up from his wheelchair. Finn turned around, staring through Becky instead of at her. Becky just stood there, in a mix of shock and fear at seeing Finn standing for the first time in a year.

"Finn..." Becky muttered. Her fear only grew more by the unmistakable look of pure fury in Finn's eyes.

"They took him..."

"They took who?" Becky asked.

Finn took an uneasy step forward. He stumbled but re-balanced himself. He took another step, then another, until he eventually caught an uneasy stride and headed for the front door.

"Where are ya goin'?" Becky questioned.

"They took ma son," Finn paused from his rejuvenated walk. "They took ma boy..." He turned his head to look at Becky. "I'm gettin' ma son back."

Becky, even more confused than ever, ran back to her bedroom. Discovering the empty crib, Becky ran back to the living room to find Finn gone and the front door ajar.


	25. Chapter 25: Broken

The next morning saw what remained of the family in various states of shock. Alexa sat on the couch, absolutely stunned she slept through the whole ordeal with Finn and whoever kidnapped Finn Jr. Bayley sat at the dining room table, holding hands with Ember as the dark skinned woman spoke gently to her hugger girlfriend to help calm her nerves. Eva sat opposite of Alexa on the sofa; She wasn't sure what to think about Finn's apparent walk out during the night.

Becky was in the worst state of the group of women. She paced between the kitchen and the living room. Constantly checking her phone for the time didn't exactly help calm her down. But her Finn was out there somewhere, trying to find his child.

The thought of calling the police never crossed Becky's mind. It was the same when Finn learned she was being made fun of in her History class back in high school. Something about his cold, icy, blue eyes told her he'd take care of it and not to tell another living soul; The next day her table partner came to class in a sling and sporting a nasty black eye. Last night, Becky got that same look before Finn vanished into the night. That look alone told her he was getting Little Finn back. No matter what it took, he was bringing his son home.

Alexa's focus from her deep train of thought was taken by the sound of Bayley's giggle. She glanced at the dining room table. Ember was whispering something to Bayley that was apparently the funniest thing in the world. Alexa rolled her eyes and look away. The last thing she needed to worry about was what kind of BS Ember was telling Bayley right now to make her feel better.

Eva gently ran her hands over her outstretched belly. The due date was quickly approaching. She wished AJ would be there for the birth of their son. But, thankfully, he was getting a deal to be released a few years early. He mentioned over the phone that they would need to move far away from New York because people would without a doubt be looking for him. Eva liked the idea of a new start. But leaving his friends behind would be hard for AJ, even if it was the right thing to do.

"Hey," Ember said to Bayley. "I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred. If you guess right, you get a kiss."

"What happens if I guess wrong?" Bayley asked.

"No kiss," She quickly added more when she saw Bayley's expression drop. "But, you get unlimited guesses."

Bayley tapped her chin. "Hmmm, s-sixty nine?"

Ember's eyes widened. "Wow, how did you know?"

Bayley dropped her head sheepishly. "You keep asking to try that. I love the idea, but I'm afraid you're too short or I'm too tall for it to work."

Ember winked. "Either way, I'd be happy to try,"

Bayley shook her head. "How about we make sure Finn is ok first?"

Ember nodded her head. "Absolutely. Family always comes first."

* * *

Alexa sat alone in her room. Seeing Bayley falling in love with another girl was too much to handle. It was of course her fault, but Alexa hated herself more and more each day she wasn't with her true love. She thought about going for the alcohol not so expertly hidden under the sink. But Becky would see her and possibly alert Bayley which would lead to a huge shit storm.

As Alexa cradled her face in her hands, she heard a soft knock form her bedroom door. She looked up; It was Ember.

"Hi," Alexa said quietly.

"Bay's in the shower, in case you were wondering," Ember said. She sat beside Alexa on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Alexa muttered.

"I just wanna say thanks for telling me about Bayley's comfort word," Ember said. "Chimichanga makes her start giggling and it's like we weren't worried about nothin' in the first place."

"What the fuck are you speaking to me?" Alexa thought. "No problem," She said out loud.

Ember sighed. "I was told about what happened last night. Listen, Alexa, I love Bayley. I see us being together a long time. If that's gonna be an issue with you... Then I think you should leave us alone."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow. "What? Excuse me?"

"I don't want you talking to Bayley anymore," Ember said. "I think you're a bad influence on her. Quite frankly, I don't get why she was ever into you. You're a drunk, for God's sake. Plus, you cheated on her a whole bunch of times."

Alexa seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me?" She said again. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Ember chuckled coldly. "Me? I'm the girl fucking your fiance. And let me tell you, her pussy is the best thing I've ever tasted. There is nothing more pleasing than hearing that sweet little girl moaning my name. And I know you hear her and I know it kills you. And the way you've treated her, you deserve all the pain you feel when you see us together. Oh, and she makes a great top. But I bet you already knew that, didn't you?"

Alexa jumped to her feet. She cocked her arm back, ready to knock Ember's lights out, but her fist dropped to her side when Bayley shuffled into the room.

Her hair was still wet from her shower but she was now fully clothed. "Hey, g-guys," Bayley addressed the two women in Alexa's room. "Em, I'm all s-set for a m-movie. I figured if F-Finn wanted to be f-found, he would've ca-called us by now. But, we sh-shouldn't worry. He always c-comes around again."

Ember jumped to her feet. "Ok, babe, that's cool," She turned to Alexa. Out of Bayley's viewpoint, Ember glared at Alexa. "See ya, Lex," She said in a happy tone, but maintained the cold stare with Alexa.

As Bayley and Ember left her room, the urge to chug a bottle of vodka and slap someone across the head boiled to a dangerously high level inside Alexa Bliss.

* * *

Much to Eva's embarrassment, she had an accident while trying to hurry to the bathroom. Her embarrassment turned to horror, than to pure fear, when she realized it wasn't urine like she thought. Her water had just broken.

"Um, Becky?" Eva said loudly, hoping her aggitated tone took the orange haired woman's attention.

Becky entered the living room from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

Eva gestured at the wet spot in her sweat pants. "That's not pee, Beck. I think the baby's coming."

Becky's eyes widened. "Ah, so it seems, Little Red,"

One by one, the group of women piled into Becky's SUV. Becky agreed to stay back if Finn happened to return. Bayley, Ember, Alexa, and Eva sped down the street.

As Becky turned to head back into the apartment, much to her shock and awe, her freshly proposed fiance slowly made his way towards his apartment.

Becky's voice died in her throat the second she tried to call out to him. His white t-shirt was covered in red stains. His son's pajamas were covered in red stains. If Becky were naive, she'd say it was paint. But it wasn't. It was dried and too dark to be dry paint.

As Finn now stood face to face with his fiance, Becky found the ability to talk impossible.

Finn smirked. "I need a shower," He handed his son to Becky. "So does he."

Finn kissed Becky, making the connection linger for a few moments before pulling away and walking back into his house.

Becky, fear overtaking her body, gradually followed her high school sweetheart into the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26: Heal

Becky was horrified. That was putting it mildly. Her presumably paralyzed fiance stood up form his wheelchair the night before, walked out of the apartment, and disappeared into the night. Then, to add to that already shocking turn of events, he returned the next morning with his previously kidnapped son, covered in what Becky was convinced was blood.

Now, Becky stood in the bathroom. She listened worryingly as Finn sang quietly to his son while they showered together. He was happy. Unnaturally happy. He was peppy and upbeat the second he returned from wherever he was. Part of Becky wanted to brush off her fear and be happy her boys were back. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It just seemed too unrealistic at this point.

"Care to join us, Rebecca?" Finn asked, breaking Becky from her thoughts.

"No... I had a shower this mornin'," Becky lied. She hadn't had a shower that morning. But she needed to think about what to say to Finn. But that was harder than she thought.

The water stopped falling from the head and the curtain opened. Finn, with his son giggling against his chest, stepped out of the shower.

"Grab his towel, Beck?" Finn asked.

Becky slowly handed Finn a towel. Finn wrapped his son in it then handed him over to Becky.

"So," Finn asked, grabbing a towel for himself. "Anythin' interestin' happen?"

Becky chuckled quietly. "Besides you standin' right now? Eva's havin' her baby."

Finn smiled. "Yeah? Good for her. We should drive down to the hospital and meet her there. I'm guessing that's where everyone is?" He shuffled past Becky out into the living room. "Shite, it's been a while since I drove. I hope I haven't forgotten."

Becky watched Finn finish drying off and walk into his bedroom. Becky sighed heavily. "Walk" into his bedroom?! How the hell was that even possible? Finn was paralyzed no more than seventeen hours ago. And now he was walking around his home like he never spent any time in a wheelchair.

Finn re-emerged from his bedroom, now fully clothed. "Hey, how about we get you changed, eh?" He said to his son, who giggled when his dad picked him out of Becky's arms.

Becky, still unable to properly sound out her words, watched in amazement as Finn ventured to the dining room and laid his son on the table.

"Finn?" Becky asked. Finn looked over at her. She smiled weakily. "What are you doin'?"

Finn furrowed his brow. "Givin' Lil' Finn a diaper then some 'jamas. Figured we'll be at the hospital a while, so he needs to be comfy."

Becky, feeling her eyes start to well up with tears, chuckled. "Finn, that's not what I mean," She gestured at the confused Irishman. "Yer walkin'. Standin'. How is that even possible?"

Finn shrugged. "Luck of the Irish?"

Becky chuckled tearfully. "Finn..."

"I don't know, Rebecca," Finn said. "Maybe my spine's healed. Maybe God has granted me with new legs. I dunno. Why question it?"

"Because your spine was shot, Finn," Becky said. "You should be dead, let alone walking."

Finn finished wrapping his son in his fresh clothes then picked him up. "I know," He said. "And I'm lucky I'm still here. If I had died that night, I wouldn't have found you again. Lil' Finn would've most likely been put into foster care. And we wouldn't be engaged. Everythin' happens for a reason, Rebecca. I think we should be happy eeverythin' is turnin' around for us."

Becky looked at Finn Jr. "How did you get him back?"

"Found their windowless van a mile up the road at some cheap motel," Finn growled. "Saw ma son in the window... Got him back."

"They just handed him over?" Becky asked.

Finn looked away. "I know yer smarter than that, lass."

"So you hurt them?" Becky asked.

Finn's grip tightened around his son. "Let's just get to the hospital, ok?"

Becky shook her head. "Finn, what happened?"

Finn refused to look Becky in the eye. "I have my boy back. Let's be happy about that, yeah?"

Becky's heart dropped to her knees. "Finn..." She took a step away from her fiance. "Are... They dead?"

Finn turned away from Becky completely. Becky's tears began flowing heavily.

"They got what was comin' to them," Finn's voice was low and agitated; Finn Jr whimpered at the sound of it. Finn hushed his son and kissed him on his cheek. He sighed. "I did what I had to do, Rebecca. They were gonna... Shut it, will you?"

"Who are you speaking to?" Becky asked worryingly.

"Just... Paige, ok? She still won't leave me the fuck alone," Finn glared across the room. "Yeah? Fuck right off then. He's Rebecca's son now."

Becky knew damn well no one was there, but she looked anyway. Just as she knew, there was no one standing where Finn was yelling. He was losing his mind. More than he already was, at least.

"Look, I know you must think I'm insane," Finn said to his beloved. "But trust me when I say I know. I know talkin' to a dead woman is crazy. I know, Rebecca. But... I've kinda had a lot on my plate recently. So MAYBE I can have an off day or several every now and again," Finn's voice began raising again. To keep his son from crying, Finn set him in a play pen he kept in the living room.

"Finn," Becky said. "I don't..."

"Oh, I know," Finn snapped. "I know you don't want to be married to a lunatic like me. For fuck's sake I openly admitted to beating an old man half to death because he 'let the demon in me out', whatever the fuck that means," Finn took a deep breath, but that wasn't helping simmer his temper at all. "I have a lot of shite dumped on me in the last year and a half. I was shot. Put in a fucking wheel chair. I knocked up some whore," He turned and screamed at the corner of the room. "Shut yer mouth, you was a whore," He turned back to Becky. "I'm a single dad. I can now walk for some un-Godly reason. I just fucking killed people because they took my son. And now I'm staring into the eyes of the woman I love and all I see is fear. I'm sorry I get angry so damn fast. I'm sorry I've hit you during sex. I'm sorry that you have to live in constant fear around me. But I've never, in the years we've known each other, lied to you, Rebecca. So, please, believe me when I say I don't know why all this has happened, but I do know that I love you. I love you, my son, and the future we may have. I know I need to see a therapist, maybe an exorcist if that dead whore doesn't stop talking to me, if I ever want to be even a tad bit normal again. But, right now, I just want to figure out what I need to do to get you to trust me again. It's scary, the things I've done, but I love you so much, Rebecca. I can't lose you," He gestured at Little Finn. "You know damn well that little fella will call you mum. I can't lose you... Please don't leave me... Us, Rebecca."

Becky, lip quivering as more tears fell down her cheeks, smiled weakly. "Finn, you do scare me. Your constant babbling to the wall and angry outbursts make me terrified. And I hate feelin' that around you. I don't know what to really think seeing you standing here or you telling me you've murdered people. But... Who said I was leavin' you?"

Finn smiled. "You won't?"

Becky shook her head. "No. As much as this is yer mess, it's mine too."

Finn quickly pressed his lips against Becky's. Both young lovers felt their connection solidify just by the small embrace. Maybe it was their love or maybe it was fear that made them want to stay together, but they knew from the beginning that they'd always end up together in the end.

Becky dropped her head but kept her arms on Finn's waist. "Did you really kill those people, Finn?"

Finn sighed. "They were still alive when I left. They probably wish they were dead. Last time I checked, all three were still breathing. But they won't press charges. They kidnapped a child after losing a custody battle for him. They'll go to prison for takin' Little Finn. And I made sure they'd never come back."

Becky looked at the child that had taken up her life recently. Little Finn looked at her in return with a massive smile on his face. Becky laughed at him, getting a giggle from the baby in return.

"Ok," Becky said, turning back to Finn. "I'll stay with you. I'll be his mum. I'll marry you, Finn Balor. I've pictured our future together since high school. But I never say it goin' like this."

Finn smirked. "Life is fuckin' strange sometimes, Rebecca."

Becky kissed Finn's chin. "It is, Finn."

After sharing a kiss, Finn and Becky packed a diaper bag for their trip to the hospital to join the girls. Becky joked that they should stop in by Finn's doctor and figure out how he was walking again. Finn laughed but he said it was probably a good idea.

As Finn started to follow Becky and his son, he caught the look from his deceased baby mama.

Finn checked to see where Becky was; She was buckling Finn Jr into his seat.

"I'm sorry," Finn said to the ghost. "I'm sorry you can't be here."

Paige didn't say anything.

"I didn't hurt them," Finn said. "I promise they're ok. Just had to get my son back."

Paige smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You need to let Becky be his mother." Finn said.

Paige sadly shook her head. "But what if he forgets me?"

"He won't," Finn said. "I promise he'll know who you are. He'll know who Paige Knight was. He'll love you just as much as I do. I promise."

Paige slowly nodded her head. She pressed her lips against Finn's. Much like the shower a few weeks ago, Finn could feel her like she was still there.

"I love you, Finn," Paige whispered as she vanished from sight.

A lone tear trickled down Finn's cheek. "I love you too, Paige."

Becky popped back into the apartment. "Ready, babe?"

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah," He turned to face Becky. "I'm ready to go."


	27. Chapter 27: The Beginning of the End

Hospitals understandably made the group of friends nervous. This hospital, Sammartino Memorial General Hospital to be exact, was the site of many life altering happenings. Finding out Finn was paralyzed, Alexa's AA meetings, Bayley's surgery and rehab, the birth of Finn Devitt Balor Jr that unfortunately led to the death of Paige, and Becky Lynch finding her way back to her old friends. Some memories of this place weren't the worst, but most of them were memories some of the friends wished they could forget.

"Hospitals m-make me nervous," The ever gentle hugger admitted quietly. It was to be expected that, after the life Bayley lived, being back in a hospital would be a less than joyous adventure.

Alexa instinctively reached for her ex's hand, but stopped when Bayley turned to Ember for a hug. It was going to take some time getting used to, but Alexa needed to learn Bayley wasn't hers anymore. At the same time though, she wanted to stomp her feet, cuss Ember out, and tell her true love just what horrible things were said before leaving the house that morning.

"Everything will be ok, lovely," Ember cooed soothingly. From the sound of the faint giggle that came from Bayley, that seemed to calm her down.

Alexa caught a cold glare from the dark skinned heathen that took her Bayley from her. The idea of breaking Ember's nose in that instant crossed Alexa's mind several times in a matter of seconds. But she resisted. Mostly because she knew Bayley would react negatively, no matter what Alexa's true intentions were.

Alexa felt her blood boil. Who was this lowlife skank that was trying to weasel her way into Bayley's life? Three months of this, and Alexa was certain she hit her breaking point. Watching her childhood crush find someone else to love was driving her to the brink of madness. Luckily, Alexa thought ahead. Digging through her purse, the troubled blonde fished a flask filled with her favorite brand of whiskey. When she was sure no nurse or receptionist was looking, Alexa took a quick swig of the alcoholic brew.

"Lexi..." Came a soft voice to her left.

Alexa glanced. She was met with the sad baby brown eyes of the woman she was going to marry. Alexa turned away, ashamed at her actions. She did find comfort at the same time thanks to the mild buzz she was getting.

* * *

Down the hall from the waiting room, Finn, his son, and Becky sat in an OR in hopes of finding an answer for Finn's sudden healing of his damaged spine. Finn's physical therapist, who happened to be chatting with the ER receptionist at the time, nearly fainted at the sight of her client waltzing up to the front desk like nothing was wrong with him. Needless to say, she quickly rushed to find Finn's doctor.

"Final guesses?" Finn asked Becky, who was staring at his able bodied legs.

She chuckled dryly. "Nothin' short of a miracle? I can' tink of anytin' else t'at it might be."

Finn shrugged. "Maybe," He lifted Little Finn from his sitting position on the observation table. "Wha' do you t'ink, Lil' Finn? Daddy got new legs? God loves me?"

Little Finn giggled at his father and clapped his hands against his cheeks.

"I think that's a yes," Finn told Becky with a smile.

A few short moments later, a man in a white coat with a clipboard entered the room.

"Dr Richards," Finn greeted the man with a smile. "How are ya?"

Steven Richards grinned. "Apparently not as well as you, Mr Balor. I see you got over your temporary paralysis with great success."

Finn furrowed his brow. "Excuse me? Temporary? What do you mean?"

"When you were shot a last year, the bullet grazed your spine. It had no long term damage to anything. It should've worn off after..." Dr Richards paused and glanced at his clipboard. "A few days."

"Days?" Finn echoed.

"But tha' doesn' make any sense," Becky said. "Finn couldn' walk for a whole year."

"No, you could, but your brain led you to believe you were paralyzed because that's what you thought," Dr Richards began explaining. "You see, sometimes after major trauma, the patient will sometimes be fed false information or overthink the extent of their injuries to the point where the brain is tricked into believing it. So, since you were given the false diagnosis that you were paralyzed for the rest of your life, your brain cut of the ability to manually control your legs."

Finn, shocked at the sudden revelation, stood in silence.

"Why wasn't this told to us sooner?" Becky questioned.

"To avoid any other trauma that may lead to some further damage. Physiologically speaking." The doctor confirmed.

"So... I could walk. This whole time?" Finn asked.

Dr Richards nodded his head. "Yeah."

Finn chuckled. "And what happened to ta doctor tha' misdiagnosed me?"

Dr Richards smiled. "Dr Florez? Yeah, he was fired the next day. It was his third misdiagnoses. He was as good as gone by the time I took over."

Finn, grinning like a sick man that just been told he was going to live, shook his head. "Wow," he looked at Becky. "Wow," he lifted Little Finn high into the air. "Ya hear tha', little me? Dada's jus' crazy, is all."

Finn thanked the doctor. He gave Becky a kiss on the cheek, held his son close to his chest, and left the room.

Becky waited until Finn left before speaking. "Do you know Reed Richards? The women's health doctor?"

Dr Richards nodded his head. "That would be me. I like to tell some patients my name is Reed. I'm a bit of a Marvel fan. Why do you ask?"

Becky sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Been 'avin' a stomach ache fer a few days now. Might as well be safe."

"Well, the next open time I have is..." Richards looked at his clipboard again. "Next week, Tuesday, anywhere between one and three?"

"Does two-thirty work?" Becky asked.

"Perfect," Dr Richards quickly wrote the time on a piece of paper. "They'll give you a call Monday to remind you. Then I will see you then."

Becky gently rubbed her stomach. "I'm not _really_ sure, but I feel like there might be somethin' there."

"It's always good to double check, just to be certain." The doctor smiled.

Becky thanked the doctor one more time before joining her fiance in the hallway.

"What'd you talk to him about?" Finn asked his beloved.

Becky smirked. "Just... Wonderin' about some different things."

Finn intertwined his fingers with Becky's, gave her a kiss to the lips, then ventured back to the waiting room with the rest of their friends.

* * *

Eva was in a lot of pain. The baby was coming, and he was coming with a vengeance. What Eva did to deserve the wrath of her child tearing apart her insides while she gave birth to him, she didn't really understand. The worst part, aside from the pain, was that her AJ wasn't there to be with her during the birth of their child. That may have hurt the most. Maybe.

Bayley would be the one to be rushed to Eva's side when she went into labor. They discussed it only briefly and never really confirmed it was going to be the hugger that was there during the birth. But, with no more time to decide, Bayley stepped up and made the decision for Eva.

The rest of the group, now consisting of Finn, Becky, Ember, Alexa, and Little Finn, sat in the waiting room.

Finn never said it out loud, but childbirth made him nervous after what happened with Paige. He never discussed having children with Becky because he already had Little Finn to care for. Not that he'd be against having more kids. He liked being a dad. Finn Jr was the love of his life. Becky was too, but in a different sense.

Becky also wondered what Finn's take on more kids was. Only she and Dr Richards knew about her possible pregnancy. She wasn't sure, a hundred percent, but she needed to be either way.

Alexa was drunk. That much she knew. What she couldn't wrap her head around, was what Bayley saw in Ember. Sure, she was pretty and had a nice body, but what else? Was she secretly the best person in the world when she wasn't being a jerk to Alexa? Alexa shook her head at the dark skinned woman who was occupied with her phone.

Suddenly, like a bat out of Hell, Bayley burst into the room in a full body sanitary gown.

"GUYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with a huge childlike smile on her face. "EVA HAD HER BABY! I'M AN AUNTIE AGAIN!"

The group got to their feet and followed the excited brunette to the operation room Eva was waiting in.

Ember stuck out her arm, keeping Alexa from walking through the door.

She checked over her shoulder to see if everyone was gone. When she was she they couldn't hear her, Ember turned back to Alexa.

"You sure you should go in there?" Ember asked. "Aren't you afraid your alcoholic ass isn't gonna drop that kid?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna drop him. How about you just worry about sleeping with one eye open? I know where you sleep, bitch."

"Not after Bayley moves in with me you won't." Ember stated.

Alexa's heart dropped. "What? No... That's bullshit."

"Is it? Ask her yourself. She said she can't take seeing you drinking again, so she asked if she could hang out at my place. I told her she could move in if she wanted. She _immediately_ said yes. And FYI, this was while you were drowning yourself in whiskey because you can't handle your ex being with someone that actually cares about her. I mean, think about it, Alexa. Bayley's moving out. You know AJ and Eva are gonna find their own place when he gets out. I overheard Finn asking Becky if his kid could go over to her place while he looks for a new job. And how long do you think it'll take before he just moves in with her? A month? A week? Face it, Alexa, you'll be all alone in that house sooner than you think. And the only thing that'll keep you warm at night is a bottle of White Eagle..."

Alexa heard enough. With fire in her veins, she swung wildly at Ember's face, connecting in a deafening slap across her face. Ember, eyes wide with shock, clutched at her face with both her hands.

"Alexa!"

Much to Alexa's heartbreak, it was Bayley that called her name. In an instant, she was at Ember's side asking if she was ok. Ember, putting on the act of the century, faked a cry and hugged Bayley.

"W-What the hell is th-the matter with y-you?" Bayley snapped at her blonde ex.

Alexa shook her head. "Bayley, I..."

"No, stop it, you're drunk," Bayley spat. "Go home, Lexi. We don't need you here."

Tears began forming in Alexa's eyes. "Bayls..."

"Now." Bayley said sternly.

Lip quivering with hot tears falling down her cheeks, Alexa turned away from the two other women and ran as fast as she could towards the exit.

* * *

"Seven pounds, three ounces," Eva cooed. The bundle of joy wrapped in her arms had his eyes closed, but Eva swore they were as light brown as his father's.

"Can I hold him?" Bayley asked excitedly.

Eva nodded her head. As gradually as she could, she handed her son off to Bayley. With misty eyes, Bayley giggled at the small infant in her arms.

"Holy moly, he looks just like AJ," Bayley grinned. "You don't need any kind of paternity test at all."

Bayley handed the baby to Finn next. Finn, shaking his head slowly, smiled at Eva.

"Who woulda thought you'd be a mum, eh?" He joked, getting a small laugh from the redhead.

"Mind if I hold him?" Asked a southern drawl to Finn's right.

"AJ?" The group asked in varying volumes and levels of surprise.

"Before we get into all of that," AJ began. He looked at Finn. "May I?"

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, absolutely," he lifted the baby into AJ's arms.

AJ slid his hands under the baby's back and neck out in front of him. As unbelievable a sight it was, father and son were introduced to each other in a rather emotional way. It didn't seem real at that moment, but AJ Styles was standing in the room his son was born in.

"AJ?" Eva called softly.

AJ blinked, letting a few tears fall. "Yeah, darlin'?"

"You gonna get your ass over her and give me a kiss?" She asked.

AJ, fearing he might drop his son, slowly shuffled around the bed to Eva's side.

"Hey, Eva," He said, handing the baby back to his fiance. "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on, right?"

Eva grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yes, I am," Eva said after breaking away. "What's the deal?"

AJ gestured at the door. Agents Beniot and Guerrero stood guard by the door.

"I got out early just for today," AJ explained. "They gave me normal clothes so I didn't draw attention. They're gonna take me back soon so I can serve the rest of my sentence."

Eva's lip quivered. "Really?"

"No, I made bail this morning," AJ confessed. "Turns out I got a few good brothers to thank later."

Eva's face lit up. "Oh, thank God, AJ."

"We're just here to make sure everything is alright," Agent Guerrero said. "AJ isn't in any danger. His testimony put a lot of bad people away. You should be proud. And just in case someone were to come after you, you'll be checked on every few weeks by one of us."

AJ nodded his head. "Right, thank you both so much," He turned to Finn. "What in the hell happened to you?"

Finn grinned. "Long story, mate. Better explain it later."

AJ nodded his head. "Well, shoot, the family's all together again. 'Cept Lexi."

"She's at h-home," Bayley explained.

* * *

Alexa was at home. In fact, she was at home, slumped on the couch, and through half a bottle of White Eagle. She scrolled helplessly through her Instagram, looking at old pictures of her and Bayley.

"This one was before you ruined her life," Alexa muttered to herself. "And this one was from that summer when she didn't want you to die."

It was over. Ember won her game. Bayley was all hers now. As far as Alexa was concerned, she was fine with dying from alcohol poisoning. But at the same time she dreaded to wonder what Bayley would think finding another loved one wasted away from an ungodly addiction.

The front door rattled open. Alexa waited for the sounds of several people clamoring over a baby to greet her. But only one pair of footsteps approached the living room couch. Alexa glanced over her shoulder. It was Bayley.

"Hey," Bayley said softly.

"Hey, Bayls," Alexa said in a similarly quiet tone. "How's the baby?"

"Good, he's fine. A-AJ just sh-showed up out of freakin' nowhere. Like some lame deus ex machina," Bayley's smile faded. "I'm just... Getting some clothes. I'm st-staying over at Ember's tonight."

"You know what?" Alexa got to her feet. "Ember mentioned you wanting to move in with her."

Bayley rolled her eyes. "I don't want to h-have this fight with you, Lexi. I hate seeing you drink, you refuse to st-stop even after going to rehab, and now you freakin' hit Ember."

Alexa shook her head. "I think you should."

"Really?" Bayley asked, shocked.

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah, you should. You said you love her. She clearly loves you too. So, go ahead. Move into Ember's place."

Bayley's face softened. "Really? Oh, Lexi, I'm s-so happy to hear you say that."

Alexa smiled. "Good. I hope you have a good life with her, Bayley. She's gonna treat you right. I can feel it. If not... I'll always be here."

Bayley hurried across the living room and threw her arms around Alexa's neck.

"Thank you," Bayley whispered.

"You'll always be the love of my life, Bayls," Alexa whispered back. "That's why I need you to be happy, ok?"

Bayley, happy smile across her face, pecked Alexa softly on the forehead.

"I'm too excited. I gotta go tell Ember," Bayley hurried for the door. Before she stepped through, she turned back to Alexa. "I'll always love you too, Lexi." With that, Bayley stepped outside and closed the door.

Alexa, standing alone in the living room, got a taste of what life was bound to be like for her once everyone moved out. She tearfully chuckled at the memory of always fighting with Finn every Sunday when his loud music woke up the entire house. She looked at the kitchen, remembering all the times she and Bayley would cook bacon and chug chocolate milk while talking about their futures like they had a clue. Then there was the time she came running out of her room when she heard the gunshot that paralyzed Finn. And the time she kissed Bayley.

Alexa smiled at the couch she was standing beside. The couch she kissed, hugged, and had sex with Bayley on so many times. If what Ember said was true, this was going to be all hers soon.

Alexa took another look at the empty house. Everyone would be back soon, but this was a glimpse into her future. This was the house Alexa built, and she had no choice but to live in it. She could blame it on alcohol, or her dad, or any other short coming she had in her life. But, in the end, right now, for maybe the first time in her life, Alexa blamed herself.

Tears flooding her eyes and cheeks, Alexa walked into the kitchen. Before allowing herself a second thought, she poured the rest of her bottle down the drain. Then she opened the cabinet under the sink and, one by one, emptied each bottle down the drain. It was a last ditch effort but it had to be the one that finally got her to change. Maybe, just maybe, if she could get clean and stay clean, Bayley would come back to her.

Finishing off the last bottle, Alexa took a step back from the collection of glass.

"Shit," She muttered to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. She inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Goddammit, do it for Bayley, Alexa. For Christ's sake, just fucking get clean and stay clean. Your girl is leaving you. What the fuck other motivation do you need?'

Running her hands through her hair, Alexa headed for the shower. Maybe a quick wash would make her feel better and hopefully sober her up.

* * *

 **6 Years Ago**

"What do you guys think? Four bedrooms, one bathroom, attached garage, basement." AJ introduced his three life long best friends to the establishment he now rented.

Alexa and Bayley gazed around at the massive home in astonishment.

"It's really big," Bayley commented.

"Right? Isn't it perfect?" AJ asked with a smile.

Finn walked in last. "How the bloody hell did you afford this place?"

AJ shook his head. "I'll worry about that, Finn. You just live here and occasioanly pay rent."

Finn nodded his head. "That I can do."

AJ turned to the two girls. "What do you guys think?"

Bayley nodded her head. "I like it. It's roomy, spacious. We can put a big leather couch right there so me and Lexi can cuddle and watch movies."

Alexa, face turning a dark red, chuckled nervously along with Bayley's giggles.

"Don't worry, move some furniture in, buy a nice tv, maybe a nice dining room table. And hey," AJ gestured at the kitchen counter. "Bologna sandwiches for supper. First month's rent and the security deposit kicked my ass, so..."

"Shit, I'll take a bullet for you after getting this place," Finn said with a chuckle.

Bayley smiled broadly at her blonde best friend. "What do you think, Lexi?"

Alexa, staring lovingly into the eyes of the girl she loved since she was twelve, nodded her head. "I like it, Bayls. This can be our home."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading. This concludes part 3 of the "House We Built" series. I am seriously considering doing a part for to conclude the series. If you'd like to see a part four, then be sure to leave a review._

 _Thanks everyone for reading, and stay tuned for a possible fourth part to this series._


End file.
